Agents of SHIELD, red hood edition
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: Jason Todd has adopted Skye. two yeara later he disappears. Five years later, the mysterious Red Hood shows up and joins Coulsons team on one condition... he gets to look after skye. This is an AU. It mostly follows the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D show with a few alterations. Rated M to be safe.
1. Jason and Skye

This is a Batman: under the red hood/agents of shield crossover A.U. I don't own either of them, this is only for fun. I don't get paid or claim any of this except any original characters I come up with. In the beginning Jason is 21 and skye is seven, agents of shield happens pretty much the same as in the show, except skye is younger and Jason/red hood joins them in episode two or three. There will be changes to the storyline, it's an A.U. Also Jason was trained by Batman, Talia, and Ra's, as well as a few other people. He is perhaps the most dangerous person in this fic save May. Enjoy.

Jason was walking around Gotham city enjoying his 21st birthday. Bruce and Alfred were overseas doing some corporate thing to get a Wayne enterprise building over in Europe.

They had left Jason to watch over Gotham in their absence. So Jason had woken up and made breakfast, cleaned up, and was walking out the door when he noticed a box addressed to him on the front steps of Wayne manor. He had taken it downstairs and did a full scan on it to see if it was dangerous.

When the computer determined it was safe to open, he did. What was inside shocked him.

Twin M1911 pistols with a dozen magazines, six boxes of ammo, two holsters: a side holster and a hip holster, and a note.

_Dear Jason,_

_I was a terrible father, I abandoned you when you needed me most. Your mothers death hit me so hard that I didn't think about what would happen to you. I can't atone for my sins against you, but maybe if you can use these to protect yourself, it would make me feel better about myself. This is the last act of kindness I can show in this earthly existence. I suppose that I'm just finding another excuse to run away from my troubles, please forgive me._

_~your pathetic excuse of a father. Willis Todd._

Jason read the note a few more times before he put the guns back in the box.

He grabbed his utility belt and left the cave.

Downtown Gotham later that night.

He preferred to patrol in his civies, it really brought out the idiots.

"HELP!!!!" A young voice yelled out.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked the young girl.

"He wants to hurt me." The girl said.

"Stay behind me."

The girl moved behind Jason.

"Hey!" A mans voice said. "You seen a little girl around here?"

"No, but I see a man who's going to be a soprano."

"Oh, a tough guy huh? I guess I'll have to beat it out of you."

The guy reached for Jason, but Jason was ready, he had done this so many times that it was muscle memory. He grabbed the guys arm and broke it at the elbow before kicking him to the floor, grabbing his leg and pulling on his foot and pushing on his kneecap causing the mans leg to break at the kneecap.

"Aahhh!!!!" The man yelled.

"Shut up!" Jason snarled. "Now tell me. What were your plans for the girl?"

"There's a guy who will pay almost anything for children with special skills."

Jason grabbed the guy by his head and smashed it into the ground. "HUMAN TRAFFICKING!!!!! Scum like you make me sick to my stomach, I just want to puke."

"Hey! I have five other children to take care of, bills that are past due, if I can get that money then I'll be a good father to them."

Jason stomped on the guys hand and said. "You are pathetic."

Jason picked the guy up, walked to the street, and threw him into oncoming traffic.

When he looked back at the girl, she was looking up at the sky, he had an idea.

"Hey skye."

She looked at him. "Me?"

"Yeah. I don't know your name, but I'm confident that you don't want to be reminded of the filth bag. You were looking up at the sky, you need a fresh start. Want a new family?"

Skye looked puzzled for a bit. "What?"

"Do you want a new family? If your old family is like that piss ant, I wouldn't blame you for wanting a new one."

Skye reached out and Jason took her hand. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The next morning.

Skye woke up in a strange bed. She looked around and saw Jason.

"Hey skye."

"Hello." She said sheepishly.

"Come on, I'll fix you breakfast."

"You don't want me to make you breakfast?"

"Skye. You're 7 years old, you should be watching cartoons, and saying stuff like 'one more episode', not offering to make breakfast. That's my job."

"It was my job."

"What do you mean?"

"When I lived with the bad guys who tried to hurt me last night, I had to make them breakfast, I learned real quick to wake up early and not to burn it."

Jason was furious, this little girl was admitting that she had been abused in her past. He was going to kill the people responsible.

He took her to the kitchen and asked "What is your favorite breakfast food?"

"Whatever you're having I guess."

"No, what do you personally want for breakfast?"

"I'd like cold cereal."

"Really?"

"I've never had cold cereal before."

"Then let's get you some cold cereal." Jason looked around and didn't find any cereal. He grabbed some bread, milk, and sugar. He broke the bread into small pieces, sprinkled a tablespoon of sugar over them, and poured milk over the top. He gave it to skye and said. "It's not Cheerios or anything, but it's a type of cereal."

Skye tried a piece and smiled at him. "It's good."

"I'm glad." Jason poured himself a cup of coffee and watched skye eat. In the chaos that was his life, he had found someone who gave him hope. He had hope for his future, and it came in the form of a little girl.

Breakfast was interrupted by the sound of the doors being forced open.

"Skye." Jason pointed at a cupboard. "Get in that cupboard and don't come out for any reason. Do you understand?"

Once skye was in the cupboard, Jason grabbed the throwing knives on top of the fridge and the two butcher knives in the knife block, and walked out to the entryway.

Entryway.

"Wayne! We know you have her!" One of the guys that broke into Wayne manor yelled.

"Bruce isn't here, dill weed." Jason wouldn't swear around skye, he wouldn't be the cause for her adding to the swear jar. Lord knows that they could buy their own island with how many swear jars Bruce, Dick, Barbra, and himself had filled in the cave.

"Where is he?" The guy, Jason thought he looked like a frank, asked.

"He's over in Europe doing a humanitarian mission before going and doing the same in a few third world countries. Left me here to keep everything in order."

"We came for the girl." Frank said.

"Girl? What girl?"

"The girl that's here with the effing tracker in her back."

"First. You owe five dollars to the swear jar, and second. She's not an animal that you can do whatever you want to!"

"Who's going to stop me? We have you outnumbered and outgunned."

"But Not outsmarted." Jason threw a dozen smoke pellets filling the entryway with smoke.

He threw three throwing knives disarming the men, before running into the smoke and taking them out with a series of brutal punches leaving them unconscious.

The kitchen five minutes earlier.

Skye had crawled into the cupboard and was staying hidden. She heard mumbling, but couldn't make it out.

It was quiet, almost to quiet, she wanted to cry, but didn't want to let anyone know she was there. So she stayed quiet, and she waited, she didn't know how long she waited.

The next thing that skye heard was. "Skye!"

She opened the door to the cupboard and saw Jason. "Is it safe?"

"It's safe."

She crawled out of the cupboard and began crying.

Jason picked skye up, rubbed her back, and took her upstairs.

He turned on the water to the bath and let it fill up, then he went to Dick's room and pulled out an old chest. He opened it and found an old outfit that looked like it would fit skye. "How about you take a bath, you can change into this, and we can go shopping. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

Jason grabbed the clothes and went back to the bathroom.

When he walked in he heard a gunshot, felt pain in his head, and dropped skye. Instinct kicked in and he smacked the gun away and punched the guy in the ribs breaking at least two, he spun the guy around and grabbed his neck before yelling. "Skye close your eyes and cover your ears."

When he was sure her eyes were shut and her ears were covered he broke the mans neck.

He turned around and saw skye's arm bent at an unnatural angle. "Oh my gosh. Skye, are you hurt anywhere else?"

Skye looked at her arm and said. "I don't know, I didn't even feel it."

Jason called the police.

_"911. What is your emergency?"_

"Yeah, this is Jason Todd out at the Wayne mansion."

"_Of course Mr. Todd, What is the nature of your emergency?"_

I need to report two crimes that might be related, and I need an ambulance."

"_Okay Mr. Todd I will send an ambulance right now. What were the other two crimes you were talking about?"_

"Well not even two minutes ago, a man tried to kill me and a little girl who I'm going to see if I can take custody of her."

"_There are channels for that."_

I know."

"_What was the second emergency?"_

"Three guys barged into the manor and tried taking her by force."

"_Do you have proof?"_

"Yeah. I have both attacks on camera."

"_We will look at them."_

"Send them to commissioner Gordon."

_"Yes. I know the procedure_."

Jason was going to ask another question when he heard.

"GCPD! Anyone here?"

"Up here!"

A minute later three Gotham city police were in the doorway.

"Mr. Todd, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Jason said. "There is that guy, he has a broken neck, and the three downstairs should be unconscious."

"Turn around sir." Dan, one of the cops said.

Jason turned around and Dan saw the bullet wound.

"You got grazed, can you sit down and let an EMT look at that."

Skye went to Jason. Jason picked her up and sat her on his lap and held her while an EMT looked at her arm.

"You're really brave." The EMT said. "I'm Molly, what's your name?"

"I'm da... Skye."

"Do you not want to say your name?" Jason asked.

Skye shook her head no.

Jason felt the EMT working on him, wipe away the excess blood from his head.

"This isn't to deep, a few stitches and you'll be good as new."

"Thanks."

"And we need to get this little one to a hospital." Molly said.

The EMT's loaded Jason and Skye into the ambulance.

The hospital.

Jason had gotten stitched up and was following the EMT to radiology. "What are we doing here?"

"She has a broken arm, I want to see if she has any more broken bones." Molly said. "A doctor will be with you shortly."

A few minutes later a technician came in and said. "Okay, if we could have you change into this." Handing skye a hospital gown.

Jason took it and walked skye to the changing room, he gave her the gown, and said. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"With that broken arm?" A nurse asked.

"I'm new at this. I was going to go get the adoption papers today when we were attacked."

"Oh, let me help you hon." The nurse took the gown, and walked skye into the changing room.

After ten seconds Jason heard the nurse exclaim. "Oh no, who would do something like this?!"

Jason ran in and saw skyes back, it was covered in scars and burns. Jason ran out into the waiting room and into commissioner Gordon.

"Whoa kid, where's the fire."

"I don't know what to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Skye, the girl I'm trying to adopt, she's got signs of abuse. I don't know if I should be, mad, sad, pissed, vengeful."

"Well, we have her name for you."

"Her name?"

"Yeah, turns out her name is Daisy Johnson."

"What else do you have for me?"

"She's been in the system before. Her parents died in a house fire."

"That's just great. I was trying to spare her from finding out the horror of the system, turns out she has already felt it."

"Do you want me to draw up the paperwork for you?"

"You mean it? You'd help me adopt her?"

"Yeah. I helped Bruce with you and Dick, why wouldn't I help you?"

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by doing three things."

"What's that?"

"1.) that little girl in there needs you, so pull up your boot straps and be the best big brother that you can be.

2.) don't let her get involved with the family business.

3.) if you find anyone who hurt her, make sure we can't trace it back to you."

"I will." Jason turned on his heel and went back to the radiology lab where skye was waiting for him.

"You didn't leave me."

That sentence broke his heart. "I will never leave you of my own volition. The only reason I would leave you is if I were dragged away, but putting up one hell of a fight in the process, or killed."

"Please don't die." She said and hugged him.

A nurse came and said. "Okay skye, let's get you a cast. We have all sorts of colors, we have: pink, purple, green, blue, black, white, yellow, red, orange, and glow in the dark."

Skyes eyes brightened and she said. "Glow in the dark!"

The nurse took them to a room where they did an X-ray to see if they needed to set the bone, when the X-ray came back the nurse said. "We will have to set the bone a little."

They were taken to another room and they asked skye to put her arm on the table.

Jason asked if she wanted to squeeze his hand or something, she grabbed Jason's hand and when they set the bone she crushed it with all her seven year old strength.

When the bone was set the nurse put some gauze on skye's arm, then opened the cast, wet it, and wrapped the arm tight enough to hold, and loose enough so as not to constrict blood flow. "Now we can go get X-rays."

They took skye back to the radiology lab and took X-rays of her whole body.

After that the nurse took them to a room and said. "The doctor will be here shortly."

True to her word, The doctor was there maybe two minutes after the nurse left.

"Hello, I'm doctor Thompkins."

"Hi Leslie." Jason said.

"Jason, go wait outside."

Jason left and waited in the hallway.

In the room.

"Hello Skye, I'm doctor Leslie Thompkins."

"Why did you tell Jason to leave?"

"Because I need to do a check-up to make sure that you are all right and it might be... uncomfortable for him."

"Is it my fault?"

"No. No, no, no. It's not your fault dear."

Leslie wrote. _'Todd, Skye. Questions self esteem and possibly even self worth.' _In her file.

Half an hour later.

Jason was pacing and ready to climb the walls when the door finally opened and Leslie let him back into the room.

"Jason!" Skye shouted.

Jason hugged Skye and said. "did she give you a clean bill of health?"

"Walk this way."

They followed Leslie to a room and Leslie said. "We will be keeping skye at least for tonight for observation. I'll be back in five minutes with the X-rays."

Jason pulled the covers back on the bed and put skye down. "Want to order room service?"

"Whats room service?"

Jason handed her the menu and said. "Choose anything you want."

"What are Dino nuggets?"

Jason picked up the phone, and called room service.

_"Hello."_

"Could you have two orders of Dino nuggets sent to room 222 in paediatrics?"

"_What two sides would you like with it?"_

"On one, lets do Mac-n-cheese and French fries, and the other lets do coleslaw and French fries."

"That _will take about 20-30 minutes."_

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"_You too, sir."_

There was a knock on the door and Leslie stuck her head in. "Jason. Could I talk to you out here?"

"I'll be right back." Jason said as he walked out the door.

"It doesn't look good."

"What are you saying?"

"The earliest breaks happened when she was probably two years old."

"You're telling me that someone broke her when she was two years old?"

"Yes."

Jason began pacing.

"And it seems that the burns and cuts were ritualistic."

Jason lashed out and punched a hole through the wall. "THEY CARVED HER UP FOR SOME KIND OF SADISTIC RITUAL!!!!!"

"And not just any ritual."

"WHAT?"

"A ritual that was used back in WWII to try and take out the pain receptors and increase the amount of adrenaline the body produces to make their soldiers more efficient killing machines."

"NAZI'S! EFFING NAZI'S DID THIS TO HER!?"

"It's possible, but also unlikely, it's possible that the ones responsible killed her parents and took her from her family and did this to her and only through a miracle she was able to escape."

"If they are still alive, they better start running."

Skye's room.

The minute Jason left, skye started feeling lonely, a few minutes later she saw a fist come through her wall.

"They carved her up for some kind of sadistic ritual?" Jason's voice was only audible because he was yelling.

The voices became a mild whisper for a second before she heard Jason say. "What."

It got quiet till she heard Jason say. "Nazi's? Effing Nazi's did this to her?"

After a minute, Jason came back in, he looked cross.

"You owe five dollars to the swear jar." Skye said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Jason sat down next to her and waited.

A few minutes after he sat down, a group of nine men came into the room.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked.

"My name is Phillip Coulson, I work with the Strategic. Homeland. Intervention. Enforcement, and. Logistics. Division."

"And I care why?"

"Because of your past, we are being... cautious, with your request to take custody of Daisy..."

"It's skye now, dill weed." Skye said.

"You heard her dill weed. Her name is skye."

"Okay. We need to be sure that you are a good guardian for her."

Eight men reached for their guns. On instinct Jason kicked one guys kneecap causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

Another man grabbed his gun and pointed it at skye.

"JASON!!!" Skye shouted.

Jason spun around and launched himself between skye and the man before grabbing the gun, twisting, and pulling back effectively breaking the mans hand. "I'll be back for you later." The venom in his voice freezing the man in place.

Jason took the gun and threw it at a man hitting him in the nose, breaking it. He grabbed another man and broke his arm at the elbow.

Jason picked up two of the guns and emptied the magazines into the remaining four men. "Rubber bullets? I'm disappointed."

"We aren't here to hurt anyone, just to test your abilities to take care of Skye."

"You should have brought more men."

Coulson pressed a button on his watch and men and women came in and started taking the others out. Then a woman came in, she was of oriental heritage, and she was small but powerfully built. "I take it that she is your Calvary?"

The woman shuddered at the words, but she shook it off and went into a fighting stance.

"Let's hurry this up. Our dinner will be here in ten minutes."

The woman made the first move and punched at Jason's face, Jason sidestepped and hit the woman's arm to the side, causing her to hyperextend.

"I don't know about you, but I will protect skye to my last breath."

"We'll see." The woman said.

Jason moved quickly and kicked her in the leg before punching her in the stomach, chest, and throat. He grabbed her head and brought it down towards his knee when coulson said. "Stop. You have shown me what I needed to see. Skye is in good hands."

Coulson wrapped an arm around the woman and they walked out.

As they walked out of the hospital Phil said. "Thank you for holding back May."

"I wasn't holding back coulson."

"What?"

"He wasn't holding back either, he has been trained in at least three different fighting styles and has been trained to incorporate them with one another."

Coulson had questions, that needed answers, but before he could ask them his phone rang.

"Director fury?"

"So? Is he who we want?"

"I believe so sir."

"So why haven't you brought him in yet?"

"He is working on getting custody of a little girl he'd like to adopt."

"Push the paperwork, make him happy so he makes us happy."

"I'll push the paperwork sir."

"But?"

"He would follow this girl into hell to save her sir, the only way he's coming is if we get her to come first."

"See to the necessary arrangements then."

"If you are saying that we should kidnap the girl in order to get Jason sir. With all Do respect that's a stupid idea sir."

"Why is that."

"He beat May sir."

"HE WHAT?"

"He beat May in hand to hand sir."

"Then we should try and recruit her."

"That's my thoughts sir."

"How old is she?"

"Seven."

"Great, we have to wait 11-14 years."

"Unless we find a way to convince him otherwise."

"Get back to base."

"Yes sir."

Fury hung up.

"You wouldn't actually kidnap a child just to get someone stronger than me, right?" May asked in shock:

"I wouldn't. Not unless there was some reason I had to."

Skyes room.

"Were they after me?" Skye asked.

"If they were, then they are heading home to rethink their lives."

"Dinner." The nurse said, bringing in their food.

They sat at the table and Jason said. "Have you ever had Dino nuggets before?"

"No."

"Then you have been denied one of the greatest meals of all times. Here's what you do."

Jason took a T-Rex nugget and a Stegosaurus nugget and said. "So you have this guy the T-Rex and he's like 'this land is my land if you want to live on it then you have to respect me.' And the other dinosaurs are like 'okay, cool story bro.' And they just go on their ways. A few years later and the T-Rex is bored and goes to check his land. He sees all the Dinosaurs happy and everything and thinks that he wants their happiness, but instead of asking how to get happiness, he says 'I will tax all of you if your happiness.' So the stegosaurus is like 'hey you can't tax happiness, you have to get it through yourself.' The T-Rex didn't like that he couldn't get happiness through taxing his subjects, so he eats the stegosaurus.

Jason dipped the stegosaurus nugget in ketchup and ate it.

"The T-Rex is a dill weed." Skye said crossing her arms.

"I know right." Jason said with food in his mouth. "So the other dinosaurs see this and are like 'that's wrong dude' and they attack the T-Rex and kill him."

Jason dipped the T-Rex nugget in ketchup and ate it.

"No more dill weed."

"No more dill weed." Jason said. "But what they didn't realize was that they needed the T-Rex to eat all of the sick dinosaurs, without him, the other dinosaurs got sick and died."

Jason ate the rest of the Dino nuggets.

"That's sad."

"Yeah, it is."

Skye re-enacted the same story as Jason. When they were finished eating, jason made sure skye was ready for bed and tucked her in. "Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"What's that?"

"It's a story before bed."

"Sure."

"A long time ago, there was a boy. This boy lost something very important, he tried to find it, but everywhere he went he couldn't find it, then he..."

Skye was sound asleep.

"I'll finish the story later."

Jason say in the chair and dosed off to sleep.

The next morning.

Jason woke up to the flash of a camera. He looked up and saw Dick and Barbra in the room with Gordon.

"What?" He asked.

"Blackmail." Dick said.

Jason looked down, saw the little girl on his chest, and melted. "Want to call up some room service?" He whispered.

Dick and Barbra walked downstairs to get breakfast and bring it back to the room. Gordon stayed and talked with Jason.

"I went to pull up the adoption file this morning and it seems that the paperwork has already been pushed through. In layman's terms. Congratulations, it's a girl."

Jason was so happy, "you mean I get to adopt skye?"

"Yeah, it happened a lot quicker than most adoptions I've seen, usually they take weeks, if not months."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Take care of her, that's how you can thank me."

"I will." Jason said shaking Gordon's hand.


	2. Shopping

AN: this chapter was edited by McKennaC.

Dick and Barbara were down in the cafeteria.

"That was so cute." Barbara said.

"I like to think of it as blackmail material." Dick said.

"Don't you dare. Otherwise I will show Jason the photo album of all the times you've..."

"That's not fair. You made me..."

"No. You lost the bet. So you had to pay up."

"It was humiliating."

"I thought you made a very cute Batgirl."

"It was a low blow."

"Aww, can my wittle dicky bird not take what He dishes out?"

"Stop patronizing me."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"I could show him the pictures of you while you're sleeping." Barbara said with a seductive wink.

Dick looked horrified. "You wouldn't."

"Not if you delete '**all' **of the pictures you took of Jason and Skye."

"That's evil!"

Barbara took out her phone.

Dick deleted all his blackmail pictures of Jason. "Fine. You win."

Skye's room.

Jason moved Skye, slowly from his chest and laid her on her bed. When that was done he slipped into the bathroom.

Meanwhile.

A man wearing a black trench coat with an eyepatch walked to nurses station. "I'm here to see Jason and Skye Todd."

"I can't let you in there without prior authorisation." The nurse on duty replied.

The man pulled a badge from his pocket, and showed it to her.

"I'm so sorry director, I didn't realize that S.H.I.E.L.D would be visiting after what happened last night."

"We just want to extend our apologies for what happened last night."

"I'd be careful director." The nurse said.

"And Why is that?"

"Mr. Todd took out Agent Coulson's Attack team, and agent May."

"I'll be careful." Fury said. "What's the room number?"

Skye's room.

Jason was just about done when he heard Skye yell. "JASON!"

He ran out to the room and saw a man with an eyepatch and a black trench coat.

"Who are you!" Jason snarled dropping into a defensive fighting stance ready to rip the mans throat out at the slightest movement towards Skye.

"Don't worry Jason, I'm not here to hurt Skye. In fact I'm here to do quite the opposite."

"Prove it."

The man slowly reached into his trench coat and pulled a badge out of his innner pocket before throwing it to Jason.

"Nicholas Joseph Fury."

"Only my mom calls my Nicholas." Fury said. "You can either call me Nick or Fury."

"Okay Fury, what do you want?"

"In a word. You."

"Why?"

"You have certain... skills, that could be put to use, working for me."

"Pass."

"Did you know your dad worked for me?"

Jason stopped. "What?"

"Your dad. He worked for me, he wasn't the best, but he was adequate."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I wouldn't send him on a top secret undercover mission, but if I needed a man at my side I'd want him standing there next to me."

"And how do you know so much about him?"

"Your mother divorced him when you were about three years old because of his job. He kept tabs on you to make sure that you didn't get into trouble."

"Trouble! Did he even realize what had happened to me! Did he even care!"

"Yes, But I wouldn't let him go get you. If you want to be mad at someone, you can be mad at me."

"I'll kill you!" Jason yelled launching himself at Fury.

Fury threw a thin disk at Jason.

Jason caught the disk and received an electric shock.

Jason didn't know how long he was out, all he knew was that someone was shaking his shoulder and yelling something garbled. As his hearing cleared up, he heard skye yelling his name.

"Jason! Jason wake up! Please Jason, don't be dead!"

Jason pushed himself up off the ground, and looked at skye. "Wha' happened?" He slurred out.

"The guy with the trench coat threw a disk at you and you fell down."

"I hurt, and coming from me that's saying something."

"Knock, knock." Barbara said opening the door. "hope you're hungry because we brought... Jason!" She threw the door open and put the food on the table. "What happened?"

"A guy in a trench coat hurt Jason." Skye said before Jason could say anything.

"How? Not many people can best Jason." Dick said coming in with drinks.

"He threw this." Skye said handing him the thin disk.

"Oh. I guess you had a run in with Fury?"

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"Bruce and I had a run in with him a few years ago. If we weren't insulated we would have dropped."

"He said that he knew my dad."

Dick and Barbara looked at each other then at Jason. "What did he say." They asked in unison.

"That he worked for him, and he knew what happened, but wouldn't let him come get me."

"Listen Jason. Fury is a master manipulator and a spy, in fact some would call him 'the spy'. He as secrets, and those secrets have secrets. That's one of the reasons Bruce told us not to mess with him."

"So you're saying he goaded me into attacking him?"

"Probably. He probably did it to see how you stack up."

"If it wasn't for this taser disk, or whatever it's called, I might have killed him."

"More like you would have killed a body double. Fury very rarely gets his hands dirty, and lets everyone else play in the dirt till they finish, and he takes credit for it."

"Sounds like a real charmer that one."

"He sounds like a dill weed." Skye said folding her arms over her chest and sneering.

Jason started laughing, Barbara said "aww, how adorable." And Dick took a picture.

Jason got up and started walking to the table when he ran into the bathroom and lost the contents of his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked.

Jason rinsed his mouth out and said. "Yeah, I don't think that electric shock agreed with me."

The four sat down at the table and ate breakfast.

Skye had never seen so much food, she tried everything that was on the table.

After breakfast Leslie dropped in to check on Skye. "How are you doing today Skye?"

"Better."

"That's great, we should have you out of here in a few hours. Jason. A word."

The hallway.

"What's up Leslie?"

"A specialist took a look at Skyes X-rays."

"What did they say?"

"**He **said that Skye has micro fractures all over the bones in her forearms."

"What does that mean?"

"He says that he has only ever seen it in earthquake survivors."

"But?" Jason asked after a moment of silence.

"The micro fractures are only on Skyes forearms, nowhere else. The only way she could have gotten those is if she was walking on her hands in an earthquake."

"Which **should be **impossible."

"Should be, being the operative words. He believes that Skye might be a meta human, and that her powers showed up when she was about two years old."

"When her parents did who knows what to her."

"If it was her parents. For all we know her parents were killed, and the killers took her."

"You have a point. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"You'll be a good big brother Jason."

That afternoon.

Skye was released from the hospital and was leaving with Jason. "Where are we going now?"

"Well, I thought that we would go do some shopping, get you some clothes and stuff."

"Okay." Skye wasn't going to argue. Jason was the first person who seemed to genuinely care about her as a person and not an asset or piece of property, and she didn't want to lose that.

They were in the parking garage where Barbara said she had left a car for them, before they headed back to their apartment,when three guys stepped out of the shadows.

"Ooh hoo. Look what we have here boys." The one in front said.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Jason demanded.

"We are the guys who are going to rob you." The second guy said.

"I wouldn't advise that." Jason said.

The trio grabbed knives from their pockets and said. "We don't care if you advise it or not, give us your money and we leave you and your daughter alone." The third guy said.

Jason took off his watch, and took his wallet out of his pocket before holding them out.

The first guy walked you and grabbed them.

Jason grabbed his arm and punched the guy in the throat. "Sorry Larry, But you tried to mug the wrong guy." Jason grabbed the knife and said. "How about you Moe, Curly?"

The other two ran at him.

Jason dodged them until he was ready, then he kneed the one he called Moe in the face, effectively breaking his nose.

The one he called Curly, cut at him, Jason grabbed his arm and said. "Don't pick a fight you can't win." Before he stabbed curly in the leg.

Jason picked up the knives and put them in his pocket before calling Gordon.

"_Gordon."_

"Hey Gordon, it's Jason."

"_What's happened?" _Gordon didn't know what had happened, but if Jason was calling him, it couldn't be good.

"Three guys just tried to mug Skye and myself."

"_What did you do?" _Gordon was going to need aspirin.

"I used semi lethal violence. I punched one guy in the throat, kneed one in the nose, and stabbed the other in the leg. Then I confiscated the knives."

"_Get a nurse down there and tell sec..."_

The elevator door opened and a security guard came out followed by three nurses and two more security guards.

"Sir, are you okay?" The security guard asked.

"Yeah, We're okay." Jason said holding his hand out for Skye.

"Cute kid." The second guard said.

"Thanks." Jason said. "This is my sister Skye."

"Hi skye, my name is Terri, could I ask you a few questions?" The third guard asked.

Skye looked up at Jason.

"Go on, if you start feeling uncomfortable just call for me."

Skye walked a few feet away with Terri.

"Skye, can you tell me what happened?"

"Three guys came up to Jason and said to give them his wallet, Jason took off his watch, took his wallet out of his pocket, and held them out."

"What happened then?"

"It happened really fast."

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Jason grabbed one guy by his arm and held it away and punched him in the throat. Then the other two tried to hurt him, but Jason hit one guy in the face with his knee, and grabbed the third guys hand and made him stab himself in the leg."

"Okay, is there anything else we need to know?"

"I don't know if it's important."

"The smallest detail could help."

"Jason called them Larry, Moe, And Curly. I don't know if that was there names or not."

The security guard chuckled. "You can go back to your brother."

Skye ran back to Jason and grabbed his hand.

After the muggers were taken into the hospital and the guards were waiting for the police, Jason was walking to the car when Gordon stopped him.

"The knives Jason. They are still evidence."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot that I took them."

"Uh huh." Gordon said taking the knives. "You know the rules, stay in town Incase we need to talk to you."

"Of course. See ya later."

"Just honor our agreement."

"Don't worry. I will."

They drove out of the parking lot and Skye asked. "Where to now?"

"The mall."

"Why?"

"The mall has all the stores we need."

The bridge of the helicarrier.

"How did it go sir?" Coulson asked Fury.

"I knew Jason would be mad, but..." Fury paused for a second.

"But what sir?" Coulson urged.

"He tried to kill me."

"No offense sir, but I'm not surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"After what you did to him. To his father."

"I did what I had to."

"The worst thing that a boy can experience, is thinking that his father doesn't love him sir." Coulson said in a kind yet stern manner. "He will come around, just give him time."

"Are you talking about Jason, or Willis?" Fury asked.

"Time is said to heal all wounds sir." Coulson said over his shoulder.

Fury looked out over the horizon, and pondered What Coulson had said.

The Gotham city mall.

Jason was holding Skye's hand as they walked into the mall and made their way to the clothing stores.

"Do you know what kind of clothes you want?"

"I want some pants like you have."

"Okay. Cargo pants here we come."

They made their way to the boys clothes and grabbed eight pair of cargo pants and eight pair of cargo shorts.

"What type of shirts do you want?"

Skye walked around and found eight short sleeve shirts of various colors, and eight long sleeve shirts two were charcoal grey, two were black, two were dark red, and two were navy blue.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That way they will match your shirts."

Jason didn't know whether to be flattered or worried that his sister wanted to be like him.

Jason grabbed a couple of bags of socks and underwear for her. He kind of had to just guess what sizes she would need.

After the clothes Jason took Skye to the toy store.

"What are we doing here?" Skye asked.

"Well, you need toys don't you?"

"I don't know."

"The answer is yes, every child should have toys."

Jason followed Skye around the toy store allowing her to pick out whatever she wanted.

"You know, it's a good thing that these carts are not for a specific store. Because I think we are going to need three carts for toys alone." Jason joked.

That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Skye had only found three things she wanted. Jason found a few more things and went to check out.

When he got to the cashier he noticed that Skye wasn't with him.

"Skye!"

Jason ran through the store in a full on panic. 'Where is skye, where did I lose her, who has her.'

Jason ran around a corner and found Skye staring at a six foot stuffed lioness with a litter of cubs creating a circle.

Jason picked it up in one hand, and Skye in the other hand before heading to the checkout line.

"I'm so glad you found her." The cashier said.

"So am I. She was looking at this." Jason said putting the stuffed animals on the cart.

"An excellent choice sir."

Once they had gotten checked out, they headed to the car.

Jason noticed that Skye was getting tired, and buckled her seat belt. Afterwards he loaded the car, put the shopping cart away, and headed back to Wayne manor.

Wayne manor.

The first thing Jason did when he got home was take Skye up to his room and put her on his bed before unloading the car.

He took the lioness and cubs stuffed animals to Skye's room, which was right across from his room, and put them in the corner closest to her bed.

He took the other toys to her room next, Incase she woke up and wanted to play. She had picked out three other toys, a 1000 piece Batman LEGO set, a 5000 piece puzzle, and a drawing set. He didn't know why, but she picked them out.

He put The legos in one corner of the room and texted dick.

J: Hey Dick.

D: Jason.

J: Skye picked out some LEGO'S from the store.

D: NO.

J: And I was wondering.

D: NO!

J: Do you want to come do the LEGO fire walk with me.

D: Eff that.

J: Ooh. You owe five dollars to the swear jar.

D: Eff you.

J: Quick question.

D: WHAT!?!

J: Does Barbara like it when you talk dirty to her?

D: SHUT THE EFF UP TODD. I swear no one can get under my skin like you can.

J: It's just part of my charm.

B: Jason this is Barbara. Stop antagonizing your brother this instant.

J: *sigh* Yes, mom. Ugh.

Jason went to work setting up a table in the other corner closest to Skye's bed for Skye's coloring set. After that was done he took one of the doors to another room off of its hinges and set it on the ground in the last corner and put the puzzle box on it.

Next he went out to the car and grabbed Skye's clothes. He sat them on her bed and made a mental checklist of what they would need to get the next day. They needed to get a dress for black tie events, Great. If Skye was anything like him she would fight him, a swim suit, undershirts, self defense... everything, if she was going to be an honorary Wayne then she might get kidnapped, he was going to make it harder for the kidnappers. They stopped trying to kidnap him after the fifth or sixth time when he bit a guys ear off, it took them twice as long with Dick. He would be there for Skye though, anyone who tried to kidnap Skye would be in for a very disappointing day.

Jason went about putting Skye's clothes up, and had just finished hanging her outfits in her closet when he heard. "Knock, knock, anyone here?" He went to the entryway and saw Dick and Barbara with four large bags, three of which had clothes and toys in them.

"What's in the fourth bag?"

"Stuff for dinner." Dick said.

"You show me where Skye's room is, and the two of you can start making dinner." Barbara added.

Dick took the fourth bag to the kitchen while Jason took Barbara to Skye's room.

"Right across from your room?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, you're going to be a good big brother."

"I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Because, if you don't I'll kick your scrawny butt from here to next year."

"I'm not that scrawny."

"I'm just saying that if you hurt Skye, there will be consequences."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Jason said. "Congratulations."

"For what?" Barbara said a little to quickly.

"Come on Barbara, I was trained by the worlds greatest detective, so was Dick. In fact I would be shocked if Dick didn't know."

"I just found out this morning, Dick doesn't know yet."

"You're going to be an excellent mother. I can't say the same for Dick though."

Barbara threw a stuffed animal at Jason. "Shut up."

"I'm going to go and help in the kitchen, because let's face it, compared to Dick I'm Alfred when it comes to cooking."

Barbara threw another stuffed animal at Jason.

The kitchen.

Jason walked into the kitchen whistling hush little baby.

"Jason." Dick said.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I think Babs is pregnant."

"WHAT!" Jason yelled in shock.

"Not so loud!" Dick hissed. "It's either that, or she missed her monthly cycle."

"How do you know?"

"She's not demanded chocolate or caffeine all month long."

"Stop the presses." Jason said sarcastically. "How do you know she didn't get it herself?"

"You don't know Barbara. If she can boss someone around, she will."

"What did you guys bring for dinner?" Jason said changing the subject before Dick found out that he knew.

"Asiago penne with garlic bread and salad."

"So you brought Mac-n-cheese."

"Yeah."

"Why do you have to sound so fancy?"

"Because that's what it's called." Dick said handing him a box.

"Well what do you know. Rich people mac-n-cheese."

The two worked on dinner making it to Alfreds specifications.

Barbara came down a few minutes later with Skye on her hip. "Look who woke up from their nap."

"Hey Skye." Jason said.

"Hello Jason." Skye said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I hope you're hungry." Barbara said. "We have mac-n-cheese, garlic bread, and salad."

Skye's eyes lit up ever so slightly that Jason barely caught it, and he couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"Okay." She said as nonchalantly as she could.

They sat down at the table and filled their plates.

"Skye, if you don't like this I'll order a pizza or something." Jason said.

Skye tried a noodle and spit it into a napkin, and Jason grabbed the phone.

Flirty five minutes later Skye was on her second slice of pizza.

After dinner.

Jason cleaned off the table while Skye talked with Barbara and Dick.

After he was done Skye grabbed his hand and took him to her room with Dick.

"What's going on Skye?" Jason asked.

"We are making home videos." Barbara said with her phone pointed at them.

"We are doing the LEGO fire walk." Dick said.

Jason and Dick took their shoes and socks off, spread the LEGO'S out in a row, and walked across the LEGO'S.

After Barbara had a chance to stop laughing and the boys had time to let their feet stop hurting, they moved onto their next video.

They worked on home videos until Skye fell asleep on her stuffed animals.

"Thank you." Barbara said.

"You're welcome." Jason replied. "All my pain and suffering is worth it for her." He said looking at Skyes small form. "I would crawl through the depths of Hell for her."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Dick said.

The trio sat up talking late into the night.

The next morning.

Jason woke up to Skye's small form sitting on his lap watching cartoons. "Skye?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing kiddo?"

"Watching cartoons and waiting for you to tell me to stop so I can say 'one more episode.'"

Jason had to smile at that. "Okay, What are you watching?"

"I just started watching it, it's about four kids and a talking dog."

"Scooby Doo." Jason said before picking Skye up and moving her onto the couch. "Where's Barbara and Dick?"

"Dead." Skye said.

Jason was startled awake. "Holy mother of..." He looked over and saw Dick and Barbara sleeping side by side on the couch.

He got up and went to Skye's room and saw Skye's broken body lying on the ground with a pride of lions fighting over her carcass. "GET AWAY!" He yelled.

Jason jolted upright.

"What's wrong?" Dick and Barbara asked waking up.

"Nightmares." Jason said wiping the cold sweat from his face.

"About Skye?"Barbara asked.

"One was About Skye, she was killed and being eaten by her stuffed animals. The other was about you, you were killed in your sleep."

"They were just nightmares." Dick said.

"They felt so real though."

"They were nightmares." Barbara reiterated.

"I need to check on Skye." Jason got up and ran to Skye's room.

Jason looked into Skye's room and saw her sleeping on her lions.

"Thank you." Jason said to no one in particular.

Jason was about to leave when he heard Skyes frightened voice say. "Jason."

He was next to her side faster than he thought he was capable of.

"What is it skye?"

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I had to watch you, and Barbara, and Dick die."

"We are all here. Do you want to see?"

"Uh huh."

Jason picked Skye up and carried her downstairs.

"Skye?" Barbara asked. "Are you all right."

"It seems that I wasn't the only one who had bad dreams last night." Jason said.

"How about we all go out to breakfast?" Dick asked.

"Okay." Skye said, her fear and anxiety ebbing away.

"So. Where do you want to go?" Barbara asked.

"IHOP!" Skye shouted almost falling out of Jason's hands.

"Okay." Barbara said a little shaken by the outburst.

"Is there a particular reason you are so excited about IHOP?" Dick asked.

"That was my birthday present for so long. That and they wouldn't hit me all day."

Jason's grip tightened ever so slightly, as if doing so could take away all the bad things that had ever happened to her.

He wished that he could find everyone who had ever hurt skye and just end their putrid existence.

IHOP.

"So, what do you want." Jason asked.

"Pancakes with whipped cream, peach syrup, and hot cocoa." Skye said.

When their food came, Skye ate the pancakes slowly, unlike the rest of her food which she usually ate as quickly as possible.

"This was the only time that I could eat as slowly as I wanted. All the other times I had to be finished eating before everyone else so I could get started on dishes and get coffee or dessert or something. If I didn't I would get punished."

Jason got up and walked outside.

"Did I do something wrong?" Skye asked feeling a little squeamish.

"No skye." Barbara said. "You didn't do anything wrong. Jason just... has difficulty hearing about someone else's pain, especially someone he cares about."

"I better go check on him." Dick said leaving as well.

Jason.

Jason ran about a block from IHOP before he finally stopped in front of an alleyway. "RAAHHH!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"N-no p-please." A voice said from the alleyway.

Jason looked in and saw a girl maybe five years younger than him surrounded by five older guys. Jason picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the guy directly in front of him, drawing blood. "You guys want to leave her alone, or do I have to make you?"

"Hey tough guy, leave before we kill you." One of the guys said.

Jason cracked his knuckles and said. "Hard way it is then."

By the time Dick found Jason, he was standing over a pile of unconscious guys with his hands clenched into fists. "Jason?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why wasn't I there for Skye when she needed me? Why did I find her when I did?"

"You did find her when she needed you."

"No, she needed me five years ago when she was put into the system."

"No. She was safe for that time, she probably didn't start getting abused by her kidnappers until she was five or six."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!"

"No, but... you two are like kindred spirits. You went through something similar till Bruce found you, you can relate to her. You can help her get through this part of her life, you don't have to bring her into "our life", but be the best big brother you can be, and it will be enough for her."

"I'll start by doing this." Jason said walking away from the pile of bodies.

An hour later at IHOP.

Jason sat down in their booth and said. "Sorry Skye. I didn't mean to leave like that."

"It's okay. Barbara said that you don't like to hear about other people's pain, especially if you care about them, you feel that it's your fault they got hurt."

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself from other people who might try and hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Can we do it now?"

"Yup, we just have to make a few stops."

Their first stop was the manor, where Jason picked up his twin M1911's, then they went to a gun store where Jason dropped them off for repairs, afterwards they went to a self defense shop where Jason picked out a taser, an extendable baton, and some pepper spray. Their next stop was a knife shop where Jason bought four pocket knives, four sheath knives, four boot knives, and four switch blades.

On their way home they stopped for pizza, and Jason got a call that his guns were ready for pickup.

Jason picked up the guns and took Skye home, where he created a strict training regimen in which he would teach her hand to hand combat and how to use all the defensive weapons he picked out. He wasn't going to let skye end up like that girl in the alley that morning, she would be able to take on any moron who tried to hurt her.

Seven years later.

Ward dragged the target from the van and Coulson saw him drop a second later Before grabbing the targets hair and smashing it into the ground.

"Ward! Why did you do that!?"

"She punched me in the crotch sir."

"That's no reason for..."

"SKYE!!!!!" An unfamiliar voice yelled.


	3. Seven years later

This chapter was beta read by McKennaC

AN: **_this means A character is having a flashback._**

Skye sat in her van. Had it really been five years since Jason's disappearance?

She looked at her laptop. "Yeah, today is the anniversary of his disappearance." Jason had adopted skye when she was seven years old. They had, had two good years before Jason disappeared, and it had been five years since then.

Skye had always blamed S.H.I.E.L.D for Jason disappearing, the day before Jason had adopted her, the day he adopted her, and the day before he disappeared, S.H.I.E.L.D had come to talk to Jason about joining, and each time he had turned them down.

Skye thought back. "**_Skye come with me."_**

**_"Why Jason? What's going on?"_**

**_"It's not safe right now. I'll come back for you when it is."_**

**_Jason pulled a cord on a grandfather clock in the study and it slid aside. Jason picked her up, and walked down the steps._**

**_"Where are we going?"_**

**_"To the safest place I know of."_**

**_"What is this place?" Skye asked a few seconds later._**

**_"It's the bat cave Miss Skye." Alfreds refined voice said in the darkness._**

**_Jason handed Skye to Alfred and said. "What do I always tell you? 'The only way I will ever leave you...'"_**

**_"...is either being dragged away, but putting up one hell of a fight, or if you're dead."_**

**_"That's right. I'll be back for you soon, you'll see."_**

That was the last time Skye saw Jason.

She figured that if S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to screw with other people's lives, then she would make them pay. For starters, S.H.I.E.L.D was interested in a man named Mike Peterson. They would never get him, S.H.I.E.L.D tore families apart. Not on her watch.

Ruthie's skillet Los Angeles.

"Mike Peterson?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Skye Todd, and you're not safe here."

Mike looked at the girl standing in front of him, she couldn't be older than fourteen or fifteen at the most. "Do your parents know your out of school?"

"I'm a hacker, probably the best you'll ever meet. As far as my parents, the state of California, and you are concerned I blew through college at the age of twelve."

"Okaaay." Mike said, not sure how to take that. "Where are your parents?"

"I live with my in-laws while my brother is away."

"Well..."

"Do you want to know information that could save your life, or continue talking about me?"

"Okay, okay, shoot."

"A government agency named S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, they took my brother, and I haven't seen him in five years, do you really want to be taken away from your family?"

"Wait, what? They took your brother?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't take him."

"No, I meant... you don't have to have done anything to feel sympathetic towards a person."

"I haven't felt sympathetic towards anyone in five very long years."

"Then why come to me? If you don't feel sympathy, why warn me."

"I'm not doing it for you. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, and I don't want that happening to your son."

"How did you..."

"Like I said, I'm probably the best hacker you will ever find."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"I don't need anything."

"What about lunch?"

"I'm good." Skye lied, and her stomach confirmed her lie by growling.

"Two specials." Mike called out.

"Two specials coming up." The waitress said.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do."

"No. The least you can do is make sure S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't get to you so you and your son can life a long life together, and not through six inch glass."

"Oh is that what we do?" A tall man asked getting up from the table next to them.

"RUN!" Skye and Mike yelled at the same time.

They got up and ran out opposite doors.

Skye made it back to her van and got ready to go.

"**_I have a surprise for you."_**

**_"What is it."_**

**_"This." Jason said pulling a tarp off of a blue 1983 GMC conversion van._**

**_"This thing?"_**

**_"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"_**

**_"It looks like something a stalker or a hobo would live in."_**

Skye's thoughts were interrupted when her van door was yanked open, and the same man grabbed her non dominant hand and tried pulling her out. So, she did what she was taught.

Ten minutes earlier.

"Our hacker is in there sir." Ward said.

"Apprehend her with extreme caution, we don't know what else she is capable of." Coulson replied.

Ward walked into the restaurant and sat down next to the man named Mike Peterson and their hacker.

"It's the least I can do."

"No. The least you can do is make sure S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't get to you, so you and your son can life a long life together, and not through six inch glass."

"Oh. Is that what we do?" Ward asked getting up.

"RUN!" Mike and the hacker yelled at the same time, before running in opposite directions.

Ward met Coulson outside and said. "She ran sir."

"We know where she went though." Coulson said pointing at a blue 1983 GMC conversion van.

Ward walked up and pulled the door open, startling the girl inside before grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the car.

Coulson saw Ward pull the girl out of the van only to tense up. "What happened ward?"

"She punched me in the crotch sir." Ward said in a pained voice before grabbing the girl by her hair and slamming her face into the pavement.

"SKYE!!!!!" And unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Run Miles! Don't let them get you too. I can take care of myself!" Skye yelled back.

"We don't want him." Ward said. "We want you."

Skye slid her face on the ground cutting her chin and forcing Ward to lose his grip before head butting him causing him to lose balance, giving her enough time to slip into a defensive stance.

Coulson cringed when he saw Skye tear her chin on the pavement to get away from ward, but what really caught his attention was her fighting stance, it reminded him of another person a few years ago.

Ward wiped blood away from his nose and pulled his firearm.

"WARD!" Coulson yelled.

Skye looked unimpressed. "That must be what you use to compensate for lack of loins." She smirked pulling out an extendable baton and a can of pepper spray. "I could tell that you didn't have much down there when I punched you." She hit the gun away and sprayed Ward in the face with the pepper spray before beating him with the baton.

Coulson could only watch on in horror as one of his agents was beaten by a child. He didn't even notice when Skye turned around and started walking towards him with the baton. The thing that snapped Coulson out of his stupor was when Skye started to seise from a taser.

"Stop It Ward!" Coulson snapped when he finally found his tongue.

"He didn't do it." A voice said from the shadows.

"May?"

"Yeah, I know I broke my own rule by coming here, but I think it might have been for the best."

"It was."

"What happened?"

"This was just supposed to be a simple pick up mission, how did it go so wrong so fast?"

"I-if you h-hadn-hadn't taken m-my brother, cough, the-then it wouldn't h- ha-have happened, cough." Skyes broken voice said.

"How..."

"Never mind that Phil!" May snapped. "We have to get her to Simmons."

May picked Skye up and put her in the SUV behind the passenger seat, then helped Phil put Ward in the SUV behind the driver seat. Then waited for Coulson to get in before flooring the pedal.

The bus.

"Simmon's we need you!" Coulson yelled as they ran into the young doctors lab.

"Yes sir." The British woman said coming to meet them. She took one look at Skye and cleared off a table before patting it. "Who did this to her?" She demanded.

Phil went silent for the next few seconds.

"With all due respect sir, if I find out that May or Ward did this, I will become very cross."

"It wasn't meant to go so wrong. We found her, tried to apprehend her, but she just..."

"I defended myself from the people who destroyed my family." Skye said.

"What do you mean?" Simmons asked in a worrisome tone.

"Five years ago, S.H.I.E.L.D took my brother from me. He was all I had, and you guys took him to use for your own selfish rea... cough, cough, cough."

"I need you to leave sir." Simmons said.

Phil left, not sure what else to do.

Fitz came out of the back and saw Skye. "Hello."

Skye ignored him.

"It's not personal." Simmons said. "She thinks that we took her brother five years ago."

"Why?"

"Because. The day before my brother disappeared, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent approached me and my brother and asked him to join up. My brother said that he'd already said no and that you guys better not bother him again. If you guys couldn't have him voluntarily, then you'd take him by force."

"What's your brothers name?" Fitz asked.

"Jason Todd." Skye said defiantly.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other.

"What!" Skye demanded.

"Jason Todd was killed five years ago by a madman."

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!! MY BROTHER IS THE TOUGHEST PERSON ALIVE, HE COULDN'T BE KILLED BY SOME RUN OF THE MILL MADMAN!!!"

"He wasn't." Phil said coming back into the lab. "Your brother was killed by the Joker. A madman who's only purpose is to cause chaos wherever he goes."

"No, that's not true, it's impossible."

Coulson handed Skye a tablet.

Skye watched as Jason walked into a building. The video jumped forward an hour. An hour later a man walked out wearing a purple trench coat and said. "Okay kiddo I have to go, but it was fun right?" He paused for a second. "Well maybe a bit more fun for me than you. I'm just making guesses since your being so quiet. Oh well. Be a good boy, get your homework done, and be in bed by nine. Oh and if you see the big man tell him I said... hello." The Joker began laughing hysterically and left. A few minutes later the building blew up.

Skye threw the tablet and started crying. "It's not true! It's not true, it can't be true."

Simmons hugged Skye tightly who surprisingly returned the hug. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Skye sat quietly as Simmons cleaned her wounds then allowed Simmons to give her a physical, which Fitz and Coulson were kicked out of the lab for.

After she was done Fitz took Skye to a room and Simmons found Coulson.

"Well?"

"It's not good sir. She has signs of abuse, it looks like she was constantly fighting, she has a chest cold, that's why she's coughing, and her spirit is shattered, so she will be as compliant as you want her to be." Simmons said taking her gloves off.

Phil was confused, was Simmons verbally attacking him? "What's wrong?"

"That little girl has just lost everything that is important to her. Her spirit is shattered, she is no better than a puppet on a string now." Simmons huffed and walked away.

Skye's cabin.

Skye was put in a cabin and all of her stuff was there waiting for her. She grabbed her laptop and pulled the SD card from she'd taken from the tablet from her pocket, and plugged it into the SD slot. She watched the video, frame by frame, and saw something on the last few frames, it was a person crawling out of the wreckage.

Jason wasn't dead.

Jason.

"Listen up." Reyes said. "I want the bus, we are going to lure Philip Coulson here, get aboard his precious plane, and take it, by force if necessary."

Jason remembered everything, it was as if a dam had just broken in his mind and he remembered everything from the past five years. He had to find Skye.

Skye.

"Skye." Phil said, knocking lightly on her door.

"What?" She said bitterly.

"Look, I know you don't trust us, but we aren't the bad guys here. Ward told me what you said about us, that's not true, we help people, we don't lock them away and never let their families see them."

"Is that the girl?" Ward asked walking up to Phil.

"Yes."

"Look, we uh, we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry."

"You better hope that my brother never finds out." Skye said.

"Look, your brother is dead, and even if he wasn't, what would he do to me, pepper spray me and beat me with a baton?"

"No, he'd probably pop a cap in your as..."

"We aren't going there." Phil said putting an end to the conversation. "Skye. We don't want to hurt Mike or his family, but he isn't himself, if he gets angry, bad things will happen to innocent people."

Skye didn't say anything.

"What would your brother do in this situation?" Phil asked.

"What situation!" Skye yelled back. "The one where a government agency beats his sister and then drags her off to play some sort of crazy game of good cop, bad cop, or the situation where he gets kidnapped by a government agency? In any case it's the same, he destroys you and everything you stand for."

"Democracy?" Ward asked.

"NO! You guys don't stand for democracy, you guys stand for whoever has the power should use it for their own personal gain."

"That's not true Skye." Coulson said, glad that he didn't have any teenagers.

"Then what do you stand for?"

"We want to make the world a safer place."

"Look Skye, you can badmouth us all you want." Ward chimed in. "But the truth of the matter is, we do a very dangerous job..."

**_"Miss Skye, please listen, what Masters Bruce, Dick, and Jason. As well as Miss Barbara do, it's very dangerous, and we don't need any..."_**

**_"Alfred!"_**

**_"What is it Master Dick?"_**

**_"Please tell me that Jason is here."_**

**_"I'm afraid not sir."_**

**_Dick swore a string of swears that made him add thirty dollars to the swear jar._**

**_"Dick!" Barbara said near tears._**

**_"What?"_**

**_Barbara handed Dick a mask._**

**_"NO!" Dick yelled. "Where is Bruce?"_**

**_"He's still looking for him."_**

**_Dick spun around and punched a punching bag so hard it flew off its chain and into a crevasse._**

"Skye? Skye!" Coulson yelled snapping her out of her thoughts.

"My brother isn't dead. You'll see." Skye said before curling up in the fetal position and started sobbing silently.

Later.

"Well?" May asked.

"She's in denial that her brother is dead." Phil said.

"Do you blame her?"

"No, not really. If her brother is anything like his dad..."

"You know as well as I do that Willis Todd was on the same level as Barton when it came to physical prowess, and almost as smart as Romanov."

"It's a shame that Fury didn't let him go get Jason, he wouldn't be rotting in prison for going against orders."

"Fury had his reasons."

"Yeah you're..."

"Sir." Fitz said interupting them.

We found something related to project centipede.

They met in the lab five minutes later with Skye.

"Skye. You may think that you are protecting Mike Peterson, but in reality you're letting him become this." Phil said turning a computer screen towards her.

Skye saw a room that looked like it had been blown apart. "I don't want Mike to get hurt." She said.

"Then help us, help him." Ward said.

"I'll need my van."

"Why?"

"You need information from my laptop right?"

"Yeah."

"I made it so that if I were ever kidnapped and taken away by some government agency, they couldn't hack my laptop, it requires a location lock to unlock, that location is my van."

"That's brilliant." Fitz said ecstatically.

"I thought so." Skye beamed at him, she liked Fitz and Simmons, they weren't mean like Ward. Phil was okay, and she hadn't seen much of May since the night her and Jason fought in the hospital, so she couldn't really judge her on that, she still hated S.H.I.E.L.D, but if they got her closer to finding Jason, she would stay with them.

Skye's van.

"You live here?" May asked.

"Better than on the street." Skye said.

"What's the difference between living in a van and on the street?"

"A door that can be locked."

May was about to say something when she was hit over the head.

Two minutes ago.

Mike Peterson saw Skye Being lead to her van, probably to kill her and make it look like a robbery gone wrong, not on his watch.

He snuck up behind the lady escorting Skye to her van and hit her over the head before pushing Skye and his son into the van. "Ace this is Skye, Skye this is Ace."

"What's going on?" Skye asked.

"I'm saving you from them." Mike said.

"Mike, you're in Danger."

"I know, so are you. We're going to go to Union Station, and you will help us get away, new identities, the whole nine yards."

"No, I mean that you are in danger, your super powers, they are making you crazy or something."

"I know, that's why we need to get out of here." Mike said as he drove them to Union Station.

On the bus.

"_Coulson." _May's voice came over the radio.

"What happened." Coulson asked. Skye couldn't be causing that much trouble... could she?

_"Skye is gone. Someone hit me from behind, and when the world came into focus, her van was gone_."

"Fitz." Coulson called.

"Yes sir."

"We need to find Skye and Mike Peterson, check every airport, train station, and bus terminal... no pun intended."

"Yes sir." Fitz said, and went to work trying to find Skye.

Skye.

Skye sat in her van as Mike drove them to Union Station. She knew that Coulson was telling the truth and had to help Mike, before he hurt himself. So she did the one thing she knew that could help him. She hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.

**_Skye blinked awake. Wha' happen'?_**

**_"Hey! Make sure that she is awake. That way they know she's alive." A gruff mans voice said._**

**_Someone smacked Skye's face a few times before saying. "Wake up little girl."_**

**_"What happened?" She asked again _**

**_"We kidnapped you in order to get money away from Wayne manor." The man said._**

**_"Shut up man." Another guy said._**

**_"What? She's like what... eight. What is she going to do?" The man who had hit her asked._**

**_"I'm not the one you have to worry about." Skye said defiantly, awake and full of terrified energy._**

**_"Oh yeah?" The man asked. "Well why don't you tell us who we have to worry about."_**

**_"My brother."_**

**_"Jason Todd?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"He's dead little girl."_**

**_"Am I?" A voice from the shadows asked._**

**_"Who's there?" The man in charge asked._**

**_"Jason!" Skye said excitedly._**

**_"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll have you out of here in a few minutes." Jasons voice said bouncing off the walls. "You know the problem with this type of room? The acoustics play with your voices so you don't know where they are coming from."_**

**_"Shut up!" The guy in charge yelled._**

**_"Skye. Close your eyes." Jason said._**

**_Skye closed her eyes and heard the sound of bones breaking._**

Skye was ripped from her memories by Mike dragging her from the van and into the train station.

Elsewhere.

"Your Target is in there." A doctor said.

"There are two children with him." The shooter said.

"They might know something. Leave no witnesses."

The shooter set up his rifle, aimed, had the girl in his crosshairs, went to pull the trigger.

"SHOTS FIRED!" A security guard yelled.

Skye hit the floor and curled into the fetal position so she was as small as possible.

In the confusion a man wearing a red motorcycle helmet made his escape into the shadows.

Ward made his way up a catwalk and saw a man lying on a sniper rifle... without his head.

"_Snipers dead boss."_ Wards voice came through Coulson's earpiece.

Coulson made his way to Mike, Skye, and Ace. "Mr. Peterson."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Phil Coulson with the Strategic. Homeland. Intervention. Enforcement. and Logistics. Division. And I'm here to help."

Ten minutes later.

Mike and Ace were taken one way and Skye went with Coulson and ward.

On the other side of the building.

The doctor tried to make her getaway, but was cut off from her car by a man wearing a red motorcycle helmet.

"And where do you think you're going doctor?" The man asked.

"I'm trying to get away from here. It's to dangerous."

"You mean. You're trying to get away from the scene of the crime."

"Wha..."

The doctors words were cut off as a bullet went through her forehead and out the back of her head.

The Red Hood had found Skye, now was the time to move.


	4. Family reunion

This chapter was beta read by McKennaC

AN: this chapter has some dark moments, and themes. Read with caution.

A group of 15 people had come aboard the bus.

Five of them were supposed to be there, but the other 10 weren't, and Skye's internal paranoia was going off.

Her brother had taught her that if something felt off, then something was wrong, and something was very wrong with this situation.

Skye went to the lab where she had hoped to tell FitzSimmons about it, but they were to busy looking at whatever they had just brought onboard. So she went to Phil.

She looked into his office and saw him talking with the woman who had come aboard. Something about her gave Skye the creeps.

She went to the pilot cabin, but couldn't work the nerve up to knock on the door. May seemed really angry, and while she could take Ward in a fight if she caught him off guard, there was no way she could take May on, they had to call her _the cavalry_ for a reason. Right?

So that left Ward. She didn't like Ward, and she knew he didn't like her ever since she beat him in the alleyway.

She was walking to the den, when she saw someone who looked familiar, but she couldn't get a good look at him because he went into the bathroom.

She made her way into the den, when a black bag was put over her head, and she was hit with the sickly sweet smell of chloroform.

**_"Okay Skye" Jason said. "We are going to practice what to do when you get kidnapped."_**

**_"Will it hurt?" _**

**_"If they hit you in the back of the head, it might. The other option, is using chloroform."_**

**_"What's that?"_**

**_"It's a sickly sweet smelling chemical that's illegal to use."_**

**_"Then why do they use it?"_**

**_"Because, they are bad guys, and bad guys break the rules."_**

**_"Does that make you a bad guy?"_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"You hurt people, and you have a bottle of chloroform."_**

**_"No. I'm not a bad guy. I hurt the bad guys. As for the chloroform, I'm going to teach you how handle getting kidnapped."_**

Skye woke up with her hands zip cuffed behind her back. The grogginess was lifting and her head was clearing, but at the same time, her head was killing her. 'Okay, think Todd, you have been kidnapped, where are you?'

She heard the engines, she was on a plane. 'Keep your eyes closed Todd, don't let them know you're awake yet.'

"Is skye awake yet?" A smooth female British accent asked.

"Hey, Skye?" Ward asked.

Skye didn't budge.

"The poor dear." The British voice, Skye realized it was Simmons. "They must have used to much chloroform."

"Let's get out of here." Fitz said, the anger in his tone evident.

"And do what?" Ward snapped. "We'd get killed. They outnumber us two to one, and only two of us can actually fight."

It was time for Skye to "wake up". "I 'an figh'." She slurred out, the way Jason had taught her.

"Not in that condition you can't." Ward growled.

Suddenly there was the sound of gunshots.

"Who would be stupid enough to fire guns in a moving plane?" Fitz asked.

"Those are M1911's." May said, her weird knowledge of every weapon giving Skye hope.

Skye took the chance and reached into her shirt sleeve and pulled out her switchblade that Jason had bought her all those years ago. She cut through the zip cuffs like a hot knife through cold butter. When she was free, she cut May and Ward free, realizing that they were her best chance at getting out of this alive. Then she moved on to cutting FitzSimmons free.

Once they were all free they started planning to retake the bus.

They had just put the finishing touches on their plan, when the door open and three men came into the cargo bay.

Then they heard it. A slight metallic breathing as a figure in a red motorcycle helmet walked into the cargo bay. His eyes were pure white as if he was infused with some ancient power, and he was armed to the teeth, literally.

He looked at the three soldiers, and they began cowering.

"Who are you?" The first asked.

"Me? I'm the Red Hood. Larry."

'Could it be? Was this Jason?' Skye wondered.

The Red Hood walked up to the trio and one tried to run away.

"Uh, uh, uh, Curly." The Red Hood said as he aimed and shot him in the back of both of his kneecaps.

The one he'd dubbed Larry had also ran, but he ran to the control panel and lowered the ramp.

The Red Hood shot him in the head and he fell out of the bus.

While Larry and Curly had distracted the Red Hood, the other soldier ran to Skye and put her in a chokehold, and used her like a human shield. "Let me go, and she lives." The soldier said.

"No, Moe." The Red Hood said. "You will die."

"How?" Moe said. "You can't do anything to me, otherwise you might kill the girl."

"I never said that I would be the one to kill you." The Red Hood said.

Skye took her switch blade and stabbed Moe in the leg, hoping that she'd hit his femoral artery.

"You stupid b!@ch!" Moe shouted throwing Skye away.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" The Red Hood asked.

Skye knew it, the Red Hood was Jason, he was the only one who ever called her a lady when someone said anything mean to her, even if it was another kid.

**_"Who are you?" A boy asked._**

**_"I'm Skye. Who are you?"_**

**_"I'm Allen, Allen Thompson. Who are you here with?"_**

**_"What do you mean?" Skye asked genuinely confused._**

**_"Are you here with the help?"_**

**_"Help?"_**

**_"Are you with one of the servers?" Allen asked._**

**_"Oh. No, I'm here with my brother?"_**

**_"Whose your brother? Is he a server?"_**

**_"No. My brother is Jason Todd."_**

**_"There is no way in hell that you are Jason Todd's brother you lying b!@ch." Allen said bringing his hand back to smack her._**

**_Skye was used to being hit, not so much since moving in with Jason, at least when Jason got her it had a purpose other than causing pain, he was training her how to defend herself. But Allen had to be at least three or four years older than her, and outweighed her by at least fifty pounds. What was she going to do against that, she had just turned eight today. 'What do I do? What do I do?'_**

**_Allen's hand never hit her. Instead_****_, she heard the sound of his hand making contact with something, but it wasn't her._**

**_"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Jason's voice rang out like a fog horn in the darkness pulling Skye from her thoughts._**

**_"Who are you?" Allen said harshly before realizing who he was talking to._**

**_"I'm Jason Todd. Who are you?"_**

**_"I-I'm A-Allen T-Thompson."_**

**_"Well Allen Thompson, Why are you attacking my sister?" Jason said with steel in his voice._**

**_"What? She can't be your sister." _**

**_"Why not?" Jason asked, his voice as cold as Mr. freeze's frozen heart._**

**_"Because- because. You don't need one. You're to awesome to have a sister."_**

**_Jason glared at Allen with a stare that could have killed if it were possible. "I suggest you find your parents and leave Allen." Jason's voice filled with venom and hatred._**

**_Jason knelt down and dried Skye's eyes that she hadn't noticed had filled with tears, till he had done so, had her blow her nose into his pocket square, picked her up and took her to her room._**

**_The guests who had seen the scene unfold knew it was time to leave, once people started leaving, everyone else began leaving._**

**_When The Thompson's found out what Allen had said, they were furious and made him clean Wayne manor for a month for the jab at both Jason and Skye being "the help." _**

**_He never bothered Skye again._**

"SKYE!" A voice shouted breaking skye out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw the sky, Wait. Something was wrong, what happened?

On the bus, moments earlier.

The Red Hood saw the man throw Skye away. His first reaction was "is that anyway to treat a lady?" He had to let Skye know he was there for her, he'd been dropping hints like crazy since he found her in the cargo bay of the bus.

Then he watched in horror as Skye was sucked out of the bus. "SKYE!" He shouted. He shot Moe in the other leg hitting his femoral artery, he'd be dead in a matter of minutes. He threw a metallic disk at the red car, it had a propulsion system for whatever reason, Phil Coulson May be weird, but his weirdness was going to save Skye. Then he ran off the cargo bay ramp.

As soon as he let gravity take effect, he clamped his arms at his side and curled into a ball letting himself roll so he was facing the ground, and he dove after Skye.

Skye.

'Well, this is it. I'm going to die, I wish- I wish that I could have said goodbye to Jason.' Skye said to herself as she was plummeting to the earth below, but she noticed something. Someone... had just jumped out of the bus.

The figure rolled into a ball and straightened so their head was facing down towards her.

She noticed a hint of red, and she knew who it was. A few seconds later the Red Hood had grabbed her and said. "Hold onto me, and don't let go for any reason, do you understand?"

"Yes!" She shouted up at him.

"ACTIVATE!" The Red Hood yelled.

On the bus.

Phil walked into the cargo bay as Lola shot out, and flew off.

"Who? What? How? Lola." Phil was reduced to babbling by that one act.

As Phil thought about what had happened, he came to a conclusion. Someone had stollen Lola. "Who? Stole? Lola?"

Jason and skye.

Jason was looking at the ground, it was coming up fast. "Come on, come on, come on."

They were getting closer and closer to the ground.

'Well, this is just great. I get back to my sister just to end up getting us both killed.'

No sooner had he said it when a 1962 Chevy corvette flew under them.

Jason landed on the seat, put Skye in the passenger seat, sat in his seat, and hit the breaks.

Had anyone been watching and paying attention, they would have seen a car that was plummeting out of the sky stop in mid fall and start ascending.

"Buckle up Skye." Jason said putting his own seat belt on.

"I'm so glad your not dead." Skye replied buckling her seatbelt.

"We have five years of catching up to do, but let's play it safe and only talk in your room."

"Why?"

"We don't know anything about Phil Coulson or his crew, or team, or whatever he's calling it."

"Okay." Skye said wringing her hands together."

"You can tell me." Jason said.

"Since you've been gone... I've been... kind of... seeing someone."

"Skye? You are only fourteen years old. You aren't old enough to have a boyfriend."

"Why not?" Skye said pushing her lower lip out.

"Because, first of all your body hasn't finished developing yet."

"He seems to think so."

Jason slammed on the breaks. "Have you two been involved?"

"Yes." Skye said sheepishly.

"How old is he?"

"16."

"I'll kill him." Jason said quietly.

Skye recognized that voice. It was the same one he used on Allen Thompson. "He was there when I needed him." Skye said.

"Was he?" Jason asked sternly. "Or was he only interested in you for your..."

"NO! You don't know Miles!" Skye shouted. "He actually cares about me."

"I'll be the judge of that." Jason said.

Skye started crying.

"Skye. I'm only trying to look out for you. I was ripped out of your life when you needed me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. All I want is for you to be safe. If this Miles guy is really a good person then he will say that he actually cares about you, and isn't using you for his own personal gain."

Skye dried her tears and said. "I'm sorry Jason, but I think I might actually like him."

"Do you mean love? Because if you do, I'm sorry to say that a 14 year old girl doesn't truly understand the meaning of love."

"Will you at least meet him without killing him. Please?"

Jason tried to resist. "You know that I can't say no to you."

Skye Hughes him and said. "Thanks. You're the best."

The ride back to the bus was filled with quiet anticipation.

In the bus's cargo bay.

Phil was pacing back and forth, he didn't know what to do or say. He was about to say something when he heard the melodic sound of a 1962 Chevy corvette come flying into the cargo bay. He straightened his tie, crossed his arms, plastered a scowl on his face, and began tapping his foot on the ground.

Jason got out of the corvette and walked around before letting Skye out.

The cargo bay doors closed a few seconds later.

"Uh oh. Phil looks mad." Skye's voice could barely be heard.

"First off." Phil said. "What gave you the right to take Lola? Second, who are you? And third, why did you fire off two pistols in a plane?"

"The answer to your first question is, I did it to save Skye. The answer to your second question is, I am the Red Hood. And the answer to your third question is, you're welcome for saving your crew. Now. Answer one of my questions."

Coulson nodded, giving the Red Hood the okay.

"Lola?" Jason asked.

"What?" Coulson asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Why did you name your car Lola?"

"It's an acronym for Levitating. Over. Land. Automobile." Coulson said.

"Huh. S.H.I.E.L.D and it's acronyms."

"What's wrong with it?" Ward asked.

Jason studied ward carefully for five excruciatingly long minutes before saying. "At least it's not HYDRA."

Wards eyes barely tensed and Jason launched himself at Ward before beating him senseless. "HOW! DARE! YOU! ATTACK! SKYE!!! SHE'S! JUST! A! 14! YEAR! OLD! GIRL!" Jason yelled with each punch.

It took everyone, including Skye, to pull Jason off of Ward.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Phil yelled.

Skye had never seen Phil raise his voice, it was kind of scary.

"You let that Neanderthal hurt Skye." Jason shouted back.

Skye had never seen Jason raise his voice, but she preferred it to Jason's quiet angry voice, because Jason's quiet angry voice could freeze the blood in a persons body.

"Did you just call Ward a Neanderthal?" Fitz asked.

"And if I did?" Jason snapped.

"Well your insult lacks credibility because Neanderthals were bigger than homo sapians, and they were hairier, usually stronger and..."

"Is there a point to all this?"

"Yes. Scientifically your insult is incorrect, Ward is no more a Neanderthal than you are."

"We don't even know who you are." Phil said. "For all we know you're a HYDRA agent waiting to strike when we least expect it."

"How do I know that you five aren't a HYDRA sleeper cell waiting to strike, and either assimilate Skye into your organization or kill her for not joining you?" Jason countered.

"Touché"

"In fact, how do I know that you are really who you say you are? You are a spy, how can I believe anything you say? Why don't I just blow this plane out of the Sky so I can be sure?"

"Well that took an unexpected turn."

May rolled her eyes at Phil and left the room, she didn't know who the Red Hood was, but he wouldn't save Skye just to kill her.

"Simmons. Can you help Ward?" Coulson asked.

The Red Hood picked Ward up and carried him to the medical table. When he put him on the table he whispered. "You know what I can do, leave HYDRA or else I'll end you next time." After he warned Ward, he left the lab and found Skye.

Skye's room.

Jason took his helmet off so Skye could look him in the face.

"It's really you." Skye said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah sis. It's me."

Skye jumped into Jason's embrace and started crying.

Jason held her while she cried and just stood there as support for her.

After Skye stopped crying she said. "What happened to you? I saw you go into a building and you never came out, then it was blown to bits, and I saw you crawl out of it."

"Well. It's hard to explain. I went into the building and was beaten within an inch of my life with a crowbar..."

"WHAT! WHY?" Skye shouted.

"The man who killed me is a madman."

Skye looked up at Jason with tears in her eyes. "Then he blew the building up with you inside."

"Yes. I found an empty crate and climbed inside. That's how I was able to survive."

"You crawled out of the building. Crawled!"

"Yeah. You were the reason."

"What?"

"The one thing I was told when I 'came to' was that I kept saying sky. Now I realize that it was you. You're the reason I'm still alive. You needed me, and so I came back for you."

Skye hugged Jason. "Please don't leave me again."

"I won't." Jason said returning the hug.

A few days later.

Jason had taken the time to learn what had happened to Skye over the last five years, and he told her what happened to him.

Skye had ran away from the manor shortly after Jason had 'died'. She had picked up her computer skills from Barbara in the short two years she lived with Jason, and had learned some gymnastics from both Dick and Barbara in that time as well, but after Jason 'died' it didn't feel right with them. She felt like a burden, a nuisance, and a hindrance, so she left. She was found by a group called Rising Tide, who used her computer skills to 'help' the free world. That's where she met Miles.

Jason on the other hand, was found by Ra's al ghul. His daughter Talia took him under her wing and trained him, but he was no better than a mindless zombie only ever able to utter one syllable "Skye". Fearing that her father would kill Jason, Talia took him to the fabled 'Lazarus pit' where he was thrown in and came out a different person. He was more aggressive, more violent. His humanity was mostly gone, and was replaced by a monster. Talia moulded him into an assassin taking him to places to teach him how to acquire and hone new skills. After he had learned everything he could, he would find out something about the people training him. They all were involved with some kind of child crime. One was involved with human child trafficking, one was a Paedophile, one collected and distributed inappropriate images of children in compromising situations. Whatever the problem he handled it the same. He would kill them ruthlessly. When he was finished with his training. Talia gave him a parting gift. A red motorcycle helmet with a note that said.

_"Jason,_

_ It is time that you face your greatest fear. You have learned everything I can possibly teach you right now. Take what you have learned, and go back to your family._

_Best regards,_

_Talia al ghul"_

Jason didn't remember his family until he met up with Camilla Reyes, and she said Phil Coulson's name, then his memories came back like a floodgate, and he knew he had to find Skye. Now that he found her, he would make sure that she was safe and be there for her till she didn't need him.

Later

The bus had to make a pit stop for refueling and replenishing their supplies. With their free time Jason and Skye decided to visit the rest of the family.

Their first stop was Barbra and Dicks apartment. They knocked on the door, and waited a few minutes.

Dick answered the door, and was completely shocked to not only see skye, but also Jason. "Jason?" Dick asked.

"It's me."

"Skye?"

"Hi Dick."

"Come in."

The two were led into the apartment and to the front room.

"Wait right here while I go get Barbara."

Dick was gone for a few minutes, but came back pushing Barbara in a wheelchair.

"No." Jason said in shock. "Babs. What happened?"

"Please don't call me that." Barbara said closing in on herself.

"What happened Barbara?" Skye asked.

"It happened a year after you left." Dick said, though there was no hatred or malice in his voice. "I was out on patrol when I heard what had happened. My partner and I overheard a 10-52 at Jim's old apartment, Barbara and I were going to have dinner there that night. Unbeknownst to me, Barbara has gone over their early to help fix dinner. My partner and I sped over there as fast as possible, what we saw..." Dick stopped talking.

"What?" Jason asked, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Joker happened." Barbra said.

Jason was thrown back five years to when the Joker had attempted to kill him.

"What he did... it was terrible." Dick said. "I left the force and became a gymnastics teacher."

"What did he do?" Jason said feeling a lump rise in his throat.

"For starters he paralyzed me." Barbara said.

Skye gasped.

"If that was the worst of it, I'd probably still be on the force." Dick said.

"What happened?"

"You know how we had that miscarriage six years ago?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah. You were devastated." Jason said.

"We decided to try again. I was in my second trimester."

Jason had to swallow to keep the bile from rising.

"The Joker then used Barbara's blood to write messages all over the place." Dick said. "When Bruce found out, he was furious. He went to kill him, but Jim told him not to, so he didn't."

"WHAT!" Jason shouted slamming his fists on the coffee table, which surprisingly didn't break.

"This madman is the cause of so much pain and suffering, but Bruce just let him walk?"

"He..." Dick began.

"NO! Look at what he did to you two, look what he did to me! And Bruce just lets him walk."

"You would have given him what he wanted." Barbara said.

Jason and Skye stayed for lunch, but everyone could feel the tension oozing off of Jason.

After lunch Jason took Skye to the bus where he left her with Phil, grabbed his gear, and went to Arkham.

Arkham.

The Joker was in his holding cell, when suddenly he wasn't, he was sitting in a private visitor area.

"What did I do this time bat brains?"

"Batman's not here Joker." Jason spat. "It's just you and me."

Joker took one look at Jason and said. "You know. When I wore that it was classy, less motorcycle fetish and more matre d'."

Jason punched Joker in the face sending him over the table. "This isn't a game. I'm here to do what Batman can't."

"Ask me to the prom?"

Jason took five knives off his person.

"Ooh. Looks like your into that bds..."

Jason stabbed the first knife into jokers hand ripping a cry on pain from the madman. "I may not have a crowbar, but I've got more weapons than any sane person should be aloud to carry." Jason said stabbing a second knife into the Jokers wrist. "I'm going to make you feel every ounce of pain you ever caused anyone. Needless to say, we're going to be here for a while." Jason stabbed two of the remaining knives into the Jokers other hand and wrist. "Oh, and don't worry about us being interrupted, the cameras in here are on a continuous loop of yesterday at this time only the date has been changed. And the guard on duty. He lost his wife and child to you, he's looking the other way."

"You're crazy." The Joker said, true fear entering his eyes and voice for the first time in years.

"No, worse. I'm a one man army with a single mission. Make you suffer."

Jason worked slowly over the next few hours listening to the Joker as he begged for mercy, and sobbed as the pain only intensified as his life was ripped from his body one piece at a time.

Jason looked at the pile of body parts lying in front of him that was once to Joker. He spit on the disgusting heap of appendages, bones, and organs before taking the fire bombs from his jacket pocket and burnt it to ashes. By the time anyone got there to do anything, all the evidence would be burned away.

Later.

Jason as the Red Hood was standing on a rooftop when he heard someone drop behind him. "Bruce."

"Who are you?"

Jason took the red hood mask off and dropped it.

"Jason!" Batman said in shock. "How can you be alive?"

"Skye. She's the reason I'm alive. She's my reason for living."

"Does she know that your also a murderer?"

"I do what I have to."

"And you _had _to slaughter the Joker like a wild animal?"

"YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING! HE NEARLY KILLED ME! AFTER WHAT HE DID TO BARBARA! TO JIM! HELL TO ANYONE HE EVER KILLED! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO GROW THE BALLS AND BACKBONE TO DO WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE! HE WAS A PSYCHOTIC MONSTER WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED A LONG TIME AGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT WHEN YOU REALISED HE WASN'T GOING TO STOP! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM AFTER HE PARALYZED BARBARA! WHY!... WHY!... WHY!!!"

"BECAUSE!... Jim told me not to take vengeance. Because it would be to easy to start killing anyone who crossed me. And because... I thought that there would come a time when he would change."

"Well f#@k you Bruce. Because of your hope for change, you cost me my life, and Barbara the use of her legs. Not to mention that she is so traumatized by what happened that her and Dick won't be having kids anytime soon."

"The next time I see you Jason, I will report you as the one who murdered Joker."

"Then you will be the only one who will hate me for it. Harley left him. She got professional help and become a T.V. Psychiatrist, and no one else seems to care. But think about this. Would you have stopped him eventually, or would you have let him kill to his hearts content?"

With that Jason picked up His helmet, put it on, and jumped off the roof.

Later that night on the bus.

Phil was in his office filling away his report of the day when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

"Phil." A mans voice said.

"Director Fury." Coulson said.

"Congratulations on getting Jason."

"He only came for Skye."

"I don't care if he came for a shave and a haircut. The point is that he's here, working for us."

"He is very good at what he does sir, but what he does isn't very nice."

"Apparently you haven't heard."

"Heard What sir"

"The Joker is dead. They found him an hour ago."

Coulson didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to be glad that the Joker was dead? Was he supposed to be mad at Jason for taking another life? How was Skye going to react.

"I don't want anyone on this plane knowing who killed the Joker. I don't know what set him off, but the last thing we need is Jason going crazy and killing everyone."

"I agree sir."

"See to the necessary details coulson, I'll keep in touch."

With that Fury disappeared into the night.

AN: this chapter incorporates ideas from: The Killing Joke, Batman: Under The Red Hood, and The Batman. Hope it was okay.


	5. Bonding time

_"Take the shot Phil." _Jason's voice said coming over the earpiece.

Phil aimed at Hall, but he wanted to give him another chance.

"_Phil, if you don't take the shot, then I will."_

Phil wanted to take the earpiece out, but if he did, then Jason would shoot Dr. Hall for sure. "Doctor You don't have to do this. We can lock the gravitonium away, and no one will ever be able to use it."

"No. You are just like Quinn; you both want to use it as a weapon."

"_Shoot him Phil."_

Phil needed more time.

**BANG**! *

Dr. Hall fell through the floor, and into the gravitonium.

Phil spun around. "I could have talked him down!"

"_Like I told you. If you didn't take the shot I would."_

"Why?"

"I_ told you. My only goal for being here is to protect Skye. He was a threat; I negated the threat."_

On the bus.

"What is your problem?" Phil asked.

"My problem?" Jason asked.

"Yes, what is your problem?"

"My problem is that you willingly sent a fourteen-year-old girl into enemy territory. I could have gone in with Simmons or May and accomplished the task faster. But no, for whatever reason you allowed Skye to go in."

"She wanted to do this."

Skye's room.

"Why did you ask to go?" Jason asked. "That was dangerous."

"Because, I didn't want to be left out."

"Skye! This isn't a game. This is dangerous."

"You think I don't know that! I lost you for five miserably long years because of your old job."

_**"Master Jason?"**_

_**"Yes Alfred."**_

_**"It would appear that Miss Skye had a nightmare last night, but when she went to find you, you weren't in your room."**_

_**"I wasn't in my room last night, I was out on patrol for Bruce, while he was talking to some big wigs, and Dick and Barbara were in Blüdhaven."**_

_**"Master Jason, you told commissioner Gordon that you would take care of Miss Skye, and right now I'd say that you are doing a piss poor job at that."**_

_**The blades of what Alfred said cut deep.**_

"Skye."

"Yeah." Skye said glumly.

"I haven't put you first since I've been back. I'm always thinking of your safety first, I'm not putting you first. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well it's late, so why don't we do it tomorrow?"

"All right."

The next day.

It was 4:00 am and Jason heard someone come into his room. Slowly he reached for his guns.

"Hey. Jason. You awake?" Skye's voice said in the darkness.

"Skye? You almost got shot."

"You said that today you were going to spend the whole day with me, so I'm starting early."

"Fine, what do you want to do first?"

"I want to spar."

"Fine, go get dressed in workout clothes and meet me in the training room."

Five minutes later.

Jason was in the training room on the bus when Skye walked in.

"No. No. No. Absolutely not!" He said when he saw her attire.

"What's wrong with it?"

"A sports bra and short shorts? Seriously? You see nothing wrong with that."

"No. What's wrong with it?"

"Are you a side of meat?"

"What?"

"If we were to walk outside right now, how many people would I have to gut, disembowel, maim, severally injure, or kill?"

"You know that a lot of that stuff would kill them anyway, right?"

"Don't change the subject. Now go change into something decent."

Skye left and came back five minutes later in a tank top and a pair of sweatpants.

"That's better." Jason said.

"Okay, I want to see how much I have to practice getting to where you are."

"Hate to break it to you sis, but you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Can't you just show me one thing, like a kick?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, I don't want to hurt you."

"I've taken kicks from you before; I can handle it."

"Fine then, block." Jason said before kicking at her.

Skye's arm wasn't even a third of the way up when she saw Jason's ankle next to her eye.

"What was that? You were never this fast the last time We sparred."

"I became stronger, faster, and more agile getting out of Hell."

"Wait. Hell's a real place?"

"Yeah. Hell's a real place."

"What was it like."

Jason had a flashback to kids being forced into long buildings, waiting to be sorted into different areas so they could be sent to sweatshops, if they were lucky, or to be sold into all sorts of slavery.

"It was horrible."

The way that Jason said those three words sent shivers down Skye's spine. "How about I go on the offensive and you go on the defensive?" She asked.

Jason dropped into a defensive stance, Skye threw a series of punches, all of which Jason blocked with ease.

Skye kicked at Jason, who blocked the kick by lowering his arm, and smacking it away.

After an hour of sparring Skye was on the floor drenched with sweat. "H-how are you n-not sweating?"

"Hell is a really hot place." Jason replied. "What do you want to do next?"

"Let's go get breakfast."

An hour later.

Jason had taken a shower, gotten dressed, and had armed himself with his M1911's, two boot knives, his sheath knives, three sets of throwing knives, (one was coated in poison, one was coated in a paralytic, and the third was regular throwing knifes), an extendable baton, three dozen smoke pellets, a dozen tear gas pellets, and two mustard gas pellets, as well as a can of bear spray. And he still had to wait half an hour for Skye to get ready. If it was anyone else, he would have told them that he was going to leave ten minutes after he was ready, but she was his sister, and they weren't in danger. So, he would wait.

When Skye finally came out of her room, she was wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"I don't think so." Jason said.

"What! Why?"

"Do you want to have everyone in the city to look at you like a piece of meat?"

"Fine!" Skye said and went into her room to change.

Five minutes later she came out with a pair of cargo pants, a pair of boots, a charcoal grey shirt, and a white, grey, and red motorcycle jacket. "Is this better?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I wear whatever everyone else is wearing? Besides that, was a cute outfit."

"Because, everyone who wears that type of outfit gets hooked on drugs and becomes a prostitute."

"That's not true."

"Skye. I have seen things in the last five years that would make you want to lock yourself in your room and never come out."

"So, your just being overprotective?"

"This is not overprotective, if you want to see overprotective, I'll show you overprotective."

"What. Are you going to lock me in a convent?"

"I was going to make you wear dresses from the 1600's, and not let you have any technology that wasn't there during the era, but let's go with your idea."

"You are evil."

"No. I'm worse, I'm an overprotective older brother." Jason said ruffling her hair.

"Can we go to breakfast now?" Skye asked blushing.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Skye looked at Jason in confusion. "We... only have the kitchen onboard... don't we?"

"Not if we BASE jump from the bus."

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No. I'm just the kind of guy who will BASE jump from a moving plane."

"Isn't that called skydiving?"

"No, that's whenever you jump off the diving board at the pool."

"Did- did you just make a dad joke?"

"Maybe."

Skye rolled her eyes.

Jason and Skye walked to the cargo bay, where Jason put a metal disk on the control panel.

"What's that for?" Skye asked.

"It's to close the ramp after we leave."

"You know that they are going to know that we left right?"

"What are they going to do? The only one who can even come close to stopping me is May, and she has her demons that she's fighting, so she won't fight me."

"What demons?"

"The reason she's called the cavalry, I don't know all the details, but when she looked at you as a child, I could see that she was fighting demons, also when I said the word cavalry she tensed up slightly, so I know it has something to do with a child, and her nickname."

"How..."

"I trained under the world's greatest detective for a bit."

"Ah."

Jason opened the ramp and when it was lowered, he pulled Skye out with him.

"Close." Jason shouted once they were out of the bus, and the cargo ramp slowly closed.

"So, you brought a parachute, right?" Skye asked.

"Oh, was I supposed to grab a parachute? I thought you grabbed the parachute." Jason said letting fear into his voice.

"WHAT?!" Skye shouted, tears starting to fall.

Jason calmly let gravity carry them down while Skye had a breakdown.

Once they were about a thousand feet from the ground, Jason tapped his boots once, and a bunch of pellets dropped from them.

"What was that?" Skye asked.

"You'll see."

"You are crazy!"

"You're not Wrong."

The duo hit something soft and were thrown a few feet in the air before Jason landed on his feet and caught Skye in his arms bridal style.

"We're... not. Dead?" Skye said in complete shock.

"Do you really think I'd jump out of a moving plane without a way to safely land?"

"You're a dick!"

"No, Dick lives in Blüdhaven with Barbara, I do however have..."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me! I nearly lost control of my bladder thanks to you."

"I brought you a change of clothes if you did."

"You are a complete sshole."

"Do you really think I would let anything happen to you?"

"Not my point. You scared me just then."

"A good 'get the blood pumping scare', or a 'terrifying I think I'm going to puke' scare?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry sis. I guess I'm pretty bad at this whole thing now that I'm back from the dead."

"Look. You may like all the daredevil crap, but I'm not sure I'm ready to jump out of planes yet."

"You know that I'll always be there for you right?"

"I know, but what if you're not? I mean you disappeared for five years."

Jason stood there in silence for a long minute. "I... l... l don't know how to respond to that."

"I don't want to lose you again, and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to lose me."

"If anything happened to you, I would slaughter the guilty party so ruthlessly that..."

"I don't need to know."

Jason looked at Skye for a long minute before finally saying. "Let's go get breakfast."

They walked around the corner and saw an IHOP.

"Is this where you wanted to go?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"This is where you always wanted to go when you were younger."

"Thank you."

They made their way to IHOP and Skye ordered pancakes with whipped cream, peach syrup, and a hot chocolate.

Jason ordered two pancakes with maple syrup, two scrambled eggs, two sausage links, two bacon strips, and a cup of coffee.

After breakfast they made their way downtown.

On their way downtown a man stepped in front of them. "Hey. How about you leave the girl with me, and come back in an hour or so?"

Skye looked at Jason who said. "Here's my counteroffer. You leave us alone and I won't cut off your balls and shove them down your throat?"

The man pulled a gun from his belt and said. "Now I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to leave the girl, and come back in an hour."

"Or what?"

"Do you not see my gun?"

Jason moved so fast that Skye didn't see what had happened. One second the guy was holding a gun in his hand, the next his hand was replaced with a bloody stump.

"AAHHH!" The man yelled in agony. "My hand! What did you do to my hand!"

"Never. Bring a gun to a knife fight." Jason said sheathing the knife. "Now get out of here before I kill you for sure."

The man ran away.

"What just happened?"

"Guy was a perv. So, I cut his hand off."

"I'm surprised that you didn't kill him."

"Oh no, he's dead whether he gets to a doctor in time or not."

"What? Why?"

"The blade has an anti-coagulant on one side of the blade, and a nasty poison coating on the other side."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do you know what he was going to do to you? He was either going to... I can't even talk about it."

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you right now?"

"The five years that I was gone, I saw terrible things happen to children who couldn't do anything, finally I had enough, and ended the existence of anyone who even so much as looked at a child inappropriately."

"You didn't kill Ward."

"That's because Ward is of value right now. As soon as he is no longer of value, I'll end him."

"_Jason are you there?"_ Coulson said in his earpiece.

"Yeah Phil, We're here."

"_I need you guys to get to the nearest airport so we can pick you up."_

"Why?"

"_We're going to Sweden."_

"Fine." Jason said. "Sorry sis but looks like Coulson needs us."

"Why?"

"Don't know, but we are going to Sweden."

Jason walked to an abandoned garage and opened the door. Inside was a sleek black motorcycle.

"Is that yours?"

"Yup. I have a few different hidden caches of stuff I might need around the world."

"I want to drive."

"I'll teach you later. This is a beast; it's been modified to be the fastest bike on the planet."

"So, it's faster that even flash?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask him for a race sometime."

Jason got on, and handed Skye a helmet, and said. "Hold on." Before taking off.

"So. How does Phil know where we are?"

"He probably slipped some tracking nanites into our water or something."

"Is that even legal?"

"I don't know, but next stop, the airport."

They got to the airport and found the bus. It wasn't that hard to find.

"Nice bike." Ward said genuinely.

"Thanks." Jason said. "And before you ask, no, you can't take it out for a spin. I've modified to so that only I can drive it."

Sweden.

Jason found Phil. "So Why are we in Sweden?"

"A thief has been spotted there."

"Stop the effing presses. We are going to catch a thief. Why not just call the Swedish police?"

"Because. Our thief has made quite a few high-stake robberies."

"Like what?"

"Try fifty or so men dressed the exact same, with the exact same briefcase, however, in one of those briefcases there is a cache of diamonds, no one, not even the man holding the diamonds, knows which briefcase had the diamonds. A woman gets on the subway with them, pulls the emergency break, cuts the mans, who has the diamonds, hand off, and leaves with the diamonds. Explain that."

"She's using tech to help her see through stuff. It's probably a contact lens or something. Let me go in and get your diamonds. I'll be in and out in five minutes, seven tops."

"If I send you in, but I don't want any killing."

"Fine. No killing."

Three hours later.

Jason pushed a woman up the busses ramp and handed her to Coulson. She was wearing an eyepatch and was walking with a limp, had a dislocated shoulder, and possibly a bruised shoulder blade.

"What happened to five minutes, seven tops?" Ward asked.

"I..."

"He hunted me down in a sick, twisted game of cat and mouse." The woman said.

"I'll take her to interrogation." Phil said.

"You might want this." Jason said, handing him a box.

"What's this?" Phil said, knot rising in his stomach.

"There is a reason she's wearing an eyepatch."

Everyone in the cargo bay froze.

"Are you telling me that you pulled her eye out!" Phil demanded.

"Relax. It was a fake eye."

Phil opened the box. It was empty except for some wires.

"It May have also been a kill switch." Jason said.

"Get out of my sight." Phil said disgusted.

Jason went to his room and shut the door.

Interrogation.

"Akela." Phil said shocked.

"I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Why wouldn't I? I trained you."

Akela was quiet for a while.

"Why are you stealing?"

"It's not like it's my choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Until that guy pulled my eye out. I was constantly under threat of having my head blown off."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was told to steal stuff or die."

"Who told you to steal?"

"My handler."

"We will find him and make him stop."

"He's only a small part of it. He reports to someone, who reports to someone, who reports to someone called the clairvoyant."

"So, if we want to stop your handler, we have to stop the clairvoyant?"

"Yeah."

Jason's room.

"Jason?" Skye asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would meet my boyfriend and give him your blessing to date me."

"Why are you asking me this now? Haven't you guys been dating for years now?"

"That was when I thought you were dead. Now that you are alive. I thought I'd do this the right way."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then let's go meet him."

Skye hugged Jason with all of her strength. "Thank you."

'Don't thank me yet.' Jason thought.

Later that day.

"Akela says that she has a handler." Coulson said.

"Okay." Jason asked. "And?"

"He works for a man called the clairvoyant."

"There is no such thing as clairvoyants. They are only people who say they have power to get respect or admiration."

"We don't rule anything out." Phil said.

"Whatever."

"I'm going to meet her handler."

"Do you want backup?"

"No. The last thing we need is for them to see you and run."

"What are our orders sir?" Ward asked.

"Her handler saw Jason, so he knows that Akela is a lost cause. We don't want to spook him, so I'll go in alone. You wait here and wait for me."

"Yes sir." Ward said.

After Phil left Jason grabbed Ward and said. "We're sparring."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Jason said.

Ward punched at Jason's face.

Jason dodged, grabbed Wards arm, and flipped him. "Now. Let's talk about Hydra."

Phil.

Phil walked up to a man. He was dressed in a brown Swede jacket. As soon as he saw Phil, he said. "You shouldn't have come." His eye went from its natural color to blood red.

Phil closed his eyes and wondered if Jason was right.

When he got back to the bus, he saw Jason with an ice pack on a black eye, and Ward looked like he had been beaten within an inch of his life.

"Does anyone want to explain why Ward looks like he just lost a fight with a blender?" Phil asked exasperated.

"We had a sparring match sir."

"By sparring I'm going to assume that you mean you beat him senseless."

"You would be correct sir."

"Why?"

"Because I still have pent up aggression for what he did to Skye."

Phil went completely red faced. "I..."

"Yes." Jason said.

"I need to calm down, before I yell at you." With that Phil left.

Jason got up and grabbed Ward by the shoulder. "Cut all ties you have with Hydra. Otherwise I'll kill you next time."

Jason went to Skye's room.

Skye's room.

Skye heard a knock on her door and closed her computer. "Come in."

Jason opened the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No."

"I wanted to talk about you and Miles."

"Okay. What about?"

"Did he ever force you to do anything that you didn't want to do?"

"No. On my 14th Birthday we tried some stuff, and that was it. It was 100 percent consensual."

Jason sighed. "Skye. That was incredibly dangerous."

"Why? We used protection."

"Protection only works about 50 percent of the time."

"What's the difference between me and Miles doing it, and you and some blond bimbo off the street!"

Jason was quiet for a long time. When he looked up Skye no longer saw her brother, but something else.

"When I was gone for those five years. I saw things that still haunt me. I didn't pick up women off the street before, but now seeing women on the street like that makes me sick."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, but to answer your question. When I had a girlfriend and we would get intimate. She was on birth control as a second source of protection.

"So, if I were to use birth control..."

"No. Not until you're at least 18."

Skye's phone beeped announcing a text. She looked at it and blushed.

Jason took her phone and nearly crushed it in his hand. He sent a text.

Skye read it.

**Hey asshole. If you send anymore pictures like this to my little sister and I'll hunt you down and cut your dick off, you scum bag. ~ Skye's pissed off older brother.**

Skye added.

**S- Hey Miles. That actually was my older brother, and he wasn't joking. Also, he wants to meet you.**

**M- Holy sh!t!**

**S- yeah. So, when do you want to meet?**

**M- first. Tell your brother I'm sorry. Second. How about next Tuesday so I can make a formal apology.**

**S- just so you know. If you're not there. My brother will most likely hunt you down.**

**M- I'm F cked aren't I?"**

**S- he knows about that night.**

**M- YOU TOLD HIM! **

**S- Yes, but it wouldn't matter. He would have figured it out eventually.**

**M- I'm dead, aren't I?**

**S- Try and make a better second impression, and he won't kill you.**

**M- That's really specific.**

"Skye. Let him go. We still have a bit of the day, and I figured that we could spend the rest of the day in Sweden."

"Okay."

**S- got to go Miles. **

**M- bye.**

Skye went over to Jason and said. "Miles says that he is sorry."

"Was that the first time he's ever sent a picture like that before?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever sent him pictures like that before?"

"I'm literally the wrong gender to send those type or pictures."

"Are you deflecting?"

"No to both."

"Good. Now let's go do some sightseeing."

AN: first off. Sorry it's taken so long with this chapter. While I did say that I will follow Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D I will be using bits of certain episodes, and more of other episodes. It will just be based on how I can work with both universes. Also, Jason will take over certain things that certain characters will do. Like how he took the shot for Phil, or how he went to track down Akela. He will do things, so Skye stays as safe as possible. Eventually it will backfire on him. Jason knows that Ward is Hydra and doesn't want him around Skye for that reason. He hasn't told Coulson yet because as he said Ward is still useful. Jason will be very violent in this fic. If you know about the comic book series "Red Hood: the lost days." That's the comic book series I took Jason's five years missing from. He learned a lot of skills and became very dangerous. Jason just wants to make sure that Miles will be a good influence in Skye's life.


	6. Meeting Miles

Jason walked into the den area of the Bus and saw Skye playing Battleship with Ward. It seemed like the beating he'd given Ward had payed off.

He watched for a while until he heard Ward say. "You sank my battleship."

He almost laughed when he saw Skye gloating about how she had beaten Ward.

His excitement was cut off when he heard the computer beep with an alert. They made their way to the war room and stood at the holographic table. They were talking about some street magician who was also a pyrotechnic, Jason wasn't really paying attention. Then the guy on the other end said. "The Rising Tide", and everyone looked at Skye.

Five minutes later Phil, Ward, Skye, and Jason were in Phil's office.

"I didn't do this." Skye defended.

"No one is saying you did." Ward countered.

"Yeah, but I can see it in your faces. All but Jason's because he is always masking his emotions, and I know he believes me."

"Yeah." Jason said. "I believe you, but they don't. So, you need to make them believe you."

"There are hundreds, if not thousands of Rising Tide hacktivists out there. I'm not the only one."

"Then we need to find out who leaked the information about Mr. Chan. The longer he is missing the less likely we will find him."

"I'll help." Jason said.

"How are you going to help?" Skye asked. "Last I checked..."

"Dear diary pages 35, 56, and 99."

Skye looked horrified. "You read my diary?"

"Kind of, sort of, maybe, yes." Jason said.

"Why?"

"Why did you lock it under four layers of encryption?"

"This discussion is far from over." Skye stalked out of Phil's office with Jason right behind her.

"Wow." Phil said. "Imagine having that family drama."

"Who puts four layers of encryption on a diary sir?" Ward asked.

"It must be a hacker girl thing."

The two men followed Skye and Jason to the war room where they were talking in hacker speak.

"Done." Skye said. "We found the guy."

"His name is Miles Lydon, and he just so happens to be Skye's boyfriend. I guess we are going to talk to him before Tuesday."

"Looks like we are going to Austin Texas." Phil said.

Austin Texas.

The bus landed at the Austin international airport, and unloaded Jason's bike and two SUV's. One SUV had Ward and FitsSimmons while the other SUV had May and Phil.

Jason took Skye to the Café where Miles had been when he ruined Mr. Chans life, and drove off so as not to look suspicious. "I'll be here at 4:00 to pick you up." He said making it look like he was just a concerned brother. "Text or call..."

"Yeah, yeah. Text or call you if blah, blah, blah. See you later." Skye said making it look like she was the annoyed younger sister.

With that Jason drove around the corner where he met with Ward.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So." Ward said.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"Did they think it was a good idea to put us together?"

"I asked them to put us together."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see my sister get hurt. So, if you put her in danger, I don't care if she gets a hangnail on your watch, I'll play 'let's see how long I can hold you outside the Bus until my strength fails.' Am I understood?"

_"I don't think that's a real game." _Skye's voice came over the earpiece.

"Seconded." Ward agreed.

_"Uh. Guys. We found Miles, and it looks like he doesn't want to be found."_

They saw Miles run past them. Jason threw a small tracker on him and grabbed hold of Ward when he tried to chase him.

"What are you doing!" Ward snapped.

Jason jammed their earpieces and said. "I slipped a tracker on him. So, we "lose him." Then we follow the signal to where he is."

"Why?"

"I think that Skye is covering Miles."

"What! Why?"

"I've seen this before. Someone tells someone else what they want to hear."

"Like this Miles guy telling Skye that he would do anything for her, just to use her for his own selfish needs."

"Right. So, we lose him, and then follow him back to wherever he is and then we grab him."

"Okay."

Jason turned their earpieces back on. "We see Miles. We are following him."

They chased Miles for five minutes before ducking into a bar.

"We lost him sir." Ward said.

"Meet back at the Café."

"You've got it sir."

They made their way back to the Café, only to find that Skye was gone.

"So, you were right." Ward said.

"About what?" Simmons asked.

"Skye is helping Miles." Jason said. "But don't take it out on her. I think that Miles is a predator. I think he makes himself look younger to get younger girls to fall for him."

"What are you going to do to him?" May asked.

"If he is a predator. I'll make him see the error of his ways."

Miles Lydon.

Miles opened the door to his house to see Skye. "I'm so glad to see you. It's been to long since we've seen each other."

Skye walked in and kissed Miles. "I want you."

The two walked into the bedroom.

Half an hour later.

Skye opened the door to see Jason standing in the doorway with his Red Hood motorcycle helmet on. "Um. Hi Jason." She gulped.

"Holy shit." Miles jumped out of his skin. "Dude I had..."

Miles was cut off as a hollow point bullet tore up his kneecap. He shrieked in pain as the hollow point of the bullet tore into his kneecap and shattered it.

"Shut up scumbag." Jason's voice sounded cold as steel. "Why don't you tell Skye just how old you really are, and how many other girls you are seeing besides her."

"Really?" Phil asked. "You are going to just skim over the age difference, and the fact..."

"What is going on?" Skye asked.

"Why not ask Miles Lydon. 18 years old and sleeping with at least six other girls who are all minors." Ward said.

Skye looked around in shock. "What. Miles. Is that true?"

"No. Babe, listen to me. They are lying. It's just you." Miles said in a pained voice.

"You still have one more kneecap." Jason reminded him.

Skye grabbed the boot knife from her boot and pointed it at Miles. "Tell me the truth or I'll cut your tongue out!"

"It's true!" Miles whimpered. "I'm 18 years old, I lied to you by saying I was 16 going on 17 instead of 18 going on 19 because you are just so hot, and I couldn't pass up the chance to sleep with you."

"What else?" Jason asked pulling the hammer back on his M1911.

"And I am currently sleeping with a different girl every night. I was supposed to go meet Ella at 7:30 tonight."

"I don't think you're making it." Jason said before grabbing Miles by the hair and dragging him out of the house.

On the Bus.

Miles sat in the cage staring at his reflection in the mirror. The one called Simmons had to put him to sleep to dig the hollow point bullet out of his kneecap. He wasn't going to be able to walk around like he used to.

On the other side of the glass, a fuming Skye watched Miles. "Why didn't you tell me?" She glared at Jason.

"Would you have believed me if I told you?"

"Yes. Maybe. No. I guess not."

"I didn't want it to be true. I wanted Miles to be the perfect guy for you, but I knew that unless you heard it from his mouth. Then you wouldn't have believed it."

Skye let her head fall into Jason's chest. "Why are guys such assholes?"

"Because we are sexist pigs who are only interested in getting what we want."

"That was rhetorical." Skye's muffled voice came from her face pressed up against his chest.

"I know but hearing it from a guy makes it true."

"I hate him so much."

"I could neuter him for you."

Skye laughed a watery laugh.

"I mean it. Give the word and he will not be contributing to the gene pool... ever."

"Let's not and say we did." Phil said coming up to them. "We need him to talk, and he can't talk if he's screaming in pain or passed out from pain and blood loss."

"I'd cauterize the wound." Jason said.

"I'm not sure if you're joking or not, and it's kind of terrifying."

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." Skye said wiggling her fingers at Phil.

"I'm going to go talk to him now." Phil said walking into the cage.

Ward came back a few minutes later. "We could use some hackers to help crack this guy's life."

"You still want me to help?" Skye asked.

"Yeah." Ward said. "That guy was using you to reach his own perverted ends. He used you. So, we don't blame you."

"Let's go." Jason said. "Ripping this guy's life apart is just what you need."

They went into the War room and began destroying Miles life.

In the cage.

Phil wasn't having any luck. Miles kept spouting propaganda about how S.H.I.E.L.D was denying him his freedom of speech, and how he was the true champion of the world not them. "You do know that she isn't watching right?"

"What?"

"Skye. She's not watching. How can you expect her to when you lied to her?"

"I didn't lie to her."

"Then what do you call what you did?"

"I told her that I loved her, and I do."

"Along with six other minors who are getting calls as we speak telling them that you are not who you say you are. They are also being sent pictures of you and the other girls. How do you like that?"

Miles went white as a ghost.

There was a knock on the door before Jason walked in with a tablet and showed it to Phil.

"Nigel Lyndon." Phil said.

"How do you know that name?" Miles asked in a hushed whisper.

"I know how to dig." Jason said. "Skye was able to get all the information after I broke through your encryption."

"How did you break through my encryptions?"

"You only had seven layers of encryption. The most I've had to break through was ten. With Skye's help I broke through faster than normal."

Miles looked at Jason in horror.

"Yeah. So, you might as well tell us everything because we know everything about you. You have a few hours before we get to Hong Kong."

"Thanks." Phil said.

"Don't mention it. Do you want me to sit with him?"

"Not if I want him alive by the time, we get to Hong Kong I don't."

There was a knock from outside.

Phil opened the door and a pissed off Skye ran in and punched Miles in the face. "You piece of shit! You sold him out."

Jason picked Skye up and pulled her away from Miles. "What's going on?"

"He sold information! He made four deposits into the bank that equaled one million dollars! He sold Chan out!"

Jason put Skye down and grabbed one of his knives. "You have some explaining to do before I start cutting pieces of you off."

"Look. I did my research. This girl in this flower dress came up to me and offered me money to crack the Chinese S.H.I.E.L.D feed. It was a million dollars. I would have been crazy to say no to that."

"You're dead!" Skye yelled jumping at him. "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to."

"I'm half tempted to let her." Jason said.

"If you weren't an asset right now, I might let her." Phil added.

"Look..." Miles began.

"NO! You look. I joined the Rising Tide so I could make a difference. I didn't do it for money, I did it so I could feel like I was making the world a safer place. You can take all of your propaganda bullshit and shove it up your ass." Skye said stalking out of the room.

"Look. I did my research into the company that she worked for. It was some ecological research firm or something."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"It has something to do with Centipedes. What's more harmless than that."

Phil looked up at Jason.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"We have to get to Hong Kong ten minutes ago."

Jason and Phil ran out of the cage and to the War room.

"They are trying to turn Mr. Chan into a weapon like they did to Mike Peterson." Phil announced.

"That's not good." Fitz said.

"Right. We need to get to Hong Kong now."

"Here's a thought." Simmons said. "Since he's a pyrokinetic there is a possibility that they are going to use his genetics to keep their test subjects from..."

Fitz made an explosion sound with his mouth and moved his hands outward simulating an explosion.

"...that." Simmons finished.

"If Mr. Chan is a lab rat, we need to get to him before the experiment is over."

Hong Kong.

Everyone was gearing up to storm a maintenance building.

Jason made sure that he had his M1911's, sheath knives, boot knives, pellets, throwing knives, and he pulled a box from his shelf and opened it.

"What is that?" Skye asked.

"They're souvenirs from my time in hell." Jason said.

"It's a Katana and a crowbar." Skye said unimpressed.

"This is the Crowbar that was used to kill me."

"Gross. Why would you keep it?"

"It's a reminder."

"Then what's the Katana for?"

"I was given that when I trained to become an assassin."

"Wait. You're an assassin?"

"I have been trained to be an assassin."

"So, you can kill people?"

"Yes."

"No. I mean that you aren't joking when you talk about killing people."

"No. I'm not joking."

"That's crazy."

"Yeah, and no. You can't come with us."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe in there."

"You don't know that."

"They have a guy who can shoot fire from his hands. I'm not letting you anywhere near that guy."

"So, you're going to leave me on the bus with the guy who beat me, and the old guy who has a crush on me?"

"Phil doesn't have a crush on you."

Skye gagged. "Did you say that on purpose?"

"I don't know. How many times did you and Miles bang?"

"Whenever we had the chance. I feel different knowing that he's older than me."

"Do you mean that he's 18 and you're going to be 15 soon? That's called statutory..."

"I get it, and yes. When he was just a year older than me that was fine, and him being three years older shouldn't be a problem, but I'm a minor, and he's not. It makes me feel... I don't know."

"Used?"

"Yeah."

"Just think. There are kids younger than you out there who don't have a say in the matter. They are sold into slavery where they are forced to sleep with people who are old enough to be their parents or grandparents and do acts that no child should ever have to do. Some of them die because of starvation or dehydration. Then there are the unlucky ones who are sold to people who buy them for the express purpose of seeing them die when their body gives out due to the pain..."

"Stop it!" Skye yelled. "Why would you tell me that!"

"Because I need you to see that the world is not a good place. It may have a good screensaver, but deep in the underbelly it's evil. You had the ability to give consent. That's the only reason Miles is still breathing."

Jason put the box away and walked out. He met Phil and May outside. "Where do you want me?"

"Don't you want to stay with Skye?" Phil asked.

"I want to make sure that she is safe. If Wars is watching Skye, I know she's safe because Ward knows that I'll kill him if anything happens to Skye. So, I can put all my effort into killing Chan."

"He was seduced by the people in there. It's not his fault."

"Then I'll kill the people in charge."

They made their way to the roof and into the building. Once they were in, they made their way to a lab.

Phil grabbed a device. "I love these things." Put it on the wall, pressed the button, and it blew the lock apart.

Once inside they found Mr. Chan strapped to a table.

"We're going to get you out." Phil said. "Look around for whatever we can to bring them down. Agent Kwan." Phil turned to look at Agent Kwan who had a hole in his chest. "Mr. Chan! What have you done?"

Jason pointed his M1911 at Chan and pulled the trigger.

Chan created a wall of fire and protected himself from the Bullet.

"Oh shit." Jason said.

"Chan Ho Yin was weak, but Scorch is strong."

"Crap." Phil and Jason said in unison. "They gave him a name."

Jason threw pellets creating a smokescreen.

The doors to the lab opened and they ran out. In the hallway they were met by Skye. "Miss me?"

"That was incredibly dangerous." Jason scolded.

"But you'd be dead without me."

"That's not the point. Let's go."

They were on their way out when they heard Chan. "You can't escape scorch." And he threw a fireball at Skye.

Jason jumped in front of Skye and used his body as a shield. The fire tore through his armor melting it to his flesh. He locked the pain behind a mental barrier and grabbed three throwing knives. He threw them along with a handful of pellets.

"You can't stop..." Chan called out.

There were three gunshots and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Jason picked Skye up and ran outside with the rest of the team.

Once outside they waited for a special S.H.I.E.L.D group to come and retrieve Mr. Chan's body. With the body retrieved they could leave. They got onto the Bus and were ready to leave when Jason passed out in the cargo bay.

Hours later.

When Jason woke up, he was lying on his stomach. "What happened?"

"That is what I want to know." A Female British voice said. "When you fainted, your armor had been melted to your back, and your flesh had been burned down to the bone and frankly I'm not sure what to make of it. By all accounts you should be dead. Why aren't you dead?"

"It's nice to see you too." Jason said.

"That came out wrong didn't it?"

"A little bit. Yeah."

"Sorry. I'm just so confused. In the last few hours I have watched your burns heal slowly without the use of... well... anything."

"I have a healing factor. It's not massive or anything, but it keeps me alive."

"I'm aware of that. I did a series of tests and found that you have broken nearly every bone in your body at least once, your body has created antibodies for... well... everything currently known. As far as I can tell your senses have been heightened, nearly thirty percent of your body is covered in scar tissue, and you act as if you are 10 years younger at least."

"Is that all?"

"Also, you pain tolerance is very high."

"Yeah. Being beaten to death with a crowbar tends to do that to a person."

"Wait. What?"

"You heard me. Now where is everyone?"

"We let Miles go and Skye is in her cabin waiting for you so you two can go talk to Agent Coulson."

"Where's my clothes?"

Simmons handed Jason a bag with his pants, and boots in it.

Jason got dressed in his pants and boots before walking to his cabin to grab a shirt. He didn't notice Simmons blushing at him. When he got back to his cabin, he grabbed a charcoal grey shirt and pulled it on before walking to Skye's cabin.

Skye.

Skye was distracting herself from worrying about Jason by searching online. She was close to finding more information when she heard a knock on her door. She set her laptop aside and opened the door. "Jason!" She yelled when she saw who it was and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Hey kiddo." Jason said ruffling her hair. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better now that you're awake."

"That's good. Let's go see what Phil wants."

They headed up to Phil's office. When they got there Phil said. "Close the door."

Jason closed the door, and Skye sat down.

"You've been hiding something ever since you came aboard the Bus." Phil said sternly looking at Skye. "And It put everyone in danger here. You have been lying about something."

"HEY!" Jason yelled reaching for a knife that wasn't there.

"We put your gear in the side bags on your bike." Phil said. "And the only reason you are in here is because you are Skye's legal guardian."

"What makes you think that Skye is hiding anything? You're the ones who let Miles go with a slap on the wrist."

"We did no such thing." Phil said tossing him a box. "We put one of these on him. We know exactly where he is, and he can't use electronics without our say so."

"Then what is this about?"

"I think that Skye is hiding something."

"What makes you think Skye is hiding anything!" Jason yelled.

"Because I am." Skye said.

"What?" Jason asked.

Skye pulled out a memory chip. "Ever since Jason disappeared five years ago. I started looking into my past. This is everything that I found out about my past."

Phil looked at chip before he plugged it into his computer. There were bits of information on it."

"That is everything I know about me. My life is on that chip, and it leads to a redacted file."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D redacted it!" Jason snarled. "What do you know about this Phil."

"Nothing. I'm not the one who redacted the file."

"Then I suggest you find out everything you can about it. Before I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I will tear S.H.I.E.L.D apart to find the information for Skye. If she wants to know who her Biological parents are. Then I'll help her."

"By hacking S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"If I have to."

Phil handed Skye a box. "Until we know that you aren't. Threat you need to wear this."

"Like hell she will." Jason said reaching for the box.

Skye opened the box and saw a bracelet. She put it on.

"What are you doing?"

"If I have to wear this to prove that I am not a threat then I will."

Jason glared at Phil. "You have 48 hours to find anything about Skye's parents before I start my search and trust me when I say that. I will be thorough."

"What do you mean by that?" Phil and Skye asked in unison.

"I mean that whatever I find about Skye's parents, no matter how much it hurts S.H.I.E.L.D, I will give it to Skye."

"Does this mean that you need one of these too" Phil asked holding up the box.

"Do you want to wake up tomorrow morning?"

"Are you threatening a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?"

"You do realize that there is nothing you can do to stop me. Right?"

"Jason." Skye snapped. "Wearing the bracelet is my choice. Thank you for trying to find out about my parents, but now that I have you back it's not like I need to find them anymore. If Phil helps me find them then I will be happy to find out what happened, but if I don't, then I don't care. Because as far as I'm concerned you are my family." She ran up and hugged Jason.

Jason put his arm over Skye's shoulder, and they walked out.

Meanwhile. In Hong Kong.

Miles was sitting at the docks not knowing what to do when a man came up to him.

"I heard that S.H.I.E.L.D gave you a tough time son."

"Yeah, but there's not much I can do about it, is there?"

"That's where you're wrong son. If you come with me then I can show you how to get your life back."

"How?"

"You have one minute to decide." The man held his hand out to Miles.

AN: so a few things changed in this chapter. I didn't follow Chan Ho Yin's story because I happened the same as the show except for his death. I changed Miles character because I want to make a big change to the story later on. You probably can guess what I'm doing though. I wanted to show Jason and Skye having the dialogue they do throughout the chapter. Some of it might be uncomfortable, that was intentional because I wanted to have Skye realize what Jason does. The world is messed up. Also I am sneaking in hints to the Red Hood: Outlaw comic series with the Katana and Crowbar. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and are enjoying the fic so far.


	7. FZZT Part 1

AN: This chapter contains mild language as well as thematic elements, and some disturbing content. Viewer discretion advised.

Skye woke up when something pounded against the wall between her and Jason's rooms. She got up and walked to Jason's room. She knocked. "Jason?"

There was silence for a few seconds, then she heard Jason yell. "NO! NO! DON'T DO IT! STOP! EGON STOP!"

Skye opened Jason's door and saw that Jason was thrashing on his bunk. His blanket and chest were slick with sweat. "JASON!" She shouted cupping her hands over her mouth to make it sound louder. "JASON! WAKE UP!"

"What's going on?" Phil asked coming out of his bunk.

"It's Jason. He won't wake up and he's thrashing around."

"Simmons!" Phil snapped. "Simmons, we need you."

The young British woman came out of her bunk "what's going on?"

"It's Jason." Skye said with tears in her eyes. "Please help him."

"Don't touch him yet!" Ward yelled. Coming from his room. "He's suffering from a PTSD induced dream. If you try and wake him up now, he might break your arm, or worse. Kill you."

"Then what do we do?" Skye asked as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"We can't do anything until he calms down. Trust me. I've seen this before."

Skye sat in Jason's doorway and began humming a song from a long time ago.

_**"Jason." Skye said with tears streaming down her cheeks."**_

_**"What is? What's wrong?" Jason said jolting out of bed.**_

_**"I had a bad dream."**_

_**"Oh. I'm sorry. Come here."**_

_**Skye ran over to Jason's bed and jumped onto it.**_

_**"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"**_

_**Skye whimpered and snuggled close to Jason's side.**_

_**"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me."**_

_**Skye started crying again.**_

_**"Hey. Don't worry. I'm here."**_

_**'I'm here. You don't have to worry'**_

_**'I won't let anything bad happen'**_

_**'To you.'**_

_**'I'll be here. For you.'**_

_**'I can't make it all better,'**_

_**'But. I can try.'**_

_**'Just let me try.'**_

_**'I'll keep you safe.'**_

_**'I'll do whatever I have to.'**_

_**'To keep you safe.'**_

_**'And secure.'**_

_**'I can help you fight.'**_

_**'The darkness.'**_

_**'I can keep you safe.'**_

_**'From the darkness.'**_

_**'Little sister.'**_

_**'You don't have to be afraid.'**_

_**'I will keep you safe.'**_

_**'From the darkness.'**_

_**Jason looked down at Skye. She was asleep. "Good night sis." He said before rolling over and going back to sleep.**_

Skye didn't remember all the words, but she remembered the tune. She could hum it.

Phil, Ward, and Simmons watched in amazement as Skye sat down in Jason's room and began humming a tune that sounded like a lullaby, and to their shock. He was calming down.

"What was that?" Phil asked.

"It was a lullaby that Jason used to sing to me when I was younger, and I would get scared. I tried looking it up once, but I couldn't find it. I think he made it up."

"Jason?" Ward asked. "The Red Hood? Made up a lullaby?"

"He was just Jason when he made it up."

"It's lovely." Simmons said.

"Like I said. I don't know the words, but I remember the tune."

They heard shallow, shaking breaths.

Sky's looked over. "Jason!" She yelled.

"J-just giv-give me a m-minute." Jason said.

Skye watched in horror as her brother tried to regain his strength.

Jason took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor with a wet splat. He grabbed a towel and tried to dry his face and torso. After a few minutes he dropped it on the floor with a second watery splat. He grabbed a hoodie and put it on before heading out of his room.

"Simmons?" Phil asked. "What the hell was that?"

"Well sir. It's just as Ward said. Jason was suffering from a PTSD induced nightmare. Whatever it was must have been horrible."

"Jason did say that he spent time in hell." Skye said.

"Hell is a term often used as a synonym for war." Ward said. "I don't buy it though. War is worse than hell."

"How do you figure?" Phil asked.

"Only the damned go to hell sir." Ward explained. "Innocent people die in war." Ward said as he turned to watch Jason leave.

In the lab.

Jason cleared off a table and grabbed three of the Kevlar vests that were in the Bus's armory. He also found other materials around the lab.

"Hey!" Fitz yelled startling Jason.

Jason threw a titanium rod at Fitz hitting the wall an inch from his face.

Fitz backed away from the lab and ran away.

'Damn it!' Jason swore under his breath. He grabbed the titanium rod and began designing a new suit of armor.

The rest of the group.

"Guys." Fitz said. "Jason. He's in the lab, and he's making something. He has titanium rods and Kevlar vests."

"He's probably designing a new suit of armor." Skye said. "He does that when he's stressed."

"Why is he stressed?"

"PTSD." Simmons said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What can we do to help?"

"He needs to keep busy. So, if you can help him design some new armor." Skye suggested.

"Okay. I don't know how to make armor, but I can give him ideas for how to improve it."

"Also, if you can help him with security features."

"Like what?"

"If he gets knocked out and someone who isn't allowed near him, it will protect him."

"Oh. I can do that."

"Great."

While Fitz made his way back to the lab. Everyone else began talking about what they had just seen.

In the lab.

Fitz knocked on the wall of the lab. "Do you need help with your gear?"

"Thanks Fitz. I'd like some help."

Fitz could hear Jason breathing heavily, and he was sweating profusely. "Are you all right?"

"No Fitz! I'm not all right! I'll be better once I get my gear fixed! Do we have something that can smelt titanium or maybe even something to make it flat?"

"Not on board, but we do have some titanium sheets."

"Do you have something to cut them with?"

"Yeah. A high-density laser. It should be able to cut through them in a few minutes."

"How about something to shape them?"

"They are an eighth of an inch thick, so you should be able to mold it to whatever you need."

"Grab them. Then can you start working on these?" Jason asked handing Fitz a piece of paper.

Fitz looked it over and said. "Do you really want all seven of them?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I can try, but we might only be able to make two or three of them with the supplies we have."

"Check the side bags on my bike. There should be some stuff in there you can use."

Fitz grabbed them titanium sheets that Jason asked for before going to his bike. He touched the side bags and received a shock. "Uh. Jason. Your motorcycle isn't letting me get the stuff."

Jason came out put his fingertips on what looked like a scanner. There was an electronic beep. "You can get in now."

Fitz grabbed the supplies out of Jason's bike. He brought it to the table and began designing the security features of the armor.

Jason lined up the Kevlar to the Titanium and made an outline of the Kevlar. He cut it and made five more outlines. "Fitz. I need you to help me mold these to my torso." Jason said sitting down in a chair.

Fitz put the titanium outline on Jason's back and began pushing against the outline to mold it. "I can't. What are you trying to make?"

"Armor. Not a bullet proof vest, but actual armor."

"Why?"

"I don't have adamantium. So, I need the next best thing."

"Why not vibranium?"

"Because. Vibranium would have negative side effects."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll have to take it to a guy who can forge it."

"Wait. We do have some Electromagnets. What if we put them on the Kevlar vest and you put the vest on. Then we could mold them to the vest itself. What do you think?"

"It could work?"

"Just let me grab the magnets."

"Okay."

They glued the magnets to the Kevlar vest, and Jason put it on.

Fitz held the titanium to the Kevlar and turned on the magnets.

The titanium shaped to the vest. Fitz turned the magnets off, and gave the mold to Jason.

"It looks good. Let's do the same thing to the others."

Fitz held the second mold to the vest and turned on the magnets.

When it was done he turned off the magnets and held the third sheet up.

When the front was done Jason turned around and Fitz held each sheet up and molded it to his back.

Once the sheets were molded they could start assembling the armor.

"Now we have to add the security features and fuse the titanium together."

"I managed to make six of the seven security features you asked for."

"What didn't we have for the seventh one?"

We didn't have C-4 to make your exploding helmet."

"That's fine. I can live without the exploding helmet."

They spent the next two hours working on putting all the security features in the titanium and fusing the molds together.

Fitz asked what each security feature did as they added them.

"So, what does this one do?"

"This one is a high powered taser. If someone tries to steal my jacket, they will get shocked."

"Oh, and because we insulated the inside of the armor you won't get shocked with your opponent."

"Yeah."

"What about this one?"

"It releases a dense cloud of bear spray."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"Bear spray is like pepper spray only more potent."

"Oh. How do you keep it from your eyes?"

"I usually have my helmet on, but if I don't have my helmet, I can handle it."

"How?"

"I've been sprayed in the face with bear spray till it didn't affect me."

"How are you not blind?"

"I have a healing factor."

"Oh. What about this one?"

"That creates a dense smokescreen to blind my opponents."

"Wouldn't that also blind you?"

"Normally yes, but I have infrared, night vision, and other modifications in my helmet that allow me to see practically anywhere."

"How about X-ray vision?"

"Not like superman, but similar."

"Okay. What about this one?"

"It creates a Flash-bang effect."

"And because of your helmet you aren't blinded?"

"Bingo. My helmet is built to protect me from a lot. "

"Okay. This one?"

"That's just a belt for holding throwing knives. I like to be a walking armory."

"You practically are one."

"That's the point."

"What about this one?"

"That's a sonic blast emitter. It sends out a sonic blast that can shatter glass."

"Can your helmet withstand it?"

"Yeah. Me on the other hand. I'd be out for a bit."

"Okay."

As Jason put the finishing touches on his armor Ward came in.

"We just got a mission. Suit up."

"I guess that this is as good a time as any to test it out. What's our ETA" Jason asked.

"Two hours."

"Good. I have time to shower." Jason said getting up and heading to his room.

Once in his room he grabbed his stuff and headed for the shower.

He let the hot water run over his back causing the skin to redden. He washed the sweat and dirt from his body before drying off and putting on a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

With that he headed for his room.

When he got to his room, he changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt. He pulled the armor on over his head, and pulled his holsters on, followed by his jacket.

With that done he began loading his pockets with knives, pellets, and bombs. Afterwards he put his boots on, put his boot knives in their sheaths, put his knives on his belt, and put his switchblades in their holders on his forearms.

Finally, he put his mask on his face over his eyes and put his helmet on. 'Note to self, put bat insignia on when you get back.'

With that. Jason went to find Skye.

Skye.

Skye opened her laptop and tapped the internet app. She typed in PTSD and hit enter.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Lockdown. **

"Damn it!" Skye said under her breath.

"You owe two dollars to the swear jar." Jason's voice came from behind her.

She looked over at him, jumped up and hugged him tight. "Please. You can't enforce that. You swear a lot more than I do. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What were you trying to look up?"

"PTSD. I want to help you."

"I'm fine."

"Who's Egon?" Skye asked pointedly.

Jason's voice became stressed. If he wasn't wearing his hood Skye would have seen how pale, he was. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You yelled it this morning. So. Who is he?"

"A ghost from the past."

"I tried looking him up, but this thing keeps locking me out." Skye complained, pointing at the bracelet.

"You know I can get rid of that. Right?"

"I want the team to trust me."

"Miles tricked you. They know it's not your fault. They do trust you."

"Phil doesn't."

"I don't what?" Phil asked walking by.

"Trust Skye." Jason said putting a hint of steel behind his words.

"I do trust Skye."

"Then why put the bracelet on her?"

"It was her choice."

Jason was about to retort when Ward came up and said. "We're ready to go."

They made their way to the cargo bay, Jason and Skye got on Jason's bike, May and Phil got in one SUV, and Ward and FitsSimmons got in the other one.

With that. They drove off.

Wrigley Pennsylvania 

"The report said that there was a group of Boy Scouts camping last night. Their senior patrol leader said that they were telling stories last night when their scout leader, Adam Cross, began complaining about a humming noise. He went to check it out, and then the battery in their car was ripped from their vehicle. The senior patrol leader went to check on their scout leader, and he found this." Phil said pointing at a body floating horizontally in the air about four feet off the ground.

"Somebody needs to play the X-Files theme song right now." Jason said.

"The what?" Fitz asked.

"You haven't heard of the X-Files?" Ward asked. "Fox Mulder and Dana Scully?"

"Dana was a five in my book." Jason said.

"Really?" Ward asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just didn't figure her as being your type."

"A lot of people would go for Scarlett Johansson, Natalie Portman, Tessa Thompson, or even Gwyneth Paltrow. Not me. I went more for Uma Thurman, Alicia Silverstone, Michelle Pfeiffer, and Gillian Anderson."

"Please stop talking." Skye asked.

"What? I'm just saying that I had a thing for them. They..."

"They are old enough to be your mother." Phil said.

"Maybe Gillian Anderson, and maybe Uma Thurman, and maybe Michelle Pfeiffer."

"And you see nothing wrong with that?"

"You do realize that I was born in 82, right?" Jason asked. "They are only thirty..." Jason stopped talking when he realized what he was saying. "I see your point. I'm going to stop talking now."

"Thank you." Skye said.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Ward asked.

"I am not sure." Simmons said. "There appears to be an electrical field surrounding him."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means that his body is producing electricity to the point that he is floating due to static electricity. It's fascinating really. There is a wound right here that looks like an exit would."

"I wouldn't touch it till you are wearing something insulated. Like a rubber suit. With as much electricity that you say is pumping through that guy. You might die from the world's largest static shock."

"Don't be ridiculous Jason." Simmons said. "Why would that happen?"

"Let's not find out." Phil said. "Let's get Mr. Cross back to the Bus so you can be more thorough."

They grabbed a Body bag and went to put Mr. Cross's body in when there was a static shock that hit Skye.

"What the hell was that!" Jason yelled.

"It was just a static shock." Skye said. "Calm down. We don't need you taking out the state of Pennsylvania over some static electricity."

"That killed a man." Jason tried saying in a flat tone, but because he was stressed it came out stressed.

"We'll run some tests when we get back to the Bus." Simmons said.

Once on the Bus they went their separate ways. FitzSimmons, Skye, and Jason went to the lab. While May, Phil, and Ward went to pick up the Senior Patrol Leader.

In the Lab.

Skye sat on the medical table and laid on her back.

Simmons grabbed the controls and started running the various tests.

When May, Phil, and Ward got back they had the Senior Patrol Leader with them.

May took him to the cage, and Ward came up to Fitz. "Do you have the new side arms?"

"Yup. Right this way." Fitz said as he led Ward and Jason to the back of the lab.

Once in the back of the lab he handed Ward a gun.

Ward put the gun on his hip and pulled up. "It's an ounce to heavy."

"Really?" Fitz asked. "What do you think Jason?"

Jason took the gun, pulled his M1911 from his side holster, and replaced it with the new gun. He pulled it out and aimed it. "It's a half-gram heavy on the back end."

"What?" Ward asked. "How can you narrow it down to a gram? I can't even do that."

Jason handed Ward one of his M1911's. "How much does this weigh?"

"It's loaded?"

"It's loaded."

Ward put the M1911 at his side and pulled up. "It feels like it's about 50 ounces."

"It weighs exactly 3 pounds, that's 1360.78 grams, and 48.00010194 ounces. When fully loaded."

"Why so heavy? Why and how did you figure that out?"

"I had to know it. When I was in hell, I had to have everything exactly right. It was that or my life. I wasn't a soldier, not in the military that is. I moved around learning different skills."

"So..."

"Sorry." Simmons said interrupting them. "Jason. Can I talk to you?"

Jason left the back of the lab. "What's wrong?"

"We found that the static electricity has bonded to Skye's cell's, and it's multiplying like a virus..."

"So, what you're saying is that that static electricity wasn't static electricity."

"No. I can try to come up with an antidote, but I'm not..."

"GUYS!" Fitz yelled. "It's happening again. The electrical build up."

"Where is it?"

"It's 20 kilometers from here."

"Send me the coordinates and have them follow. I can get there first." Jason said jumping on his bike.

"Where is he going?" Phil asked coming to the lab.

"There is another anomaly sir. He said that he was going to meet you guys there."

"Ward. Come on."

"What about May?"

"She's still interrogating the Senior Patrol Leader." Phil said. "Fitz. Tell May to call us when she's done."

"Okay sir."

With that Ward and Phil drove off after Jason.

Jason

Jason tapped the side of his helmet activating the map and the Coordinates on his HUD. His earpiece beeped.

_"Jason. Where are you?" _Phil's voice came over the earpiece.

"I'm heading to the coordinates. There's a farmhouse there. I'll meet you there."

_"Don't touch anything. If you find anyone don't touch them. Not till we get there."_

"My ETA is three minutes. What is yours?"

_"We are ten minutes away. Did you hear me. Don't touch anything."_

"If I can find something to save Skye..."

_"Jason. You don't know that Skye is going to end up like these guys."_

"And you don't know that she won't."

_"Then why take the risk?"_

"I came back from hell for her. I'm not about to let something happen to her."

_"Jason..."_

"I'm here. Fitz! What am I looking for?"

_"It just stopped."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Look around. See if there is someone floating around. Other than that, I'm not sure what to tell you."_

Phil and Ward

Phil looked at Ward. "We need to get to that farmhouse before Jason does something drastic."

_"Hey Phil. I found a heat signifier in the barn. I'm going check it out."_

"Jason! Don't touch anything! Do you understand!"

_"The door to the barn is locked."_

"Jason!"

There was the sound of a barn door being forced open.

"Jason." Ward said. "Did you just punch the barn door open?"

_"Maybe. You guys should get here. We have another floater."_

"Jason!" Phil yelled. "Do not! I repeat! Do not! Touch anything."

_"Ya know Phil. All of your squabbling about me not touching stuff is making me want to touch stuff."_

"We'll be there in two minutes."

Jason

Jason was looking around the barn. "Hey Fitz. I'm sending you guys some video from my helmet. What can you tell me about it?"

_"About what. Exactly?"_

"The barn. Does it seem like it's been trashed?"

_"Yeah. Almost like the metal was circling him or something."_

"What do you make of it?"

_"Honestly I think he might have been scared. Is there anything around that might have been there to defend himself?"_

Jason began sweating. "No. Not again." He began shaking. Then he was engulfed by darkness.

**He was running through a forest. 'Got to get to the west side of the complex. Got to get to the west side.'**

"Jason!" Someone yelled shaking him.

Jason shot straight up. "What the hell happened?"

"That's what I want to know."

"I'm not sure. I was talking to Fitz and then I blacked out." Jason said.

"What did you mean when you said. 'Got to get the west side of the complex.'" Ward asked.

"Nothing. I need air." Jason said running outside.

"What was that all about?" Phil asked.

"I think it has something to do with that dream he had this morning. Something to do with someone named Egon and the west side of some complex."

"I would hate to find out what he went through."

"You and me both sir."

Outside

Once Jason got outside, he pulled his helmet off and puked. "Damn it to hell! Why is it happening now?"

Jason walked to his bike and pulled a water bottle from one of his side bags and rinsed the vomit from his mouth. "I hate these fucking nightmares."

"You okay?" A voice said from behind him.

"Damn it May." Jason said after he jumped.

"What's wrong? And don't say you're fine, because you're not. I heard what happened this morning, and I saw you puke just now."

"Nightmares." Jason said.

"We all have them."

"Not like this."

"Do you know why they call me the Cavalry?"

"Because you swooped in and saved the day."

"No. It's because they think I swooped in and saved the day. In all actuality I didn't."

"Did you save a bunch of kids from a creep who was going to sell them off as sex toys just for them to be deported and given to another guy to sell as sex toys?"

May flinched.

"I thought not." Jason said before putting his helmet on and drove off to the closest bar.

Phil and Ward

When Phil and Ward came out of the barn with the man in the Body bag, they saw May standing alone where Jason's bike used to be.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"Jason. I just found out something that happened that could be the source of his problem. It's also the reason he's so protective of Skye."

"What is it?"

AN: sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. If I had left the chapter alone it would have been close to 10,000 words after editing and an authors note. lets talk about this chapter. Jason has a nightmare. I will be going into more detail in a later chapter. Skye says that Jason used to sing her a lullaby. Jason doesn't seem like the type of person to sing a lullaby, let alone make one up, but he did it for his little sister. Cut him some slack. On that note. I am not musically talented in any way. I can't play an instrument let alone write songs. I'm a writer, not a song writer. The plot is the same basic storyline for the episode F.Z.Z.T. I just changed a few things. Like Skye getting the Virus instead of Simmons. I have said that I will be changing thing in this Fic. This is one of the Changes. I am not a metal worker so I am not sure how difficult it is to make titanium armor. If you guys know how let me know and I will change it to the correct way to forge titanium armor. If you guys don't care, and are fine with it. then great. I'll leave it alone. Jason is slowly becoming one of the Bus Crew. As for Jason being able to tell you the exact weight of his M1911's in Pounds, Ounces, and Grams was an idea I wanted to play with. It might end up being a regular thing. As for Jason's cryptic message near the end. It was meant to make you feel uncomfortable. So if it did, then it did its job. I am going to be bringing in more elements of the comic's. Red Hood: the Lost Days, Red Hood: and the Outlaws, and Red Hood: Outlaw. I will also be bringing in more Marvel and DC Characters. They will be Cameos, but they will still be there. I am going to try and show that this world is the Marvel and DC Universe's in the same world. Hopefully you guys like it.


	8. FZZT Part 2

AN: "*"* Means Speaking in Russian

AN: This chapter contains Violence, language, and Thematic elements. Readers discretion advised.

Jason pulled into a bar and walked in. He saw three motorcycles besides his, a semi, and three trucks.

"Whiskey." He said when he got to the bar.

"Coming right up." The bartender said.

Jason sat down and waited. While he waited for his drink he heard.

"*NO! Let go. I am married. *"

"I don't know what you said, but I don't care." A man with a southern accent said.

"She said. 'No. Let go. I am married.'" Jason translated.

"You speak German?" Another patron said.

"It was Russian. Asshole." Jason retorted before turning to the lady. *"Do you need help?"*

"*Yes. Please help me. *"

Jason grabbed the knifes from the sheath on his back and went to work.

Ward

Ward tracked Jason's bike to a bar. When he pulled up, he saw Jason throw a ball into the bar and then walked to his bike where a woman was waiting for him.

"*Thank you for saving me. *"

"*You're welcome. I'm sorry about your boss. *"

Was Jason speaking Russian?

Then the bar went up in flames.

Ward walked up to Jason. "What happened?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Whatever version tells me what happened here, and why the bar is on fire. Is that burning flesh?"

"Yes."

"*No. please do not take him away. He saved me. *"

"*Ma'am. What happened here? *"

"There were these guys. They were trying to take advantage of her, so I intervened, and now they are dead, so is her boss who owned the bar."

"What! Why!"

"Did you not hear me when I said that they tried to take advantage of her?"

"Jason! We do not kill unless absolutely necessary. That wasn't absolutely necessary. You and I both know that you could have taken care of them without killing them."

"After the day I've had. I really don't care."

"What!"

"They were scum! So, I killed them!"

"Damn its Jason..."

_"Jason. We have news on Skye!" _Simmons voice came over the comm.

"What is it?"

_You're not going to like it."_

"What?"

_"The Virus is spreading rapidly. There is some good news though."_

"What is it?"

_"We found someone who is linked to the other two, and he is still alive. May and Phil are going to see him."_

"Good. Hopefully he will have some answers or something useful."

_"Let's hope so. Skye wants to know how you are doing."_

"Tell her I went to clear my head."

_"I will do that. Thanks."_

After Jason hang up, he looked at Ward. "What?"

"We do not kill."

"Says the HYDRA Agent! You guys do nothing but kill other people!"

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. Not a HYDRA Agent."

"Bullshit! You were a sleeper cell that was going to betray Coulson at your master's beck and call! What! Were you going to take the position and bend over backwards for him too?!"

"NO!"

"No to betraying Coulson or bending over backwards?"

"Look. Something is obviously bothering you, but..."

"*Excuse me, but my husband is waiting for me. Tonight, is our two-year anniversary and I would very much not like to miss it. *"

"*Of course. *" Jason and Ward said in unison.

Jason got on his bike and looked at the bar as it burnt.

"Just out of curiosity." Ward said. "How hot will that burn?"

"Let's just say that there won't be any evidence left." Jason said as he helped the woman onto his bike. *"Hold on."*

The woman wrapped her arms around Jason's midsection, and he tore off.

Once they got her home the lady walked inside, and Jason and Ward took off back to the Bus.

The Bus

"Is Jason okay?" Skye asked.

"Jason said that he went to clear his head." Simmons relayed Jason's message.

"Okay. Am I okay?"

"Yes. Why would you ask that?"

"You keep checking my blood sample every few minutes."

"I just want to make sure that you are doing okay."

"There's something wrong with me isn't there?"

"No. No. Not at all."

"If I'm going to end up like that guy. I want Jason here."

"You're not going to end up like Mr. Cross or Mr. Whalen."

"You don't know that."

"I know that your brother is out there trying to find a way so that it doesn't happen."

"Okay." Skye said feeling a little reassured.

Simmons left the lab and went to her room. She shut the door, sat on her floor next to her bed, and began sobbing. 'Skye is dying and there isn't a bloody thing I can do about it.' The thought to herself. 'Some doctor I am.'

Jason and Ward.

Jason and Ward pulled into the cargo bay of the Bus.

Jason went to the lab to check on Skye. "Hey sis."

"Hi Jason."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. I know you better than that."

"I'm scared Jason." Skye said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't be." Jason said drying her tears. "We are going to make sure you get better."

"Promise?"

"On my life."

Skye hugged Jason.

_"Simmons are you seeing this?" _May's voice came over the computer.

"She's not in right now can I take a message?" Jason asked.

_"This is serious."_ May said pointing her phone at a helmet.

_"... it had rust on it, so we decided to clean it." _Another voice said.

"It's not rust!" Jason yelled. "May! Don't touch the helmet!"

_"How do you know it's the helmet?" _May asked.

"They said they cleaned it and now two of them are dead and one is dying. That's not a coincidence that's math. Three people cleaned it, now three people are dead. Any second grader could solve that."

_"Okay. Say that you're right. Can we use it to make an antidote for Skye?"_

"So long as we get it here fast enough Fitzsimmons and I should be able to make an antidote."

"So, you're a biochemist now?" Ward asked.

"I studied with a guy on how to poison someone and how to make the antidotes. Maybe it can help us out."

Jason heard Phil talking to someone, but Jason was more interested in Skye's blood sample. It had electricity multiplying with the cells.

Jason stayed with Skye while the others went to pick up the helmet, Phil and May. Simmons eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Jason." Skye said. "Am I going to die?"

"No. You're not going to die."

"Promise."

"Cross my Heart and hope to..."

"Don't finish that."

"Okay. I won't"

"Why are you looking through that microscope?"

"Because. I'm just keeping an eye on it."

"What's wrong?"

"your blood is multiplying a virus. I'm not sure how to stop it."

"Why not make an anti-virus? Like for a computer."

"Because. The virus isn't from here."

"You mean its alien?"

"Yeah."

"What about that pool that brought you back to life?"

"The Lazarus pit?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure it would work."

"What about a blood transfusion with healthy blood?"

"I'm not sure if that would work, but maybe..." Jason grabbed three needles and took two vials of his blood and one of Skye's. He put some of his blood on the slide with Skye's older blood sample. He watched the blood and saw that his blood was able to fight the virus back a little bit. Maybe it was enough to give Skye a few more hours. He put the rest of the blood into Skye's newest blood sample and watched... as it failed. Skye's blood overran his blood. He took the second vile of blood and put it in with the blood. This time his blood fought back the virus. "It just might work!" He yelled as he grabbed the transfusion kit.

"What might work?" Skye asked.

"A blood transfusion. I might be able to give you enough blood to hold back the Virus for a few more hours."

"But it's an alien virus. We have no idea if it will work."

"I'm not sure what else to try. Wolverine isn't going to come and give you a transfusion, there is no way in hell I'm letting Deadpool give you a transfusion, and Bruce won't let me anywhere near WayneTech to ask for help."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Because why?"

"Because... I killed the Joker."

Skye was silent for a long minute. When she finally spoke, she said. "Good."

"What?"

"I'm glad you killed that bastard. He took you from me for five years. I don't care what Bruce says. After what he did to Barbara and Dick. After what he did to you. I'm glad he's dead."

"so, you're not heartbroken that your big brother is a murderer?"

"I wouldn't say that you are a murderer. You just take care of bad people who aren't ever going to change. You did it to the guy the night you found me. You did it to the guys who tried to take me from you the day you tried to adopt me. You did it to the guys in the hospital. And you did it to the Joker. You did it to people who were going to hurt me or people you cared about. I don't think that you are a bad guy."

"Thanks sis."

"you're welcome."

Jason started setting up the transfusion kit when Simmons ran in. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give Skye a transfusion so that she will last a few more hours while you make the antidote."

"No. I need your help. Here. I will take some blood, and..." Simmons looked through the microscope. "Uh. Jason. Your blood isn't fighting the Virus."

"It isn't." Jason asked feeling a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"No. Somehow, and I'm not entirely sure how, but it made the virus stronger."

"So, I wouldn't have given her more time..."

"You would have killed me." Skye said morbidly.

"FUCK!" Jason yelled as he slammed his fists down on one of the tables denting it. "NO! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Jason yelled as he threw the contents on the table to the floor.

"JASON!" Skye yelled. "Don't worry! You didn't kill me. Simmons caught it."

"I... almost... did." Jason said as he gasped for air. "I'll be right back. Simmons. Start working on the antidote."

With that. Jason left the lab and pulled out his cellphone.

Wayne Manor.

Alfred was tidying up around the manor when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Wayne Manor. Alfred Pennyworth speaking."

_"Hey Alfred." _Jason's voice came over the phone.

Alfred went white as a ghost and his voice began shaking. "W-wh-who are you?"

_"It's me. Jason."_

"You died. Five years ago." Alfred said.

_"So, I see that neither Bruce, Dick, or Barbara told you."_

"I'm afraid that I haven't spoken to Master Dick or Miss Barbara going on three years now. As for Master Bruce. He hasn't talked much since he came home one-night last month."

_"After I killed the Joker."_

"You what?"

_"I killed the Joker."_

"So, it was you who ended that madman's reign of terror." Alfred said in relief.

_"Yeah. Anyway. The reason I called is that I thought it would be nice if Skye was able to see her Surrogate Grandfather sometime."_

"Miss Skye is alive?" Alfred said choking up.

_"Yeah." Jason said. Skye was going to make it. He would make sure of it._

"Why not come over to the Manor sometime?"

_"I can't."_

"Why not?" Alfred demanded.

_"Bruce said that the next time he saw me he would drag me off to prison whether he was Batman or Bruce Wayne."_

"He will do no such thing. You and Miss Skye will come over for dinner on Sunday night and that's final."

_"Yes sir." Jason said._

"Good. Now. Was there anything else?"

_"I'm scared Alfred."_

Alfred must be hearing things. Surely, he hadn't just heard Master Jason say he was scared. Did he? "Whatever for?"

_"Skye became infected with an Alien Virus that is slowly killing her, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."_

"Do you want me to talk to Martian Manhunter or Superman?"

_"What. Do you have them on speed dial?"_

"In a manner of speaking." Alfred said tapping a button on the side of his watch. "After the alien invasion Superman gave Master Bruce permission to mass produce a sonic watch in order to get in touch with the League. Anyone related to the League has one."

"Alfred." Superman said coming through the large open window. "What's wrong?"

"I have a favor to ask of you and Martian Manhunter."

"What can we do to help?"

"Can you locate Master Jason? He will explain the rest."

"As in Jason Todd?"

"Yes."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes, and he needs help."

"Why not ask Batman?"

"You know how he can be."

"Don't I know it. I'll get Manhunter and find Jason."

"Thank you, and please hurry."

After Superman left Alfred turned back to Jason. "I've sent help."

_"Thank you, Alfred. See you Sunday, but I have to go."_

"Yes, yes. See you Sunday."

With that Alfred hung up.

Jason

Jason hung up and went back to the lab. "What can I do to help?" He asked when he saw the helmet. The others must have brought it in when he was talking to Alfred.

"I gathered some skin cells so we can use it to reverse engineer the Virus."

"Okay. Let me see it." Jason said walking over to the microscope.

Simmons put the slide on the microscope.

"Okay. If alien biology is anything like human biology this alien was a carrier for the virus."

Phil came down a moment later.

"Phil." Jason said.

"We've been ordered..." Phil began, but stopped.

"Spit it out or get out. We're trying to find an anti-virus."

"We've been ordered to dump any infected cargo."

Jason stopped for a second before jumping out of his seat, pulling his M1911's and emptying both clips... into the bullet proof door of the Lab. "You are so Fucking lucky that the door was closed. Otherwise you would look like Swiss cheese."

"Look. You have two hours to find an anti-virus. After that May will send a message saying you killed everyone on board after we threw Skye overboard. Then we will let the electrostatic pulse take us out."

"That's a pretty ballsy move."

"I'm not going to abandon Skye."

"Is it because I would hang you up by your intestines if you did, or because you actually care?"

"How can you even ask that?"

"Leave. I'm going to find the anti-virus. Then I'm going to kill the person who told you to abandon Skye."

Phil left Jason and Simmons to help Skye.

The next few hours were agonizingly slow. They had several rats for testing the Anti-virus, but every time they thought they had an Anti-virus it turned out they didn't.

"Damn it!" Jason seethed. "We have one more rat and we aren't any closer to finding a cure.

"We have these last two vials." Simmons said. "One to get it right, and one for Skye."

"Then we get it right."

Jason looked at the clock. They had twelve minutes and sixteen seconds left. 'Damn it.'

They did the math, checked it multiple times, mixed the Anti-virus, loaded the injector that Fitz had made them, and gave the rat the Anti-virus.

Three...

Two...

One...

The rat died.

"No." Jason said in disbelief. "No. NO! NO! DAMN IT TO HELL!"

Jason didn't notice as Skye walked to the door and hacked it open before locking it back.

"Skye! NO SKYE! DON'T!"

"I'm sorry Jason, but it's my turn to save you."

"NO! SKYE!" Jason yelled hitting the door.

Skye walked over to the cargo bay ramp and lowered it.

Jason saw Skye mouth the words. 'I love you.' Before jumping out of the Bus. "No!" Jason said. He pulled his fist back and punched the door at the point he shot it. He felt pain, but he pushed it behind a wall. He punched the door again putting as much strength behind the blow. He pulled back and punched again, this time the door cracked. Jason punched again and again until he broke through the door. He didn't even stop. He jumped off the ramp and dove down after Skye.

Phil, Ward, May, and Fitz.

The silence was broken by alarms blaring as the cargo bay ramp was lowered.

"Jason isn't going to throw Skye overboard. Is he?" Fitz asked when he looked at the clock.

"No way." Ward said. "He wouldn't do that."

"Make sure." Phil said.

Ward ran to the cargo bay. When he got there, he saw Simmons. "What happened?"

"Jason. He punched through the wall and jumped off the ramp. Skye tried sacrificing herself to save us. He forgot to take this. It worked."

One minute earlier.

Simmons was in shock. Skye had hacked her way out of the lab, locked them in there so they couldn't follow, opened the ramp, and jumped out. Now Jason was punching through the door. She looked over and saw that the rat was up again. "Jason! Jason it worked." It was no use. Jason was too busy breaking down the door to pay attention. Then it happened. Jason punched through the door and jumped off the ramp after Skye.

Ward came running in. "What happened?"

"Jason. He punched through the wall and jumped off the ramp. Skye tried sacrificing herself to save us. He forgot to take this. It worked."

Ward grabbed the Anti-virus, a parachute and jumped after Jason and Skye.

Skye.

Skye looked up, and saw Jason jump after her. Why? She was going to die. Why couldn't Jason just...

Skye felt someone grab her bridal style, and completely stop her descent. She looked up and saw a big red S on her rescuer's chest. "Superman?"

"In the flesh. Hold on a second." Superman said moving her to one arm. He reached up and grabbed Jason stopping his descent as well.

"Superman." Jason said.

"Hold on. Hey J'onn. Can you get that third guy? He has something to help with the situation."

A few seconds later Martian Manhunter was handing Jason the injector. Jason took it and gave Skye the Anti-virus. She released a pulse and fell asleep.

"Let's get you guys back to your plane." Superman said flying them up to the Bus.

An hour later.

Phil was in the lab. "It was irresponsible of you to jump out of the Bus."

"So, I should have kept endangering your guy's lives?" Skye snapped.

"No, but not even a minute later they had a cure."

"I didn't know that."

"Five minutes. I told May to wait to five minutes till. You were seven minutes early. Don't do anything like that again. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now as for Jason. It was stupid to jump after Skye without a parachute."

"I know."

"Good. Now get to the lab so Simmons can X-Ray your arms."

Jason and Skye left Phil's office leaving Ward alone with Phil.

"We still have two capes on board sir."

"What do they need?"

"I think they want to talk to Jason."

"Then let them."

In the lab.

Jason sat at the table and let Simmons take X-Rays of his arms.

"Your arms aren't broken to badly." Superman said.

"Thanks, and thanks for the save."

"You're welcome. Now do you want to tell me what happened? And why I shouldn't tell Batman?"

"It's a long story, and he already knows, also. I have Kryptonite in my belt."

"Let us not get carried away." Martian Manhunter said.

"I have a lighter too."

"Please forgive Jason." Skye said. "He hasn't been sleeping well. He's been having nightmares."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Manhunter asked.

"You're a telepath, right?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I'm going to hate myself, but do you think that you could take us on a mental field trip?"

"By us do you mean?"

"Everyone on this plane. If I don't figure out what is going on, I'm going to do something I might regret someday, and they need to know why. You two might as well find out so you can keep Batman off my back for what I did to Joker."

"So that was you." Manhunter said.

"Yeah. I did him in."

"Why?" Superman asked.

"You're kidding right? You don't know what he did to Dick and Barbara?"

"No."

"He paralyzed Barbara, and broke Dick. The he killed me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. They should give me a medal, but no. Batman says that the next time he sees me he's going to throw me in Arkham."

"Well. Superman was right. Your arms have several fractures, but you won't need casts, just some braces."

"Good. I hate casts."

They got Jason taken care of, and soon they were at the Sandbox.

The Sandbox

A man came up the ramp with four guys in hazmat suits.

"Phil." A fourth man said.

"Blake." Phil responded.

"I hear you found a cure."

"Jason and Simmons did."

"I thought I told you that the higher ups said to dump any infected cargo. How did you find a cure?"

"Are you the one who said to throw my sister overboard?" Jason asked Blake.

"I was given the order from the higher ups, and I gave them to Phil. So yes."

Jason punched Blake in the face so hard that he hit one of the SUV's. When he got up his jaw was dangling by the skin.

Everyone looked shocked. They knew Jason would react poorly to that, but he broke Blake's Jaw in two.

"Get him to medical!" Phil said.

Two additional agents reached for their guns.

"Don't!" Phil said.

"But sir." One of the agents said.

"No buts, take Agent Blake to the hospital, and don't antagonize Jason."

The agents took Blake to the hospital.

"Let's go." Phil said.

The group headed up the ramp, and took off once they were ready, they ascended and took off.

AN: This chapter go a little intense. I purposely changed certain things in the chapter, like how the door to the lab locks from the outside and can't be opened from the inside. That was meant to give Skye her moment to sacrifice herself. It also allowed Jason to shoot the glass, and punch through the glass. Also Jason going to the bar to clear his head. He knew that he was going to get into a bar fight, and possibly kill someone. Jason calling Ward out as a Hydra sleeper cell, and telling Ward that he would bend over backwards for Garret, he doesn't know who Garret is at the time, so he just says it. Superman and Martian Manhunter showing up is important for two reasons. one: it shows that the DC universe and the Marvel universe coexist in the same universe, and two: Martian Manhunter is going to play a role in the next chapter or two. Jason telling Skye that Wolverine wasn't going to help is not necessarily true. There are a lot of comics out there where wolverine helps kids out, Rouge and Jubilee come to mind. Jason breaking Blake's Jaw is something that would have happened. Also if you are wondering who the Russian waitress at the bar was. Her name is Sasha, and she might be showing up in a later chapter.


	9. The Lost Days Part 1

AN: This chapter contains language and disturbing content. Viewer discretion advised.

The Bus was parked at Denver international airport while the S.H.I.E.L.D Team was getting supplies and fuel before setting off on their next mission.

"Manhunter." Jason said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I need your help."

"You sound desperate. Is the problem you require my help for that important?"

"Yes. I've been having nightmares and flashbacks of things that happened five years ago. I'm not sure what it means or why I'm having them, but I need to find out."

"Do you want your teammates to know also?"

"They have to know. They need to understand why I've been acting the way I've been acting. Do I like it? No. I wouldn't be doing this if it didn't directly involve Skye. The last thing I want to have happen is hurt Skye because of this."

"You care for your sister very much."

"I fought through five years of hell to get back to her, of course I care about her."

"I did not mean to stir up any negative emotions."

"It's not your fault."

"Shall we gather your teammates?"

"Yeah."

The two went and gathered the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D team and met in the den area.

"I am going to take you all into Jason's mind. The memories you see will not be able to hurt you... physically, but they might linger on in the recesses of your mind. Jason. Is there anything they need to know before we go in?"

"My mind is... complicated. I have been trained to protect my mind from mental attacks. If you trigger my mental defenses tell him 08/16/2005. If it doesn't work say August 16th, 2005."

"What's so significant about that day?" Phil asked.

"It's the day I found Skye."

Skye blushed a little. She didn't remember when Jason had found her, but he remembered as if it was yesterday.

"You all might want to sit down." Manhunter said.

Everyone sat down in the chairs and relaxed as best they could.

"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, and Manhunter telepathically linked everyone before heading into Jason's mind.

Jason's mind.

Skye looked around at the dark surroundings. Everything looked blood red.

"Stick close." She heard Jason say. She turned around and saw Jason, Phil, May, Ward, and FitzSimmons standing in a group with Martian Manhunter in front.

"This is your mind Jason." Manhunter said. "Lead the way."

Jason held out his hand for Skye to take hold of.

Skye took Jason's hand and they were off.

Jason walked through a hallway for what seemed like hours. The Hallway was pristine. There wasn't any dust, anywhere. When he finally stopped, they were standing in front of a door.

"Normally people would have a choice about continuing or not." Jason said. "Especially with what you're about to see, but I'm afraid that you need to see what's behind this door. If I'm going to be a member of the team long term."

Everyone nodded, and Jason opened the door.

_"Sheila. I want you to take full custody of Jason."_

_"Why?"_

_"My job. It just got a lot more dangerous. I can't lose you or Jason. I have a friend. Her name is Catherine Johnson. Her and her Brother and his wife will be able to protect you."_

_"Willis. I don't understand. My job is dangerous..."_

_"You've worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for years. Why can't they..."_

_"Sheila. I went undercover, and they found me out. I have to go underground, and I can't take you and Jason with me. Now go."_

_Sheila Todd grabbed a suitcase for her and Jason before picking him up and getting into the car and leaving._

Jason kept walking. The others followed without saying a word.

_Sheila led Jason into the diner. They were just about to leave Gotham, but they needed something to eat first._

_They were just about done when the door to the diner was kicked open._

_"Nobody move and you all get to go home tonight." Two face said coming into the diner. _

_Sheila covered Jason with her body._

_"Sheila Todd." Two face said. "Come out and tell me where your husband is so I can talk to him face, to face, to face."_

_Sheila made herself smaller as she hid Jason._

_"You leave me no choice. Come out or I'll kill every man, woman, and child in this diner."_

_Sheila jumped up and held her hands up. "I'm Sheila Todd, but I don't know where my Husband is."_

_"Are you telling me the truth?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'll let the coin decide." Two face said flipping a coin in the air. He caught it and put it on the top of his hand. "I believe ya."_

_"Boss." One guy asked. "Can we... ya know."_

_Two face flipped the coin again. "Knock yourselves out boys, just clean up your mess afterwards."_

Skye covered her ears and hid behind Jason, but she could still hear what happened.

FitzSimmons looked like they were going to be sick, and Simmons hid her face in Fitz's chest.

May looked shocked, and Ward turned away.

Phil covered his eyes with his hand.

Jason watched the whole thing with tears in his eyes, and rage in his heart.

After the memory ended everyone looked at Jason.

"Jason..." Simmons said. "There are no words that we can use to describe how sorry we are."

"I should have done something." Jason said in a low voice.

"What?" Ward asked.

"I should have done something, but instead I hid like a coward."

"You were a child." Phil said in shock. "You were what. Six? Seven?"

"I was six."

"You weren't a coward." May said. "You were a scared child. No one can blame you for that."

Jason began moving again.

The others followed.

_"Lookie what we have here. Boys." A man said. "We have ourselves a new recruit. What's your name son?"_

_"Jason." A six-year-old Jason said to the man._

_"Well Jason. Me and the boys are going to take real good care of you. We are going to teach you how to survive out here on the streets, and in return. You will work for me. Do you understand?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"Good. First lesson." The man kicked Jason in the face. "Have at him boys."_

Everyone watched in horror as the seven men beat Jason to a bloody pulp.

_Jason was crying in a pile on the ground. _

_"Now listen here Jason." The man said. "I am your new boss. You work for me now. So, when I says 'jump'. You says, 'how high.' Understood?"_

_Jason stayed silent for a long time._

_"I said." The man said kicking Jason into a wall. "Do you understand?"_

_"Yes." Jason cried._

_"Stop crying boy."_

_Jason kept crying._

_"I said." The man back handed Jason. "Stop crying!"_

_Jason stopped crying._

_"That's better. Here's the rules of the street. You bring me stuff to sell, and I'll make sure you have food and shelter. If you don't..." the man pointed at one of his guys. _

_The man held up his left hand and his shirt to show three of his fingers missing and scars all over his chest and stomach._

_"If you do good, you can be one of my top members one day. Now. My boys here will teach you how to fight. Scavenge, and survive. Listen to what they say, and you will go far."_

_With that, the man walked one way, and they walked another._

_Over the next three years, Jason became one of the best scavengers for the man, his name was. Allen Shaw. He was a real piece of work. He was a pedophile who specifically liked his victims to feel helpless. He got off on their discomfort and unease._

Everyone looked at Jason.

Phil looked pissed.

May's expression was neutral, but her body language said that she was furious.

Ward looked shocked. Probably that a six-year-old was able to take that kind of abuse.

FitzSimmons and Skye looked like they were going to be sick.

And Martian Manhunter looked worried. "Are we going to continue?"

"Yeah." Jason said and kept going.

_They watched as Batman caught Jason trying to take the wheels off the Bat mobile. Batman grabbed Jason's arm. _

_"Where are your parents?" Batman asked._

_"Don't know." Jason said defiantly._

_"Why are you trying to steal my wheels?"_

_"Need to."_

_"Why?"_

_"I need to sell them for food."_

_"Why?"_

_"Allen says that I need to bring him things to sell so I get fed."_

_Batman took Jason to Madam Gunn's Reform school for troubled boys._

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

_"Madam Gunn helps people get back on their feet."_

_Batman walked Jason to the front door and knocked._

_A woman opened the door. "Batman." The woman said in a kind voice. "What can I do for you?"_

_"This young man is homeless."_

_"Oh no." The woman said. "What happened to your family?"_

_"They were killed."_

_"Oh no." The woman said. "Come in, come in. Let's get you taken care of."_

_Batman left Jason with Madam Gunn._

_As soon as Madam Gunn was sure Batman was gone her entire demeanor changed. "Stand up straight boy!" She yelled. "Here are the rules of the Reform School. You will be taught to steal, pickpocket, hack, and fight! If you do well you will be fed, clothed, and given adequate shelter. If you don't you will be given scraps, you will wear a sack, and you will sleep out back! Am I understood?"_

_Jason stood still._

_"Did you hear me? Am I understood?"_

_Jason stayed silent._

_"You little bastard!" Madam Gunn yelled hitting him with her cane. "Am!" She hit him again. "I!" She hit him again. "Understood!" She hit him again. _

_This time Jason fell to his knees._

_"Now! What do you say?"_

_"I'd tell you where you can shove the cane, but you might like it too much." Jason snarked._

_Madam Gunn hit Jason with her cane until he passed out. "No food, no clothes, no shelter. One month."_

_The next six months were difficult. Jason was taught how to fight, not that he needed to be taught. He was trained how to pickpocket, not that he needed trained how to pick pockets. He was taught how to hack safes and basic alarms, and computers. _

_Once he had been trained, he was sent on missions, if he returned empty handed, he was denied food, clothing, and shelter._

_If he got into fights he would be hit with the cane. _

_One night he got bold and ran away. Where he ran into Batman. He told Batman what was going on, and Madam Gunn was arrested, and the boys at her reform school was sent into the system._

_Jason was adopted by Bruce Wayne. He was trained in three martial arts. Jiu Jitsu, Krav Maga, and Aikido._

"That must have been terrible." Simmons said.

"I can take a beating." Was the only thing Jason said before moving on.

The others followed him.

_Jason was Bruce Wayne's second son. His oldest, Dick Grayson, was eight years older than Jason. Jason went to live with Bruce when he was ten years old, which made Dick 18 going on 19. _

_One day, when Jason was 13 or 14 and Dick was 21 or 22. Dick came home pissed off._

_"Dick?" Jason asked. "What's going on?"_

_"I can't stay here any longer. He's just so... so... what's the word I'm looking for?"_

_"Arrogant?"_

_"Yeah. He thinks that I have to listen to every damn thing he says."_

_"He took us in when no one else would."_

_"Look... we didn't get to choose our lots in life. We had our parents ripped away from us, and there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it. Then Bruce comes swings in to save the day, and we are just supposed to give him everything."_

_"I had nothing to give him."_

_"You had your skills. You could fight, pickpocket, hack..."_

_"So, can you."_

_"Yeah. I don't know. I just can't live this way anymore. The wealth is awesome, but I have to wear the guise of Dick Grayson, I want to be me."_

_"I don't get it."_

_"Maybe you will someday."_

_"Will I ever see you and Barbara again?"_

_"Yeah. As soon as Bruce and I take a much-needed break from each other."_

"What did he mean?" Fitz asked.

"The family business. It got to Dick, and he left. He came back a few years later.

_The next memory showed a much older Jason at 16 or 17. Dick walked in and saw Jason and Alfred standing in the front room._

_"Am I welcome?" Dick asked._

_"You will always be welcome Master Dick." Alfred said._

_"Jason?" Dick asked._

_"Come on in." Jason motioned._

_"Where's Bruce?"_

_"He had a meeting."_

_"How long is that going to take?"_

_"Don't know. It's with a usual client."_

_"Don't tell me."_

_"Yup."_

_"Is there any reason why you're not with him?"_

_"Bruce doesn't want anyone near this particular client."_

_"That bad Huh?"_

_"No. I'm joking." Jason said emphasizing the joking part._

The way Jason said that word was strange.

"Why did you say joking that way?" Ward asked.

"I was young. I was being a smart ass."

Skye knew the truth. Bruce was Batman, Dick was Nightwing, Barbara was Batgirl, and Jason was Robin, but now he was the Red Hood.

Jason started moving again.

_It was Jason's 21st birthday. He woke up around noon. He called Wayne Enterprises to see how everything was doing. _

_"Hey Charlotte?"_

_"Hello Jason."_

_"How is Wayne enterprises best receptionist doing today."_

_"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were flirting with me."_

_"What if I were?"_

_"My fiancée would be very upset."_

_"I like living dangerously."_

_"To bad I love my fiancée too much to leave him for you."_

_"Your words cut me like a knife Charlotte."_

_"Does Jason need me to call the waa-waa-waambulance for him?"_

_"That's what I like about you Charlotte. You give as good as you take. Any calls?"_

_"No."_

_"Messages?"_

_"No."_

_"E-mails?"_

_"No." _

_"Any paperwork for me to sign?"_

_"Nope. You are free to enjoy your birthday."_

_"Aww. You remembered. We're destined to be together."_

_"My ring finger says no." With that Charlotte hung up._

_"Feisty that one." Jason said. He turned around and made breakfast. Two slices of bacon on white bread with a fried egg, a sausage patty, a slice of cheese, a second sausage patty, and a slice of toast. He had chocolate milk, orange juice, and a bottle of beer. _

_Alfred would be pissed because it wasn't healthy by any means, but it was his birthday and Bruce and Alfred weren't home. So, he was going to enjoy the hell out of his birthday._

_He was getting ready to leave when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and didn't see anyone. He looked down and saw a box. He picked it up and walked it to the kitchen where he opened it and saw his twin M1911's. He closed the box and put them in his room before heading out._

_He explored Gotham for most of the day. Then when it turned Night he stuck to the shadows and walked down an empty alleyway. _

_"Help!" Seven-year-old Skye yelled. "He's trying to hurt me."_

_Jason turned to Skye and saw the man. Jason picked the man up and threw him into oncoming traffic where he was turned into red paste in an instant._

_Jason turned to Skye and held out his hand. Skye took it and they went home._

_The next day Jason woke up and sat next to Skye so she wouldn't wake up in a big new place all alone. When she woke up Jason made her breakfast. _

"Aw." Simmons said. "How sweet."

"Wait for it." Skye said.

_The front door to the mansion was forced open and the silent alarms went off._

_Jason directed Skye to the cupboard, grabbed the knives and went to work. When he came back, he took Skye upstairs, ran the bath, got her some new clothes and went back to the bathroom. _

_There was a gunshot from behind. Jason dropped Skye, who landed on her arm funny, and broke it. He spun around punching the gunman in the ribs, hard. Then he turned the gunman around and yelled. "Skye! Close your eyes and cover your ears!"_

_Skye closed her eyes, but with a broken arm she covered her ears as best she could. She still heard Jason Break the man's neck._

_Jason called the police, and they went to the hospital._

_Once they got to the hospital Jason was led to a room where his head was shaved, and he had twelve stitches put in. He made his way to Skye. When he found her, she was scared._

_He was given a gown and gold to change Skye into it. They walked to the changing room and Jason handed Skye the gown._

"Did you really think she would have been able to do that herself?" Fitz asked.

"I had never done anything like this." Jason defended himself. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"She has a broken arm."

"I've had broken arms before too. Thing is. I didn't have a doctor to patch me up at the time."

The group got quiet.

"That's what I thought."

"Why are we watching this exactly?" Ward asked. "I don't see what this has to do with us finding out why you are a constant threat to the team."

"You have to watch everything to understand. At the end everything should make sense."

"It had better. Otherwise we are just watching your memories like a movie night."

"There is much ahead that is very dark and disturbing." Manhunter said. "You will wish we were back here in a few hours." Manhunter's eyes flickered. "Excuse me. I will be right back."

"So." May said. "That's why you guys were in the hospital that night."

"Yup." Skye said. "All because my brother is a kick ass fighting machine."

"You do realize that he broke a guy's neck in front of you?" Ward asked. "Right?"

"He did it because the bastards put a tracking chip in my neck so they could find me like their lost dog. He found it and cut it out after my second kidnapping."

Everyone looked at Jason.

"We will get there in a bit."

Manhunter came back. "Shall we continue?"

Jason kept walking.

_A nurse looked at Jason and asked. "Do you really think she can change into that with a broken arm?"_

_"I'm new at this." Jason said sheepishly. I was going to pick up the adoption paperwork today."_

_"Oh. Here. Let me help you Hun." The nurse took the gown from Jason and walked Skye inside. _

_A few seconds later the nurse said. "Oh no. Who would do something like this?"_

_Jason ran into the changing room and saw Skye with her back towards him. She had scars from cuts and burns all over her back._

Everyone looked shocked.

"Who did that to her?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. Jason said. "But when I find out. I'm going to end them."

_Jason ran from the changing room and into commissioner Gordon. He was vibrating with rage._

_"Whoa kid." Gordon said. "Where's the fire?"_

_"I don't know what to be."_

_"What?"_

_"Someone hurt Skye, the girl I'm trying to adopt, and I'm not sure whether I should be angry, mad, pissed, or sad."_

_"Listen. That little girl in there needs her big brother. So. Do three things for me." Gordon held up three fingers. "First. You go in there and be the damn best big brother you can be." He put a finger down. "Two. Keep her out of the family business." He put down a second finger. "And three. If you find the people who did that to her..." his voice got quiet. "...don't let me find out about it."_

_Jason nodded and headed back to the changing room._

"What did he mean?" Phil asked. "Wayne enterprises has done a lot of good. Why wouldn't he want her to be a part of it."

"He wasn't talking about Wayne enterprises." Jason said. "We have a second job."

"Oh yeah." Ward said. "And what's that?"

"Security." Skye piped up. "Why do you think Jason is so good at fighting? He moonlights as a security officer."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jason said. "We run security for people who pay top dollar to keep their things safe. And before you ask Stark if we have ever run security for him... please. We have self-respect, and Stark would have blabbed about us all over the place. You can't have security if everyone knows you're the security."

"So... what. You guys were top of the line security if something?"

"Or something."

_They watched as Skye went through the X-Rays, how she crushed Jason's hand with all the strength her seven-year-old body could muster, how excited she got at the idea of a glow in the dark cast._

_They watched Jason pace when Leslie Thompkins kicked him out so she could give Skye a physical, Jason and Skye being taken to a room, Jason ordering Room service, talking to Leslie. How mad he got when he found out about what had happened to Skye, and at such a young age. They watched him take out Phil's attack team, as well as May. _

_They watched as Jason told Skye the story with the Dino Nuggets, and how Jason told Skye a bedtime story before bed._

"That was very touching." Simmons sniffed. "You two had such a strong connection even after just one day."

"Yeah." Jason said. "We have always been close."

"It's all because Jason threw that ass hole in the front of oncoming traffic." Skye added.

"Come on sis. I wouldn't throw any random guy into oncoming traffic for just anyone." Jason teased ruffling her hair.

"I'm not sure what's more terrifying." Phil said. "The fact that you are so calm when saying that, or the fact that I can actually picture you doing it."

"Let's go." Jason said leading the way.

_Jason woke up the next morning to a camera flash. He looked up to see Barbara, Dick, and Gordon. _

_Barbara and Dick left to get breakfast, and Gordon gave him the adoption papers. Jason went into the hospital bathroom, but Skye yelled for him._

_Jason ran out and saw Fury. He lunged at Fury and Fury threw a disk at Jason. Jason fell to the floor._

_Barbara came in, put the food on the table and ran to Jason. Dick came in a few seconds later. Skye showed them the disk._

_After breakfast Leslie told Jason about Skye being a meta._

_Jason nodded and went back inside the room. They went to the parking garage and were attacked by three guys. Jason took them out ruthlessly and they went to the mall. _

_When they got to the mall Jason grabbed a cart and went to the clothes store. Skye picked out cargo pants and shorts, and dark colored long sleeved, and short sleeved shirts. And Jason picked out socks and Underwear._

_They went to the toy store next, and Skye picked out Batman LEGO's, a 1000-piece puzzle, and a coloring set. Jason went to check out, but Skye wasn't with him. He tore through the store till he found her in the stuffed animals looking at a lioness and her cubs stuffed animal. Jason picked her up, and the stuffed animals._

_They checked out and went home. Jason put Skye in his room and went about putting her room together. He put her clothes away, spread her toys out, and when he was done, he texted Dick and Barbara._

_Dick and Barbara showed up. Jason took Barbara up to Skye's room, and she told him that she was expecting a baby._

_"That's great." Jason said hugging Barbara. "You're going to be a great mother. I can't say the same thing about Dick though."_

_Barbara threw a stuffed animal at him._

_Jason went down to the kitchen and picked up a box. "Really? Rich people mac-n-cheese?"_

_"What?" Dick asked._

_"I'm ordering a pizza."_

_After dinner they went up to Skye's room and made home videos until Skye fell asleep. _

_The next day they went to IHOP for breakfast. Skye ordered Pancakes with whipped topping and peach syrup with Hot cocoa. Unlike her other food she ate it slowly. "This was the only day that I could eat as slowly as I wanted without being punished." Skye said._

Everyone looked at Skye.

"I was abused before Jason found me." She said. it was a half-truth that she'd been telling people since she was nine years old.

May's hands became white, she was gripping them so hard.

"Don't worry_." _Jason said. "I took care of them."

_Jason took Skye to the defense store and got her knives, pepper spray, brass knuckles, and extendable batons. Then he took her home and started training her._

_It was Skye's eighth birthday, and Jason was throwing a party. Allen Thompson walked up. "Hello. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Skye."_

_"Who are you here with?"_

_"My brother."_

_"Is he a member of the help staff?"_

_"No." Skye said confused. "My brother is Jason Todd."_

_"Shut your lying face." Allen said. "There is no way anyone as filthy as you are related to Jason Todd."_

_"It's true." Skye said._

_"I'll teach you to lie." Allen said pulling his hand back to slap her._

_Skye closed her eyes, and tears flowed down her cheeks as she waited for a smack that didn't come._

_"Why did you try and slap my sister?"_

_"Who do you..." Allen began, but stopped when he realized who he was talking to._

_"Why did you try and slap my sister?" Jason asked again letting steel enter his voice. "I don't Know who you are, and I don't care. Leave and never come back."_

_Jason took Skye upstairs._

_"Why did he try to hit me?" Skye asked with tears in her eyes._

_"Because he's a jerk." Jason said hugging Skye. "Don't worry. I'll always be here for you."_

_The next day Jason started Skye's training._


	10. The Lost Days Part 2

_AN: This chapter contains violence, Language, disturbing content, and thematic elements. Readers discretion advised._

_"Okay Skye. Because people now know about you, you need to be trained to defend yourself. First things first. There are going to be people who are going to try and take you from me. I'm going to teach you how to remain calm."_

_"How?"_

_"I'm going to shut the door and turn off the light. Try and stay calm and find your way to the door."_

_"Okay."_

_Jason shut off the light and began flashing a strobe light and blaring music._

_When Skye opened the door, Jason saw tears in her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry." Jason said. "Was that scary?"_

_Skye nodded._

_"I'm sorry, but there are people who are going to take you who won't care if you're scared. Do you want to try again?"_

_"I guess so." Skye said._

_one month later._

_Jason and Skye were out walking around Gotham when a gun went off. Jason fell to the floor and someone grabbed Skye._

_Jason had taught Skye what to do in this situation. She kicked the guy as hard as she could in the balls. The guy fell to the floor in a heap._

_A second guy grabbed Skye and slapped a cloth with chloroform on it over Skye's mouth._

_Skye tried to not breath in the Chloroform, but she was breathing to heavily and passed out._

_Jason_

_Jason woke up on the ground. He saw a guy holding a cloth to Skye's mouth. 'Chloroform! Don't breathe Skye.' _

_Skye's head fell to the side and Jason was fueled by holy fire. He launched himself at the guy, but a third guy beat him down._

_'No. Don't. Take. Skye.'_

_When Jason woke up again, he was in an ambulance. "What? Where am I? Where's... SKYE!" Jason jumped up and was pulled back down by restraints._

_"Mr. Todd." A Paramedic said. "We need you to calm down so we can help you."_

_"WHERE'S SKYE! WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!"_

_"We don't know, but we need you to calm down."_

_"NO! YOU NEED TO LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KILL THE SONS OF BITCHES WHO KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!"_

_"Sir. We will sedate you if we have to."_

_"TRY IT! I FUCKING DARE YOU!"_

_The paramedic reached over Jason with a needle and went to inject him. _

_Jason broke out of the restraints, grabbed the needle and injected it into the other paramedic. He ran at the door, opened it, and jumped, Rolling on the ground and to his feet. He had to find Skye._

_He pulled out his phone and typed in the password for his GPS software. A picture of a bracelet spun on the screen three times before the home screen came up. He saw that Skye was in the warehouse district of Downtown Gotham. _

_He ran to a garage, opened the door, and inside was a very familiar looking bike. He jumped on and followed Skye's locator to the Warehouse. _

_When he got there, he heard._

_"I'm not the one you have to worry about." Skye said defiantly, awake and full of terrified energy._

_Jason was filled with pride._

_"Oh yeah?" The man asked. "Well why don't you tell us who we have to worry about."_

_"My brother."_

_"Jason Todd?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"He's dead little girl."_

_"Am I?" Jason asked from the shadows asked._

_"Who's there?" The man in charge asked._

_"Jason!" Skye said excitedly._

_"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll have you out of here in a few minutes." Jason said, his voice bouncing off the walls. "You know the problem with this type of room? The acoustics play with your voices, so you don't know where they are coming from."_

_"Shut up!" The guy in charge yelled._

_"Skye. Close your eyes." Jason said. Jason waited for a few seconds before he went to work. He grabbed one guy and broke his neck without remorse. He grabbed another guy, picked him up and broke his back over his leg. "Skye. You can open your eyes now." Jason walked over to Skye and began untying her from the chair._

_"What happened to the fourth guy?"_

_"Fourth guy?" Jason said before he heard something from his left. He ducked and punched upward putting every ounce of strength he could behind the punch._

_He felt something break and heard the guy grunt in pain before passing out. He looked at the guy, then at his hand, back at the guy._

_"I think you cracked his nuts." Skye snarked._

Phil, Fitz, and Ward all looked squeamish while May and Simmons were trying to look sympathetic but smiled at the clever eight-year old's wit.

"What?" Skye asked. "He totally deserved it."

"What happened to the tracking chip they put in you?" Ward asked.

"I. Uh I cut that out." Jason said.

They looked at him with various expressions.

"Look. It's not a memory I like so I didn't show you guys. I had to hold Skye down with one hand and cut the chip out with the other before stitching her up. I didn't like doing it, but I didn't want to risk going to the doctor in case they were the ones who put it there in the first place."

"If it was anywhere but Gotham, I wouldn't believe you." Phil said. "Gotham is one of the worst places even with the Batman."

"Yeah. Sure." Jason said.

"Where to next?" Phil asked a little confused.

Jason walked forward.

_"Hey Skye." Jason said. "I bought you a present."_

_"You did!" Skye yelled in barely controlled excitement. "What did you get me?"_

_"It's outside. Come on."_

_Jason led Skye outside to a large object under a larger tarp._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"YEAH!"_

_Jason ripped the tarp off. "Ta da."_

_"This thing?"_

_"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"_

_"It looks like something a stalker or a hobo would live in."_

_"I figured that you might want to have your own mobile base."_

_"My what?"_

_"A mobile base."_

_"A mobile base?"_

_"Yeah. I can help you make it any way you want."_

_"Can I put a bed and a desk and a mini gym?"_

_"Sure. Whatever you want. It can be your fortress of solitude."_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

_"I do want to ask why you want that though?"_

_"Because. Before I met you, I had nothing. Now I have everything I could have ever wanted."_

"That was very sweet." Simmons said.

"We have to keep moving." Jason said.

_Jason walked into a warehouse._

_"Ah." A maniacal voice said. "Mr. Todd. So good of you to join me. For your entertainment tonight I present..."_

_Tear gas and knock out gas grenades fell from the ceiling. _

_Jason put a face mask on._

_"Oh. It appears that you were expecting that, but were you expecting this?"_

_Flash bang grenades went off everywhere._

_Jason was hit from behind. The madman hit him till he lost consciousness._

_When Jason woke up his hands and feet were tied._

_"Oh. Good you're awake. Now I can continue my fun. Try not to pass out this time."_

_A crowbar came down and struck him. It hurt, but not like the first ten times. The pain was beginning to dull, not by much though. The crowbar struck again. It was as if the madman was reading his thoughts and began hitting him harder._

_Then the Joker hit him in the face. "WOW. That looked like it really hurt." Then the Joker hit him three more times and savored every hit like it was a cheese sample. "Whoa, now hold on. That looked like it hurt a lot more. So, let's try and clear it up shall we pumpkin. What hurts more? A?" The Joker hit him again. "Or B?" And he was hit a second time by the Joker. "Forehand?" The Joker hit him a third time. "Or backhand." The Joker hit him again and began laughing his sadistic laugh._

_Jason murmured something. The Joker leaned down and said. "A little louder lamb chop. I think that one of your lungs is collapsed. That tends to always impede the oratory." Jason spit blood up at the Joker. The Joker returned the favor by slamming his face into the floor. "Now that was rude. The first boy blunder had manners." Jason smiled even though it hurt. The Joker wiped the blood from his face. "I suppose that I'll have to teach you some manners. So that you can learn to follow in his footsteps better." The Joker contemplated that for a bit. Then said. "Nah... I think that I'll just keep hitting you with this crowbar." Then the Joker laughed as he hit Jason repeatedly with the crowbar. Jason closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere else._

_After a while the Joker got tired of beating Jason with the crowbar he put on his overcoat and his hat. He looked at Jason and said. "Okay kiddo I have to go, but it was fun right?" Jason stayed silent. "Well maybe a bit more fun for me than you. I'm just making guesses since your being so quiet. Oh well. Be a good boy, get your homework done, and be in bed by nine. Oh, and if you see the big man tell him I said... hello. The Joker began laughing hysterically and left._

_Jason opened his eyes and got to his knees. He slid his handcuffed hands under his legs, so they were in front of him and he tried to stand but fell back down, he looked at the door and figured that it was locked. He crawled towards it and when he got to it was indeed locked. Jason closed his eyes, and he heard it a faint beeping. he looked to his left and saw a bomb. Of course, the Joker planted a bomb. Why wouldn't he? Jason saw it counting down and he knew that he didn't have long._

_He crawled to a box he used all his strength to stand only to fall back down he caught the box and it tipped over on him it was big enough for him to fit under. It was a freaking miracle. He fumbled with his utility belt and found a pellet. It had foam in it. He crushed it and he was enveloped in foam. A few seconds later, he felt the explosion._

_When he came to, he saw Skye. He needed to get to her. He crawled over towards the outside. "Skye." He called out. He felt something. It was a steel rod. He picked it up. It was the crowbar Joker had used to beat him. He struggled to his feet and walked out using the crowbar as a cane._

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Skye shouted. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!"

"You're a little late for that sis. I killed him remember."

"He took you away! He made you break your promise to me!"

"And I made him pay."

"Did he suffer?"

"You can tell me when you watch him die."

The S.H.I.E.L.D Team looked nervous.

_Jason woke up looking into the face of Talia Al Ghul._

_"Hello Jason." _

_"Where's Skye?"_

_"She's safe for the time being, but you have to get stronger to keep her safe." _

_"What about Bruce? He killed Joker, right?"_

_Talia held up a dated photo of Bruce and some other kid. "He replaced you. As for killing the Joker." She held up a photo taken the day before with the Joker robbing a bank. "You need to get stronger so you can protect Skye."_

_Over the next year Jason trained as an Assassin._

_"You have come far young Jason." Ra's Al Ghul said. "And I do not say that lightly. Most people would have to train for years to get where you are."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You are most welcome. Now. Run along to Talia. She has work for you."_

_"Yes sir." Jason said running to find Talia._

_When Jason found Talia, she said. "Grab your gear. You're going to Germany."_

_Jason went to Germany where he met a man by the name of Egon._

_"•Are you Todd? •" A man asked in German._

_"What?" Jason asked. He knew German, but he didn't want them to know that. _

_"I asked if you are Todd." The man asked with a thick German accent._

_"Oh. Yeah. That's me."_

_"Good. Otherwise I would have had to kill you."_

_Jason flinched._

_The man started laughing. "I'm just kidding, but that is what I'm teaching you how to do. I'm teaching you to become a ruthless killer."_

_Jason "picked up" German very quickly. Killing on the other hand. _

_"•Todd! You have to be in the mindset of Kill or be killed. Otherwise I am wasting my time, and I don't waste my time. •"_

_Jason killed the next guy without mercy._

_"•Good. Now get out of here. I'll come get you later. •"_

_Jason left, but he heard Egon yell. "•NO, you asshole. You were supposed to take them to the west gate. •"_

_'What's at the west gate.' Jason said as he made his way back to the barracks._

_When he got to the barracks, he saw that no one was there. He pulled up the hood on his hoodie and made his way to the West gate._

_He found a building at the west gate and went inside he saw an energy drink. It was the kind that only Egon drank. He found some rat poison and put some in his drink. 'I may need to make a quick getaway.'_

_He went to a series of long houses and found an open window. He climbed in and saw rows and rows of kids. 'That sick son of a bitch. He's selling these kids to pedophiles on the side.'_

_Jason picked the locks on their shackles and led them to the truck. "I'm getting you out of here." He whispered. He drove them to the American Embassy and dropped off the semi along with the location of the camp. Then he went back._

_He was walking through the camp when someone attacked him from behind._

_"•I can't believe you turned traitor Todd. •" Egon said._

_"•Fuck you. •" Jason said in perfect German._

_"•Do you really think you can beat me? I show you a few things and you think you can beat me? •"_

_"•No. That's why I poisoned your drink. •"_

_When he looked down at Jason and coughed up foam and blood._

_"•I'll see you in hell. Last one there wins. •" With that Jason walked away._

May looked like she could have broken a diamond with her teeth, her jaw was clenched so tight.

Ward looked like he wanted to kill someone.

FitzSimmons looked like they were going to be sick.

Phil looked white as a ghost.

Skye looked mad. "I'm glad you killed him." She said.

"So am I." Jason said. "So am I."

They started moving again.

_Jason met a guy named Rip._

_Rip taught Jason how to drive or fly anything that moved._

_On his last day with Rip he was supposed to help a group of mercenaries kill a bunch of kids. Jason wasn't going to do that. He supplied the kids with guns and ammo before the mercenaries were supposed to come kill them. The kids aim sucked, but he'd evened the side a little. He'd shown the kids how to load, aim, and shoot, and let them at it._

_He met Rip at the airstrip they were supposed to rendezvous at._

_"What happened?" Rip asked._

_"Not sure." Jason lied. "I thought they were going up against ankle biters. They should have been fine. Should we wait?"_

_"No. We've waisted enough time already and this is the second rendezvous they've missed."_

_"Mind if I catch a lift?"_

_"Sure, but as a final lesson." Rip tossed him the keys to the helicopter. "How about you fly?"_

_Jason jumped into the pilot's chair, went through the preflight checklist, and they were off._

"So, let me get this straight." Ward said. "You taught a bunch of boys to kill?"

"No. I taught them to survive in a world that would rather anally fuck them sideways. Is that so wrong?"

"You turned them into the people that were trying to kill them." Phil said.

"I'm sorry for caring!" Jason yelled.

This took all of them by surprise.

"I'm sorry that I cared enough to teach a group of kids how to defend themselves. I'm sorry that I actually had a heart once."

Skye hugged Jason. "You do have a heart. It's just buried under armor so you can make the tough choices that others can't." She glared at the S.H.I.E.L.D team.

"Thanks sis." Jason said hugging her back. "Let's get going. There are three more years to watch."

_*BOOM* _

_An explosion rocked them back and forth._

_"Excellent!" A man said. "You are one of my best students."_

_"Glad I could please."_

_"You come to London with me. Help me with next Job."_

_"Okay."_

_The Man's name was Shurik Ivanko._

_They made their way to London._

_London England_

_"You want drink? I am meeting friends. They are Russians. Not as smart as you, but good drinkers."_

_"Sure. I could stay for a round or two."_

_Shurik's friends showed up._

Jason covered Skye's ears till the Joke was over

Skye made out one sentence from the conversation through lip reading. "_Yes! She had everything, but a face."_

_Shurik got up and went to the bathroom._

Skye noticed a guy follow him in.

_The scene moved outside London. Jason was sitting at a bar with Talia._

_"Do you know who the man is?"_

_"Yuri Karanov. He's part of the Russian Mob._

_"That doesn't make my job any easier."_

_"Then it wouldn't be fun_."

_"Why does Yuri need a bomber then?"_

_"This is becoming a habit."_

_"What is?"_

_"Your investigations."_

_"That's not what I'm doing."_

_"Really? Because the way I see it is I provide you teachers who possess skills that you want to acquire, you study under them, and then half of them end up dead."_

_Jason became quiet for a long time. "Not without reason. Egon was selling kids to pedophiles, turns out that the surveillance guy ended up with one of the ones I saved in Germany. I did some surveillance on him and found the kid sleeping in a cage. A CAGE! LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL!" Jason calmed himself down. "I killed the bastard and took the kid to a couple who had been trying for a kid for so long, I helped them push the paperwork, and they got to adopt her. The only thing I could think when I saw that was. It could have been Skye."_

_"I see."_

_"The small arms dealer was selling Smack on the side. The only problem is that half of his stock was poison. Actual poison, not a bad mixing, he was selling poison to people."_

_"I see."_

_"That close quarters combat instructor. She was planning on killing her husband and daughters. The husband I could see if he was abusing her or her daughters, but her daughters were innocent. So, I killed her."_

_"Did her daughters remind you of Skye too?"_

_"Don't Patronize me."_

_"I wasn't."_

_"Let's not forget those Mercenaries. I don't feel bad for killing them."_

_"I never said that you should. I'm not criticizing your work. Im actually impressed."_

_"Thanks. I guess." _

_Jason left bar. He had work to do._

_He started to do surveillance on Yuri. Yuri was good. He knew that he was being watched, but he didn't care. He would scan every car that came or left, but he didn't seem to notice Jason._

_Jason followed him to a farmhouse._

_"_**_I don't know what was more stupid..." _**_Shurik said when Yuri entered. "_**_...You coming to bar or making me meet you here."_**

**_"The bar was clean. I wasn't Followed. and I come here once a week" _**_Yuri said._**_ "Besides. They got bored watching me play with my nephews."_**

**_"What do you need to talk about?"_**

**_"We need to move everything up three weeks."_**

**_"Impossible. It can't be done."_**

**_"We don't have a choice."_**

**_"I can't do nine targets in that amount of time. Six, seven if I'm lucky."_**

**_"Our business is dying. We are being watched, and our connections know it. I need it done."_**

**_"Like I said. I can't do nine targets."_**

**_"So long as the blame goes where it should go, I don't care."_**

**_"It will, but are you sure it will work?"_**

**_"I know Who is assigned to follow us, after this they will be called away. It will work."_**

_Jason left. He didn't like it. These guys were going to blow up 700 people and blame it on Arab Terrorists. It was smart, but he didn't like it. He went back to Shurik's garage, picked the lock, and went inside. He found the bombs, there were eleven in total. "Make more than you need, plan for contingencies."_

_Jason began making small modifications to the bombs, he was replacing some of the more important wires with faulty wires, so they were duds. He had just finished when he heard._

_"What is this?"_

_Jason turned around._

_"What do you think you're doing?" one guy asked._

_"Take him!" A second guy yelled._

_"You son of a bitch." a third guy said._

_'Damn it! I was clumsy, I wasn't listening for an approach. Well at least I'm in London where they don't have guns.' Jason beat the guys down without remorse. He heard a click. 'Damn it. Me and my optimism. They are bad guys, of course they have guns.'_

_No sooner had Jason made the connection than a fourth guy started shooting at him._

_Jason backflipped out of the way, and behind some boxes._

_Jason reached for his gun. 'Damn it! I lost my gun doing the handsprings to get away. So stupid, and careless. I didn't even plan for a backway out._

_"*Go get him while I cover you! *" A Russian yelled_

_Jason began pushing the boxes he was behind, towards the exit._

_"*We kill him. *" Another voice said._

_"*No. They will want information. *"_

_"*They will want to know what he knows. *" Another voice said._

_Jason threw a bomb at them. "*Goodbye*"_

_The building exploded. _

_'That could have gone better. Like a lot better, but I've slowed Yuri down, and I need to get out of here.'_

_"*Who is he? *" A voice asked._

_"*I don't care. *" Yuri said. "*Just kill him. *"_

_'Fuck.' Jason had to think of something fast. "*Wait! *" He yelled. "*Shurik brought me in to help*"_

_"*Call Shurik. *" Yuri said._

_Jason took his Chance to escape._

Skye let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I'm glad you got out safe."

May looked at Him. "So that's what you meant the other day about those kids."

"Yeah. I spent a little bit of time looking for them, but thankfully she was the only who I had to find a home for. The others went to good families."

"How- how old was she?" Phil asked. "She was 9." Jason said.

Everyone flinched.

"What was her name?" Simmons asked.

"Her foster parents named her Kora."

"That's a lovely name."

"Yeah. There's still a little more ahead. So, let's go."

They started moving again.

_Jason ran to Shurik's home and interrogated him for the information on the bombs. _

_Shurik had put bombs in backpacks of students._

_They were trying to put blame on terrorists who didn't exist._

_Jason spent the next several hours collecting the bombs and dismantling them._

_He jumped on his bike and chased after another student she was in a car on London bridge. _

_He took the bag and grabbed the bomb. 'Twenty seconds.' Jason looked over the bridge and saw that no one was under it, so he tossed it over the side._

_A few seconds later there was an explosion, and he used it to get away._

"What was that?" Ward said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that that seemed like an overview of what happened."

"That's because it was. Did you want to watch all of it, or do you want to get out of my mind?"

"I think that Jason does not want to stay in his mind for much longer." Manhunter said.

"No. I really don't. Having to relive my memories all over again. You wouldn't want to either."

"Then let's get out of here as fast as we can." May said.

They started walking again.

_"I-I know where the Joker is!" A man yelled._

_Jason stopped as he was about to kill him. "Where is he?"_

_"My brother works for him. He's currently in L.A."_

_Jason made his way to Los Angeles where he found a Warehouse with two guys standing guard. He took them and started interrogating them._

_He found out where the Joker was meeting and went to see what he was doing._

_Turns out he was going to poison Gotham's reservoir, but he was going to use a chemical that caught fire when it came in contact with the air._

_Jason found out where they were going to meet and made plans of his own._

_He got into a car and drove to the docks where Joker was going to pick up the accelerant. He got into the trunk and made the car drive slowly up to the meet._

_He heard the sound of bullets hitting the car and waited till they stopped. He hit the detonator and smoke poured out of the car. _

_He jumped out of the trunk and took off after the Joker. He dragged the Joker to an abandoned filling station at the docks._

_"They'll be here soon." The Joker said. _

_"I think I'm good." Jason said taking a gas nozzle and spraying the Joker. He took out his lighter. 'He'll laugh at first, but then once the burning starts, he'll start screaming. He'll scream until his throat burns.' Jason looked at the Joker. The man who killed him. He needed his death to be slow and painful. So, he left._

_He met with Talia later._

_"I thought you wanted him dead."_

_"I do, but I realized something. I need Bruce to be there. I need Bruce to be there when the Joker dies so he knows that it had to be this way. The Joker needs to die."_

_"What if I told you something? The reason why Bruce won't kill the Joker."_

_"What is it?"_

_"What if I told you that the Joker is Bruce's half-brother?"_

_"I'd call you crazy."_

_"Good. Because he isn't. I just wanted to make sure that you were serious about this."_

_"The Joker needs to die, and if Bruce does it. That will be even better."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Bruce will clean up a mistake he should have fixed years ago."_

_"I have a gift for you." Talia said handing Jason a box._

_Inside the box were two more boxes. One had a knife in it, while the other had a red motorcycle helmet._

_"What's this?"_

_"You're final test. Bruce turned his fear of bats into his greatest strength. Now it's your turn. The Joker wore a red hood the night he became Joker. It wasn't like this, but it was a red hood. Take this and conquer your fear. Become the Hero Gotham needs and Kill the Joker."_

_Jason grabbed his Katana and Crowbar before putting them in the weapons box along with the knife Talia gave him. "First things first. I have to find Skye. Knowing her she's probably gone off the grid, so I'll have to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D to find her. I'll work my way up, and hopefully I'll find her soon."_

_Six months later._

_Jason had started working with a woman by the name of Camilla Reyes. _

_"I want the Bus. We will take it from Phillip Coulson."_

_Jason found his way into S.H.I.L.E.D._

_AN: So this chapter takes a lot from Red Hood: The Lost Days. I have changed some of it so I didn't just copy and paste from the comics so if you have read Red Hood: The Lost Days and are wondering why some of this is changed, that's why. Also some of this may seem like I skimmed over stuff. I did. I can't really say much about this chapter other than I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will have Jason and Skye reuniting, Jason and Skye visiting Barbara and Dick, Killing the Joker, and the Sunday Dinner at Wayne Manor. _


	11. The Lost Days Part 3

Jason looked around. "We are almost done. If you thought that was violent... just wait till you see this.

_When Jason got onto the Bus, he immediately saw Skye, but right now wasn't the time for a reunion. He walked into the bathroom and got out of his gear from working with Reyes. He donned his original Red Hood gear. He waited until it was time to go._

_When he opened the door, he shot the two guys in the den area, both head shots that left the back of the head intact._

_He moved throughout the Bus killing all of Reyes' men._

_There were three that decided to run towards the cargo bay. Bad move._

_Jason followed the three into the Cargo bay and made the three stooges joke he used in the past to let Skye know it was him. He saw a brief flash of acknowledgement and shot the first two. The third guy lowered the ramp and tossed Skye out._

_Jason threw the control disk on L.O.L.A before jumping out of the Bus and diving down to Skye._

_When Jason caught Skye, he yelled. "Activate!"_

_They fell a little longer before L.O.L.A flew under them._

_Jason put Skye in the passenger seat and slammed his foot on the brakes._

_Seeing a flying car stop like it would in an old cartoon was amusing._

"So, wait." Phil said. "Is that why L.O.L.A's brakes have been a bit touchy since you took her?"

"Probably." Skye said. "I'm surprised that Jason's foot didn't go through the undercarriage."

"What!" Phil said holding his head since he didn't have long enough hair to grab.

"So how did those bullets not go through their heads?" Ward asked.

"They are specially designed for in flight fire." Jason said. "They are made of a special alloy that liquifies when it enters the body and kills by poison if they aren't killed instantly."

"Where did you get those?"

"On one of my jobs with Reyes no one else wanted them. I took them because they could be useful. Turns out I was right."

"Where did you get them?" May asked.

"Old HYDRA bunker I helped raid."

Everyone went quiet.

"What?" Jason asked. "Would you rather it be in HYDRA's hands or mine?"

"Neither."

"Could we examine one?" Fitz-Simmons asked in unison.

"Sure. Do you want to send one to S.H.I.E.L.D too?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"That would be much appreciated." Phil said.

"Fine. Let's just get going."

_They continued walking._

_Skye told Jason about Miles._

_Jason slammed his foot on the brakes._

Phil winced.

_Skye told Jason that her and Miles had been involved, and she liked him._

Skye clenched her fists.

"Let it out." Jason said sympathetically.

Skye let out a rage filled roar.

"Thanks sis." Jason said. "Deaf in this ear now." He said pointing at his left ear.

Skye looked at him. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine."

_They saw Phil chew Jason out for taking L.O.L.A, Jason attack Ward, and Jason whisper something to Ward._

"What was that about?" Phil said.

"It's because I..." Ward began.

"I told Ward that if he even thinks about looking at Skye without my permission that I would do far worse." Jason said.

"Uh huh." Phil and May said in unison.

_They saw Jason and Skye talking about the previous five years. They saw Jason cry at how difficult Skye's life had been. They also saw Skye cry at how horrible Jason's life had been._

_Then Jason and Skye hugged each other, and everything seemed right in the world._

"That was lovely." Simmons said wiping her tears away.

_Jason and Skye went to visit Dick and Barbara._

_Dick was shocked to see them. He led them to the front room before going to get Barbara._

_When Dick rolled Barbara's wheelchair out of the room Jason and Skye were horrified._

_Barbara and Dick told them what happened, and Jason lost his mind. He blamed Bruce for not taking care of the Joker sooner._

_Jason and Skye stayed for lunch. They said their goodbyes and left._

_"Are we going to see Bruce and Alfred?" Skye asked._

_"Not right now. I would probably punch Bruce's lights out if I saw him, and I have to take care of something, so I'm going to take you back to the Bus and go do that. Okay."_

_"Don't leave me alone this time." Skye said._

Everyone knew what she meant by that.

_Jason dropped Skye off and grabbed his gear before heading to Arkham._

_Once in Arkham he found the Joker and dragged him into an empty interrogation room._

_When Joker saw Jason, he started laughing. "You know when I wore that number it was classy. More matre D and less Motorcycle fetish."_

_Jason took out five knives and stabbed them into Jokers hands and arms before going to work._

_He slowly and strategically cut Joker into tiny pieces to cause as much pain as possible. When he was done, he spit on the remains and burnt them to a crisp with firebombs._

Everyone looked squeamish and looked at Jason.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Fitz-Simmons said putting their hands to their mouths.

Skye looked at Jason. She was scared. "I know why you did it, but that doesn't make it better. How were you able to listen to his screams of agony for that long?"

"I zoned it out and did what was necessary."

"No." May said. "A bullet to the head was necessary. That! That was torture and it was wrong!"

"I sent a message!" Jason yelled back. "A message that was very much needed in Gotham. The Joker murders, steals, and tortures, with who knows what else. He is a monster who has been given second chance after second chance. He was all out of second chances, and I sent him to hell in pieces."

"You tortured a man to death! How can you even look in the mirror?"

"Do you know what I see when I look in the mirror?" Jason asked.

"A murderer?" May suggested.

"Yes, but do you know what else I see?"

"No. What?"

"I see a man who has grown tired of seeing his friends and family hurt. I see a man who had to rebuild himself. You saw what the Lazarus Pit did to me. It took the me from before and turned it into a monster willing to do what was necessary."

"What does torture a man to death have to do with Necessity?"

"The Joker is one of the biggest players in Gotham. If he suddenly disappears and the rumor spreads that he was killed in such a gruesome way. What do you think that the other criminals in Gotham are going to do?"

"That's brilliant!" Fitz said. "I mean it's horrible and disgusting, but it's brilliant. If the Criminals in Gotham die gruesome deaths, then crime will go down making the city safer. Because the others won't want to die."

"Next you need to introduce good work for those who want it, and get the Arkham inmates the help they need, and by not getting out then they will actually get the help that they need." Jason finished.

"That's dark." Ward said.

"Well. Do you want to live a life without the monsters that hurt the innocent, or do you want to let the monsters roam around free to hurt everyone? I made my decision the night I killed Joker!"

"Are we done with all of this?" Phil asked pointing at everything.

"There is one more memory before we are finished." Martian Manhunter said.

"Then lead on."

_They walked into another Memory where Jason was talking to Batman._

_"Why did you Kill Joker Jason?" Batman asked._

_"You're kidding right?" Jason scoffed. "After what he's done to everyone he's ever hurt? What about what he did to Barbara. To Dick. To me? I have a better question. Why didn't you or Bruce do anything about it before tonight?"_

_"You crossed the line!"_

_"Your way doesn't work! You think that by locking them up with Psychiatrists that they will get better? Harley got better because she wanted to. The others won't change. I finally did what you didn't have the balls to do!"_

_"Get out of Gotham! The next time I see you I will take you in!"_

_"I've already done what I needed to do but let me ask you something. If I hadn't killed him. How long would you have let him keep going until you said enough?"_

_Jason jumped off the roof and made his way back to the Bus._

"You pissed off Batman." Ward said. "Congratulations."

"Are we done?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Martian Manhunter said.

His eyes glowed orange, and they blinked awake.

Jason got up and popped his joints.

"Have a nice nap?" A voice asked.

Jason reached for his Gun but saw that it was gone.

"Sorry." Nick Fury said stepping from the shadows. "But you can imagine why I would want to take that from you before you shot first and asked questions later."

"Sir?" Coulson asked. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Phil."

Fitz-Simmons went to their lab to clear their heads.

Ward went to his room to think about what he had just seen.

May followed Phil and Fury to Phil's office.

That left Jason, Skye, and Manhunter.

"Want to talk about what you just saw?" Jason asked.

"I know that I wanted the Joker dead, but I didn't expect that."

"We do unusual things for the people we love." Manhunter said.

"You did that to the Joker out of love?"

"Amongst other things. Yeah." Jason said. "I did it for Barbara, Dick, You, and anyone else that the Joker hurt because he could."

"That doesn't make it right."

Jason sighed. "No. No, it doesn't. I know that it was wrong to kill him that way, but I did, and there is nothing I can do to change what I did. I'll have to live with that decision for the rest of my life."

Skye was about to say something when Jason's phone rang.

"It's Alfred." Jason said answering the phone. "Hey Alfred. What's up? Yes, we will be there. Don't worry about it. I know that it starts in three hours. Yes, yes. I'll make sure that we are there five minutes early. I promise that I won't start a fight with Bruce or the replacement. Wait. What? Alright. I won't start a fight with Bruce's son either. Gosh. How'd a guy that strict have a kid anyway? Okay, okay. Don't yell my ear off Alfred. Look. We won't make your deadline if you keep talking to me. Okay. Bye. See you soon."

Jason hung up the phone. "Looks like Alfred Really wants us to make that dinner."

"Are you sure that we will be welcome?" Skye asked. "I mean we are both kind of outcasts of the Family."

Martian Manhunter saw that Skye was sad. "Why are you sad?" He asked quizzically.

"I don't want to lose Jason. I don't want to be alone. What if the only reason the S.H.I.E.L.D Team lets me stay here is because of Jason?"

"I won't be leaving you." Jason said. "Not again."

"How do you plan on getting to Gotham in three hours?" Manhunter asked.

"Not sure."

"Might I propose using the Watchtowers Teleporters?"

"Will I even be allowed on the Watchtower?"

"Watchtower."

"Yeah J'onn." Superman said.

"I am ready to teleport up to the Watchtower."

"All right. Give me a second."

"I will also be bringing Jason and Skye with me."

"And my bike." Jason said.

"Okay. I'll start the Teleporters in two minutes."

Jason ran to his room and grabbed his weapons box before getting on his bike.

Skye jumped on after him and held on.

When they got to the Watchtower, they saw Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman waiting time greet them.

"Hi." Jason said awkwardly.

"J'onn says that you are heading to Gotham." Superman said.

"Yeah. We have a dinner with Bruce."

"How fun." Flash said in a bored tone.

"Miss Skye is worried that Batman will take Jason away." J'onn said.

"Why?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I killed the Joker." Jason said without a hint of remorse.

The three Justice League members looked at Jason in shock.

"I'm not apologizing." Jason said.

"It's not that." Wonder Woman said. "It's just..."

"You pretty much declared war on Batman when you did that." Flash cut in.

"I know." Jason said opening one of the side bags on his bike.

"Wow. Were you expecting to piss Bats off at some point? Is that why you have the new duds?"

"I knew that I'd piss Bruce off eventually after I came back from the dead. I knew that he's probably run me out of Gotham. So, I planned for that. Uh could one of you guys with insane super strength go to Denver International and take Skye's mobile base to Wayne Manor?"

"Are you expecting trouble?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's Gotham. We can't be too careful, and in case we have to drive to the next place to meet Phil and his Team. I don't want to sleep on the streets again."

Everyone winced. They knew about Jason's past up to the point he died.

"Can you Teleport is to the outskirts of Gotham so we can pick up some evening wear?"

"Sure thing." Flash said.

Gotham.

Jason and Skye drove to the closest store that would have the clothes they needed that night.

Skye chose a grey pant suit with matching boots. She put her switchblades in the holders on her wrists, and the throwing knives Jason had given her in her boots.

Jason got a security style tux and put his guns in the side holsters he'd brought. He put throwing knives in his left boot, and his dagger in his right boot. He made sure that his utility belt was hidden under his suit coat.

They left the store and got onto Jason's bike for Wayne Manor.

"Okay." Skye said. "I know why I am wearing my weapons, but why did you hide an armory on your person?"

"I'm paranoid." Jason said. "And besides, this is Gotham. Who knows what weapon you will need for the Job?"

Jason and Skye walked up the stairs to Wayne Manor.

When they knocked, they waited a few seconds before Alfred answered the door. You could tell that he was overjoyed to see them. "Come in, come in." He ushered them in.

Jason and Skye walked into Dick and Barbara. Dick was wearing his normal tux reserved for parties, and Barbara was wearing a golden summer dress.

"Hey!" Skye said.

"Hello." Barbara said a little sheepishly.

'Damn.' Jason thought. 'The Joker did one hell of a number on her.'

"Jason." Dick said.

"Dick." Jason said fist bumping him.

"If you will follow me." Alfred led them to the dining room.

When they got there, they saw Bruce sitting at the head of the table, and the new Robin, his son, sitting at the other end.

"I take it that Master Timothy won't be in attendance tonight?" Alfred asked.

"No Alfred." Bruce said in a clipped tone. "He said he would be eating with his family."

Skye tried making conversation with Damian while Dick and Barbara sat awkwardly at the table and Bruce and Jason stared at each other.

"No amount of staring is going to bring him back." Jason said unsympathetically. "I did Gotham, and maybe even the world a favor by killing him."

"While I'm mad at the fact that you crossed the line." Bruce said. "The thing that has me pissed off even more is the way you killed him. You could have shot him in the head, or stabbed him, or even slit his throat, but instead you cut him into pieces and burnt what was left."

Everyone but Skye and Bruce looked horrified.

Damian looked more impressed than horrified.

"I sent a message to scum out there." Jason defended. "I didn't kill Penguin, Ivy, or Two Face. Just him. He feels no remorse for his actions. He does whatever he does so he can get a reaction out of you and goes back to Arkham to jerk off to you!"

Skye blushed before going pale and finally green.

Bruce just looked at Jason.

"How have you and Miss Barbara been, Master Dick?" Alfred asked trying to turn the conversation away from work.

"It's been good." Dick said. "Gymnastics classes have been interesting. I have a few students that I think have Olympic potential."

"That's excellent news, and what of you Miss Barbara?"

"It's been okay. I have been working with the police and have helped out with a few cases. Crime has gone down since... you know."

"Since Jason took the Joker out of the equation?" Skye asked.

"Yes." Barbara said timidly.

"Look at that!" Jason said harshly. "The Joker did that to Barbara, your daughter in law! How the hell could you just let him get away with that?"

"They lost my respect after they left." Bruce said.

Dick and Barbara bowed their heads in shame.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jason demanded. "They go through something that traumatic and you brush them off as if the past means nothing?"

"They could have turned their pain into power, but instead they turn tail and hide. You both are disappointments."

"Master Bruce!" Alfred yelled.

"No Alfred!" Bruce yelled back. "Jason has become a murderer, and Dick and Barbara have become soft."

"Surely you can't expect them to bounce back after that experience. You wanted to kill the Madman after what he did too. Has the loss of your children left you so bitter that you can't see their pain?"

Everyone looked at Bruce.

The silence was broken by Damian and Skye who had been ignoring them.

"My Father would destroy Todd in a full-on fight."

"As if." Skye scoffed. "I've seen Jason do things that would make you jealous of him."

"Me? Jealous of street trash?"

Skye drew a switchblade and held it to Damian's throat, but dropped it after Damian stabbed her with his steak knife.

"NOO!" Jason yelled grabbing Skye.

"Be grateful that I didn't stab anything important." Damian said.

Jason pulled a gun from his holster, but it was thrown away by a bat a rang thrown by Bruce.

"Take her to the hospital." Bruce said before getting up and walking away.

"Surely we could use the Bat cave." Alfred said.

"No." Bruce said. "This is what happens when you cross the line."

Jason grabbed Skye and ran outside.

He jumped on his bike and tore off out of the driveway and towards Gotham General.

'Bruce is going to cut off all my resources, and probably call the police. I have to get Skye help though.'

When Jason pulled into the hospital, he ran Skye in. "Help! I need help!"

"What happened?" A nurse asked.

"My sister! She was stabbed!"

"Give her to us." A second nurse brought a gurney up.

Jason reluctantly laid Skye on the gurney and walked as far as he could with her.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come past this point."

Jason watched as they took Skye to prep her for surgery. "FUCK!" He yelled punching the wall.

He took his phone out and saw that his access to the Wayne funds had been cut off, as well as access to the Bat wave. "If that's how you want to play it." He snarled. "Then let's play."

He took out his phone and Activated his own Bank Account.

He had gained a lot of money during the last five years. Like a lot.

He had gained money from doing various jobs, but he also took all the money from the people that he killed, and put it in a bank account in Switzerland for a rainy day, and today it was pouring.

He looked at the number on the screen.

**One hundred million dollars.**

He activated his police scanner and hacked into the Bat wave. 'You brought this on yourself Bruce. If Skye dies, so does your son.'

Jason sat in the waiting room when someone walked up to him.

Jason looked up to see Superman.

"Come to take me away?"

"No. I just came to drop off Skye's van."

"Thanks." Jason said.

"How is she doing?"

"I don't know. They took her back a few hours ago, but I haven't heard anything."

A nurse came out. "We are so sorry sir, but your sister was taken while we were moving her to recovery."

Jason's eyes constricted with rage.

"Jason?" Superman asked.

"Out of my way." Jason said with Barely controlled rage.

Superman moved out of the way, not because Jason could take him or because Jason had Kryptonite, but because he knew what Jason had gone through, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Jason walked into the Security office and grabbed the guard. "Why the fuck did my sister get taken on your watch? What! Were you sleeping?"

"N-no. I had gone to get coffee so I wouldn't fall asleep."

"Why!" Jason yelled.

"My wife is sick, and I need to take care of my newborn Daughter so she can get better." The guard said too tired to be scared.

Jason calmed down. "I'm sorry." He said putting the guard down. "My sister is all I have left."

"Let's see what we can do." The guard said.

They hit rewind and watched as a guy with a pig mask came in with four odd looking people.

"Oh no." The guard said.

"What's wrong?"

"Professor Pyg. It's short for something that means perfection or something."

"Pygmalion." Jason corrected. "It's referring to a mythical sculptor who fell in love with his own creation because he thought it was perfection itself."

"You need to find your sister before he turns her into one of those." The guard said pointing at one of the things on the screen.

Jason turned around and walked out of the room, and to the garage. He took off his suit coat and pulled the mask from the bag on his bike.

He opened the weapons case and put the sheaths on his back before putting the crowbar in the left Sheath and the Katana in the right sheath. "Phil!" He yelled into the earpiece.

"_What_?" Phil asked.

"I need you to track Skye."

"_Why? Isn't she with you?"_

"Yes Phil." Jason snarled. "That's why I'm calling you!"

_"Okay, okay."_ Phil went quiet for a minute_. "Okay. It says that she's in a warehouse in downtown Gotham. It used to be a medical packaging plant."_

"Great. Meet me there. We will need to get out of there quickly." Jason jumped on his bike and took off towards the warehouse.

AN: This is the end of Jason's flashbacks. If there are things that are different from what I wrote in the past those were done on purpose. Jason was trained to protect his mind and alter his memories. That's what he did. Did I make Bruce too tyrannical? I want this Brue to be a tyrant, but did I go too far? Also, Jason collected a lot of money during those five years. He never took money that was use in Human trafficking, but weapons smuggling, drug dealing, Mob families, Mercenaries, bounty hunters, etc. He took their money, plus the money that he was given, and put it away in a Swiss bank, and didn't look at it until that day. If it seems a little unusual sorry. On the plus side he's about as rich as Bruce. If anything didn't make sense or if there were any characters that seem to be out of Character let me know which character, and how I can change them to better match their character. Enjoy.


	12. Birth of an Outlaw

AN: I don't own Red Hood or Agents of Shield.

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Disturbing content, thematic elements, Language, and Violence. Viewer discretion advised.

When Phil left Jason's mind he was disoriented. Then Fury showed up.

"Have a nice nap?" A voice asked.

Jason reaches for his Gun but saw that it was gone.

"Sorry." Nick Fury said stepping from the shadows. "But you can imagine why I would want to take that from you before you shot first and asked questions later."

"Sir?" Coulson asked. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Phil."

Fury, Phil, and May walked up to Phil's office.

"What do you need Phil?"

"Permission to act freely sir?"

"Permission granted." Fury said.

Phil punched Fury in the face.

"I take it that there is a reason for that?" Fury said.

"Why in the hell did you send Willis Todd to prison when his six your old son needed him!" Phil yelled.

Fury looked at May.

"Don't look to me for help sir. It's taking every ounce of Self-control I have not to follow Agent Coulson's lead."

"What brought this on?"

"Jason just showed us everything that he's gone through, up to the point that he killed the Joker." Phil said.

"So how bad was his past?" Fury asked.

"He watched his mother get raped!" Phil yelled. "He blames himself for not doing something to help her!"

Fury wiped his hand across his face. "What have I done?"

"You screwed up!"

"It wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last time."

"Why didn't you let Willis take Jason and go into protective services?" May asked.

"Because. Willis Todd had an inoperable tumor that wrapped around the base of his brain stem and the top of his spinal cord." Fury said. "He would have died within months of leaving."

"He could have left Jason with family."

"What family would his new identity have had?" Fury asked. "I have thought about this since he died, and it still haunts me."

"So, you abandoned Jason to a life of hell?"

"What would you have had me do? I knew that his mother was taking them to live with friends, and that she died. What did you want me to do?"

"It's sad." May said. "We have all this technology from Stark and Wayne and we still can't beat cancer."

"If Stark and Wayne would work together then we might be able to." Fury said.

"Good luck with that. They hate each other more than Stark and Hammer."

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What did you come to talk about sir?" Phil asked after he calmed down.

"I just wanted to check in to see how Jason and Skye are acclimating."

"They are doing fine sir. There was a scare last week with a Chitari virus, but it's cleared up now."

"Is it true that Jason punches Blake hard enough to break his jaw?"

"He punched him breaking half of his jaw, and into one of the vehicles hard enough to break the other half."

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't know anyone strong enough to shut him up."

Phil and May were taken aback.

"Sir?" Phil asked.

"Blake can be a little annoying at times. Don't tell him I said that."

"Are lips are sealed."

"You're a good man Coulson. I'm sorry if I've let you down more than once."

With that Fury left.

"What do you think?" Phil asked May.

"I think I'm going to spar with Ward."

May left Phil alone in his office.

A few hours passed, and Phil was doing some paperwork when his earpiece crackled to life. "_Phil!" _Jason's voice came over the earpiece.

"What?" Phil asked as he rubbed his ear.

_"I need you to track Skye."_

"Why? Isn't she with you?" Phil was starting to get worried.

_"Yes Phil."_ Jason snarled._ "That's why I'm calling you!"_

"Okay, okay." Phil went quiet for a minute. "Okay. It says that she's in a warehouse in downtown Gotham. It used to be a medical packaging plant."

_"Great. Meet me there. We will need to get out of there quickly."_

Phil ran to gather the Team. He found May and Ward fighting.

"Guys!" He yelled.

The two stopped, they were panting heavily.

"Skye's in trouble and we need to help Jason save her."

"What?" Ward asked. "Super soldier can't save her himself?"

May smacked Ward upside the head.

"What?" He asked. "You were thinking it too."

They went and got ready.

"Fitz-Simmons." Phil said. "We're going to need you when we get Skye back. I don't know what condition she'll be in, but we will need your help."

"Yes sir." Simmons said before going to prep the lab.

"What can I do sir?" Fitz asked.

"We need to know everything we can about that Warehouse. So, get the dwarves ready. If we have the time, we can scan it."

Fitz went to get the Dwarves ready.

* * *

When Skye woke up, she noticed many things.

She smelled mildew and medical supplies. She coughed.

"Oh." A voice said. "You are awake. Do not worry. For I, Professor Pyg, will make you better._ Oink. _I will make you. _Oink. _Perfect."

Skye heard Opera music playing somewhere in the background.

"What?" Professor Pyg asked someone. "Of course, it will work. You've never believed in me mother!" He yelled.

Skye could feel cold steal touching her back. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a hospital gown, and a horrifying thought crossed her mind. 'Did this guy take my clothes off?'

"Why don't you trust me mother?" Pyg yelled.

Skye opened her mouth to speak, but she regretted it when she breathed in stale air. She closed her mouth and went through a mental checklist to see if he had touched her in any way. She was relieved when she didn't feel violated. "Did you take my clothes off?" She asked trying not to breath in the stale air.

"You? O_ink_" Pyg asked. "No, no, no, no. I would not touch you. O_ink._ You are imperfect, vile, and disgusting. Why would anyone want to touch you?"

That brought tears to Skye's eyes.

"Oh. No, no, no, no. Please do not cry. For soon you will be _oink_ perfect."

Skye tried to get up but was forced back down. She looked at her arms and saw that they were strapped to the table. She tried to move her legs, but they were also strapped to the table. She looked down and saw a belt tied to her waist holding her down.

"Ah. I see that you are eager for perfection, but there are two more in front of you." Pyg said before getting to work.

When the Victim began screaming in Pain it sent fear through Skye's body at lightning speed. "JASON!" She yelled as loud as she could.

* * *

Jason was driven by sheer rage as he drove through Downtown Gotham to get the Warehouse. 'If this Pyg turns Skye into one of those things I will rip everything that Bruce cares about away from him.'

Jason found the Warehouse and smashed his bike through a window. He jumped off the bike as it crashed, and rolled to his knees, and stood up before running through the Warehouse.

He got to a flight of stairs and began running down. He saw a sick twisted operating room and saw a guy with a pig mask on. "PYG!" He yelled.

"No." Pyg said. "You cannot stop me from granting them perfection. Go my Dollotrons. Seize him so we can make him perfect too."

Four Dollotrons ran at Jason.

Jason smashed his Crowbar into one of the Dollotrons heads with a sickening crunch causing it to fall to the ground dead. He swung his Katana decapitating another sending a fountain of blood into the air.

The other two Dollotrons grabbed him and tried restraining him.

"JASON!" Skye yelled for him.

Jason would normally have trouble with just one of these guys, but hearing Skye call for him gave him a boost of Adrenaline, and he slammed his head into the Dollotron on his rights nose sending the cartilage into his brain.

With that one taken care of he only had the other one to worry about. He slammed his Crowbar into the neck, breaking it.

The Dollotron didn't seem phased by it. So, Jason hit it in the head as hard as he could.

"NO!" Pyg yelled. "You _oink _destroyed my beautiful creations!"

"AND YOU'RE NEXT" Jason yelled.

"No! _Oink. _Get him!"

Three of the five humans got off the table and ran at Jason.

Jason easily decapitated them, and he kept walking to Pyg. "You know. I trained with a guy to learn how to interrogate people." Jason said in a calm voice that sent shivers down Skye's spine. and not the good shivers. The shivers that let you know when you were in the same area as a dangerous predator.

Pyg shrieked in pain as Jason cut the tendon in his left ankle.

"I know exactly where to hit you, to cut you, to maim you. To cause the most amount of pain."

"PLEASE!" Pyg begged for his life. "I beg you for mercy!"

"You want mercy?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Pyg nodded.

"ASK SOMEONE WHO GIVES A FUCK FOR MERCY!" Jason yelled.

Skye only heard Pyg screaming and crying out in agony as Jason did who knows what to him until he stopped crying, screaming, and moving. "J-Jason?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"I'm here." Jason said walking over to her and untying her.

Skye hugged Jason tightly. "Thank you for saving me!" She sobbed into his bloodied shirt.

"It's okay." He said. "It's okay. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"A little, but he was going to do that to me, and I'm glad he's dead."

Jason held Skye until Phil called him on the earpiece.

_"Jason. We're outside."_

"Come in and get Skye and one more victim who's still alive."

_'May and Ward will be down shortly."_

Jason took Skye back to his bike and handed her, her clothes. "The nurse brought them back to me when they took you in for surgery."

Skye hugged Jason. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Ward and May took Skye and the other Victim who had been turned halfway.

Jason took Pyg and left. He had to send a message.

* * *

Gordon was standing outside a Warehouse when Batman and Robin showed up.

"What do you have for me Jim?" Batman asked.

"Seven of those Dollotrons were found killed. Five were decapitated, and the other three were killed due to blunt force trauma."

"The Decapitations sound like Deathstroke, and the Blunt force trauma sounds like Harley, but she's gone not been causing trouble."

"Allegedly." Robin said grimly.

"We did find this." Gordon said handing him an evidence bag with a sliver of grey material, and another with a hospital gown.

"I know who did this." Batman said. "I'll bring him in."

"Thanks."

Batman and Robin got into the Batmobile.

"You think Todd did this." Damian said coldly.

"Yes, and no matter his reason we will bring him in."

"_Oh yeah." _Jason's voice came over the radio. "_Come and get me Bruce. I have a gift to give you and something to return to you."_

"Where are you Jason?"

_"Me? I'm at the Gotham slaughterhouse._

"What are you going to do Jason?"

_"I'm here to send a message about what happens when you mess with MY family."_

"You adopted filth." Damian said. "That doesn't make you family."

"_Call Skye filth one more time Hell spawn. I dare you. See what happens."_

Bruce turned the radio off before Damian could push Jason any farther and drove off to the Slaughterhouse on the outskirts of town.

When they got there They got out, and walked in.

"So, you brought the Hell spawn." Jason quipped. "And after I threatened to kill him."

"In your dreams Todd." Damian yelled at the shadows.

"What type of a message did you intend to send?" Bruce asked the shadows.

Jason turned on the light from the shadows to show a dead Professor Pyg done up like a cooked pig complete with apple in his mouth. "Would you like roast Pyg for dinner?" He asked before throwing a smoke pellet that let out a dense cloud of smoke. "Oh. By the way. I told you that I had a gift for you." Jason tossed a bag at Batman's feet. "Go ahead. Open it. I didn't booby trap it. I actually want you to have this."

Bruce picked the bag up and opened it. Inside was Jason's Red hood suit. "What?" Bruce asked. "You're turning yourself in?"

"No. I'm just giving that to you. I don't need it anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I realized that you care more for the Criminals of Gotham more than your own family."

"You stopped being a member of my family when you killed the Joker."

"WHAT ABOUT DICK AND BARBARA! DO YOU REALLY CARE MORE ABOUT THE JOKER THAN THEM!"

"I did what Gordon said and left him alive to pay the consequences."

"What about killing me! What about the others that he tortured or killed? Do you really care more about him than them?"

"I have you now!" Damian yelled before there was a thud and an 'oomph.'

"Lookie here Bruce. I have your son. Do you care more about Pyg than him?"

"Let him go Jason!"

"Right. I'm not going to let him go with just a slap on the wrist for what he did to Skye."

Bruce activated the infrared in his cowl.

"Don't bother." Jason said. "This smoke messes with infrared."

"What are you going to do to Damian Jason?"

"OH! So, you actually care about someone! Well now you have to find him while feeling the same gripping fear I felt while racing Skye to the hospital!" Jason yelled before going silent.

"JASON!" Bruce yelled.

_"Just so you know." _Jason said into Bruce's earpiece. _"Your scanner for Damian won't work. Go ahead. Try it."_

Bruce looked at his wrist computer and saw that Jason was right.

Someone hit Bruce from behind sending him flying forward.

Bruce got up and looked around.

"Does it scare you?" Jason asked from all around. "Knowing that there might be nothing you can do to save someone you care about? I want you to remember that feeling."

Something came down hard on Bruce's head. He looked up and saw Jason. He was wearing black and red combat boots, charcoal grey tactical pants, a black tactical belt, a black shirt with a red mask insignia in the center of the chest, a red and black hooded vest with red eyes staring out at him, and a red respirator covering his mouth. He had a pair of Red fingerless gloves on his hands that went up to just under his elbow. In his hand he had a crowbar, and on his back was a Katana.

"You did this Bruce. After our talk after I killed Joker, I knew that I would need a new suit. I gave you the chance to talk, but the time for talking is over." Jason swung the Crowbar, and Bruce narrowly avoided it.

Jason kicked Bruce in the face.

If he hadn't rolled with the kick then it would have broken his neck.

Jason took off running and swung the Crowbar at Bruce.

Bruce caught it and pulled it from Jason's hands before throwing it away. "Now. Tell me where Damian is."

Jason pointed to the left.

Bruce saw Damian hanging from the rafters.

"Do you think you can save him?" Jason asked.

Bruce ran towards Damian, but Jason grabbed his cape and pulled hard on it pulling Bruce off his feet.

"NO! You get to feel the helplessness I did after Damian stabbed Skye!"

Bruce threw a smoke pellet and let his cape fall.

Jason rolled backwards before grabbing his Crowbar and running after Bruce.

Bruce pulled a grapple launcher from his belt and shot towards Damian.

Jason jumped and brought the Crowbar down on Bruce's arm with a crunch fouling the line.

Bruce dropped the grapple launcher and gritted his teeth before swinging at Jason hard enough to break his nose.

"Not bad Bruce, but your torment has only begun." Jason said pushing a button causing the machinery to start running.

Bruce saw Damian moving one direction, and Pyg's body moving the opposite.

"What's it going to be Bruce? Your son, or Pyg?" Jason asked before dropping another dense smoke pellet and leaving.

Bruce ran through the smoke trying to find Damian.

"Damian!" He yelled. "Damian where are you!"

"_You won't find him in time Bruce." _Jason said over his earpiece.

"You want me to say I'm sorry for not saving you? For not killing the Joker?"

"_No. I want you to apologize to Dick and Barbara. Then I want your Hell spawn to apologize to Skye. Lastly I want you to feel that feeling of helplessness that your feeling right now."_

"Fine! Just don't kill Damian!"

Massive Vacuum's turned on and the smoke dissipated.

Bruce looked around and saw Jason with Damian tied up at his feet.

"I'm not a monster." Jason said coldly. "Not like you." And he kicked Damian over to Bruce. "I used a modified version of the Scarecrow's fear gas to make you see what I wanted you to see."

"How could you have modified the Scarecrow's fear toxin?!"

"I mixed it in with some hallucinogen's that make you susceptible to what I say."

"That's too Dangerous."

"I know. Which is why I only made the two pellets. I'm not going to risk anyone getting their hands on it."

"What did you do to Pyg?"

"I made an example out of him. I suppose that you'll be getting a call from Gordon any minute now."

"Then who was... the Hallucinogen."

"Bingo." Jason said before dropping a regular smoke pellet and disappearing into the night.

It wasn't long after that, that Gordon called.

"What happened?" He sighed.

"We found Professor Pyg. It's not pretty."

Bruce untied Damian and they ran to the Batmobile with Damian swearing and yelling about how he would kill Skye then Jason.

* * *

The Bus.

When Jason rolled his bike up the Bus's ramp, he saw Skye waiting for him.

"So?" She asked.

"Pyg's dead, and Batman has been dealt with."

Skye ran into Jason's arms. "I was so scared that you wouldn't come for me. I do so scared that he would turn me into one of those... things."

"Speaking of that. Where is the other girl we rescued?"

"Ward is talking to her. Her English is mediocre at best, and she keeps speaking in Russian."

"I'll go help. I speak Russian."

"Really? Will you teach me?"

"Will you learn? Even if it gets hard?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Come on."

"JASON!" Phil yelled. "My office! Now!"

Jason and Skye walked into Phil's office.

Phil handed Jason a file. "Did you do that?"

Jason read the file. It was a death report on one Lazlo Valentin A.K.A Professor Pyg.

It said that Pyg had all of his ligaments and tendons cut before having an apple shoved into his mouth and his neck broken, and that the body was burned.

"I didn't light him on fire." Jason said. "I just took out my aggression for taking Skye and dressed him up like a pig. If he wanted to be a pig, then he could die like a pig. I didn't set him on fire."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I believe him." Skye said.

"Yeah. I know you believe him. He could say that he wasn't a mass murderer and you would believe him."

Skye glared at Phil. "No. I believe him because YOU weren't there. You were strapped to a metal table while you listened to people screaming in pain as their bodies were ripped apart by a psychopath. You weren't afraid that you were going to piss or shit yourself because you were so scared. You didn't pray to a deity you don't believe in to get you the hell out of there. You didn't feel the relief when your brother came to rescue you. That's why I believe Jason."

"Holy shit sis." Jason said in shock. "If I knew that's what was going through your mind, I would have torched him."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." Phil said.

"Who's joking?"

"Get out of my sight."

"Hey. If you don't want me on your team then I will take Skye and leave. I will tell you this though. I'm not a Hero. I'm not a villain. I'm somewhere in between."

"So, you're an Outlaw." Skye piped in.

"I guess so." Jason said. "I kill bad guys. I stole from the bad guys I killed. I gave money to the poor when I stole. I have no pity for the villains I kill. And I parked in a no parking zone."

Skye started laughing at that last one which was not as big of a problem as the other ones.

Phil wiped his face. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"You SHOULD probably throw me in prison, but considering that I'd be out in a week, find Skye, kill everyone who even knew me, and disappear into the shadows like a ghost you won't."

"You're walking a thin line."

"I only kill criminals; can you blame me for that?"

"Killing, no. Torturing, yes."

"Look at the crime stats next week." Jason said. "They will tell you that because I took out Joker and Pyg that crime in Gotham has gone down. Thank me next week."

Jason and Skye left Phil's office to talk to the other girl that had been saved.

* * *

The Watchtower.

When Batman entered the Watchtower, he was met by Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash.

"We need to talk." Superman said in a sharp tone.

The four Justice League members walked to the conference room where Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern John Stewart were waiting for them.

"What is this?" Batman asked.

"I have something you all need to see." J'onn said.

"What is it?"

J'onn's eyes glowed orange as he connected everyone telepathically.

When he stopped everyone, but Batman was shaking. "What the hell was that?" Oliver asked.

"That was Jason's past." Batman said.

"Why don't you seem shaken by this?" Hawkgirl asked.

"It makes no difference. Jason has broken the law, and he has to be brought to justice."

"Where was his justice?" Flash asked. "The Joker beat you near death and tried blowing him up, and he's out of Arkham within a week? What's up with that man?"

"And what about Dick and Barbara?" Superman asked.

"Gordon told me to bring him in alive!"

"No." Superman said. "What about THEM? I can get behind not killing someone, but did you even talk to them afterwards?"

"Why?"

"After What That madman didn't to them!" Diana yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"They left because they couldn't handle the job. I let them leave."

"Did you ever think that they might have needed to talk?"

"I'm not a psychiatrist."

"No. I guess you're not."

"I want to know why no one is concerned that Jason watched his own mothers' rape." John said. "That has to have messed with him. Then he gets beaten, works on the street for a few years, then you send him to Madam Gunn's Reform school. He had a rough life. Even before meeting you."

"I trained Jason to harness his rage."

"Oh. He harnessed it." Oliver said. "A little too well if you ask me."

"That is a side effect of the Lazarus pit, and Talia's encouragement."

"So, what you're saying is that you're not responsible for Jason?"

"That's not what I said. If I had left Jason alone then he might have been better off."

"Skye would not be." Manhunter said. "She is the one thing that Jason cares about. Maybe even more than life itself."

"So what?" Flash asked. "We leave Skye alone, and Jason leaves us alone?"

"I believe so. So long as Jason has Skye, he has a cap to his rage."

"So, you're saying that we leave Jason alone?" Batman asked.

"In a way... yes. He fought tooth and nail to get back to her, and so long as they are together, he has no reason to hurt anyone."

"That's a dangerous relationship." John chimed in. "If she is the only thing keeping him restrained then that's not healthy for either of them."

"I agree, but I have seen his companions. They are all good people, and they can help him regain his humanity."

"So, we just let him keep traveling with them?" Batman asked.

"I suggest yes."

"Fine, but the second he screws up I get to take him in."

"Fine." Oliver said. "But I want to believe in him. He's had a tough life. Tougher than yours actually."

Batman left the room and went to the teleporters.

* * *

Arkham

The inmates at Arkham watched the news about the death of Professor Pyg.

"Yeesh." An inmate said. "Batman's starting to kill the big guys. I don't think I want to die like that."

"This wasn't Batman." Black Mask said. "It was a new guy. One who doesn't mind killing."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"If you don't want to die a horrible death like the Joker or Pyg then I suggest you either get out of the crime business or help us kill that guy."

"Why would you want to do that?" A silky voice said from the Shadows.

"Who's there?" The inmate asked.

A Crossbow bolt hit in front of the Black Mask before dispersing gas.

"Me? I'm just a fan of the new guy. He has the right idea but lacks the true conviction to follow through with his full plan. Like how he left Pyg to just sit there and die. I finished the Job, and I will make sure that all of you costumed villains die ironic deaths. Starting with you." The voice said before dragging Black Mask away. The only thing to show that she was there was a purple Crossbow bolt.

* * *

The Bus.

Jason and Skye walked into the Lab to see the young girl.

*Jason!* She yelled running to hug him when she saw him.

Jason looked at her and recognized her. *Sasha?*

*Yes. It's me.*

*What happened? I thought that you were in Wrigley Pennsylvania. What happened?*

*I came to visit my father, and this man grabbed me and my husband. He-he-he turned him into one of these things.* Sasha started crying.

Jason grabbed her and held her. *I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.*

Sasha cried until she passed out.

"What was that all about?" Skye asked.

Ward wiped his face. "Basically, she said that she was visiting her father when she was grabbed. Her husband was turned into one of those things."

"What happened to her?"

"Apparently Pyg was only halfway finished with her, and according to Simmons there isn't anything we can do to revert it."

"That's terrible. What is going to happen to her?"

"I'm going to train her." Jason said in a low dark tone. "I'm going to train her so that nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Are we still going to train?" Skye asked.

"Yes. I was hoping that you would help train her with me. You're younger than her, and if you help her then she might learn better than if only I trained her."

"Okay, but what about us?"

"Don't worry. We will still spar. I wouldn't dream of missing that time with you."

Skye was happy on the inside, but she was also sad. Here was this lady who just lost everything. It was sad."

FitzSimmons came out and saw Jason holding the Woman.

"Is she going to be all right?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know." Jason said. "I want to say yes, but Sasha just lost everything. I don't know if she will be okay."

"She lost her dad and her husband." Skye said.

"The poor dear."

"Yeah, and she looks like that now." Fitz said without thinking.

Simmons smacked Fitz. "Don't say stuff like that."

"You're lucky she did it." Skye said. "I wouldn't have stopped with one."

"What happened?" Phil sighed.

Fitz said that Sasha is stuck looking like this." Skye said.

"Why did you say that Fitz?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, and it just came out."

"This is why we think before we act." Simmons scolded.

Jason picked Sasha up and took her to his room. He laid her on his bunk and sat down against the wall.

Skye came in and sat down next to him.

The siblings sat down next to each other for a long while.

"I fucked up." Jason said.

"How?" Skye asked confused.

"When you were stabbed, I let my rage guide me, and I killed Sasha's husband. I was fueled by rage, and it messed me up. I have to tell Sasha that I'm the one who killed her husband."

"Was he even her husband after being turned into one of those... things?"

"I don't know. They only did what Pyg said. I don't know how much of them was human still."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I attacked Damian when he called you street trash. If it wasn't for me getting hurt, then this wouldn't have happened."

"No. Because you got stabbed, we were able to save Sasha. We saved her from a fate worse than death. Am I sorry that you got stabbed? Yes. I would have taken those words a hundred times if it meant that you didn't get hurt. Words are just that. Words. They can't hurt us if we don't give them any power. That's why people taunt while fighting. If you talk enough crap, then you can throw your opponent off their game and win. Words can be powerful weapons, just know when to use them, and when someone is trying to use them on you."

Jason hugged Skye and the two fell asleep like that.

Outside Jason's room

Phil listened to Jason talk to Skye. He couldn't forgive Jason's actions. Even if he did them out of love for his sister.

He headed up to the cabin to talk to May about what he should do.

AN: So how was this chapter? Did I write the Characters right? How was the Batman/Red Hood fight? Could it have been better? If so how? Was Pyg's death too much, did I go too far with that? If so, tell me how I can fix it. What are your thoughts on the new character at the end, the one who attacked Arkham? Enjoy.


End file.
